Sailor moon y la lealtad del Shitennou
by Sele-chan
Summary: El rubio suspiro cansado, se despertó una vez mas de las pesadillas que lo atacaban, las pesadillas que le recordaron a una época olvidada, la traición que nunca quiso cometer, el apretó la piedra de zoicita en su puño, como silenciosamente hizo un juramento, esta vez iba a salir bien. AU primera temporada, SenshiXShitennou, SerenaXDarien.
1. Chapter 1

**_Va, esto es el primer fic que escribo y estuve dándole vueltas y vueltas en la cabeza y la idea se me metió, hasta que lo escribí, el fic es una especia de universo alternativo entre el anime y el manga en al primera temporada, Darién -de momento- no tiene la menor idea de que es Tuxedo mask, por donde va mas o menos podrán darse cuenta por uno u otro hecho que nombre, las parejas son Shitennou X Senshi y Serena X Darién, sin mas que decir._**

**_Disclaimer: Sailor moon no me pertenece, todo es de la maravillosa Naoko Takeuchi._**

* * *

><p><em><span>La<span> lealtad del estratega y El Fénix._

El rubio de ojos verdes vio caer al ultimo de sus hombre, todos ellos hombres valientes a quienes no les habría importado caer en guerra… pero no de esa forma, la fuerza del negaverso los consumía… sus cuerpos cambiaban para convertirse en youma, el oji verde jadeo con fuerza cuando sintió una punzada de dolor atravesar su cuerpo, trato de resistir… no podía caer tan fácilmente, después de todo el era uno de los cuatro reyes celestiales… el _no_ podía darse el lujo de perder, porque si bien sus compañeros, sus amigos, no eran ni débiles, ni tontos, que el podía engañarlo, porque el era eso, un estratega, si el cedía guiaría a los demás a su perdida, ese era el peor destino que podía imaginar, tener que hacer _esto_ a sus amigos, ir en contra del príncipe, y sobre todo dejarla a _ella_… se estremeció de dolor como cayo al suelo de rodillas, una sola lagrima derramaron sus ojos, antes de que los brillantes ojos verdes se volvieran fríos, y en el lugar donde antes se encontraba un joven hombre, valiente, inteligente y leal, ahora se encontraba un hombre totalmente diferente…

El rubio despertó bañado en sudor, miro a su alrededor, suspiro, las paredes eran de diferentes tonos de azul, una cómoda, un armario y una estantería todas de caoba, impecablemente organizadas, la estantería fue repleta de libros de distintos temas, pero en su mayor parte medicina, también hubo un computador, una guitarra en su forro, y una violín a su lado, una puerta que daba al pasillo de un apartamento , y otra de vidrio que daba a un balcón, que era su habitación, repitió para si mismo, una parte de el se decía que era solo un sueño, pero el sabia que no era cierto, aquellos eran sus recuerdos, de una era antigua, tan antigua que ni siquiera habían leyendas sobre ella, como lo habían de las otras.

Sabia que probablemente esta fue una nueva oportunidad para vivir, quizás otorgada por la reina serenity, tan piadosa como había sido, esto era cosa suya o quizás de la princesa, aunque creía que se trataba de la reina desde que ella tenia mejor control sobre el cristal de plata. También sabia que no tenia la necesidad de recordar aquellos, ni siquiera para reunirse con sus amigos, simplemente porque había cosas que estaban destinadas a ser, si estaba recordando solo significa una cosa, que estaba por empezar, algo iba a suceder, y tenia que encontrar a sus amigos pronto, ya había encontrado a Neflyte y Jedite, pero sabia que algo andaba mal con ellos, mas precisamente que sentía la energía del negaverso emanando de ellos, se levanto y mirando encima de la cómoda, dos variedades de piedras de jade; nefrita y Jadeíta, una piedra de Kunzita una variedad de piedra de Espodumena, y una tanzanita una variedad azul de la piedra de zoisita, las cuatro piedras destilaban un poco de energía del cristal de oro, lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger de energía oscura, pero no lo suficiente para detectarla sin saber que buscar, sabia que lo que iba a hacer era una locura no había garantía de que funcionaria, de que la piedra podría evitar que el negaverso lo consumiera, de nuevo, pero no sabia que mas hacer, tenia que encontrar al príncipe Endymion y a Kunzite, era mas probable que los encontrara así, además de que si tenia éxito también tendría buena información, tomo las piedras y se asomo por el balcón, viendo la ciudad y el cielo estrellado, el mundo era grande y el no sabia por donde mas empezar, así que de momento esa era la mejor opción, además del hecho de que si empezaba a huir del negaverso, se darían cuenta de la información que tenia, suspiro y volvió a su cama ahora con las piedras en su mano, rogando por no tener mas pesadillas…

* * *

><p>El oji verde caminaba por las calles de Azabu-Juuban en Minato-ku, había estado poco tiempo, por suerte todo había salido bien, no sabia si el poder de las piedras lo hubiera salvado si las fuerzas del negaverso lo hubieran intentado absorberlo tan feroz mente como la ultima vez, esta vez lo único que había hecho Beryl fue intentar cambiar sus recuerdos y influirlo un poco con la fuerza del negaverso, que habría funcionado de no ser por el hecho de que el ya tenia sus recuerdos y la energía protectora del cristal de oro, un volante dio de lleno en la cara del hombre sacándolo de sus pensamientos, tomo el volante, "<em>Convierte tu también en un genio con el disquete cristal de Amy Mizuno"<em> una foto del dicho disquete y una solicitud de inscripción, pero eso no fue lo que llamo la atención del rubio, si no la foto de la chica en la el volante, parpadeo un par de veces, antes de que una sonrisa rompió en su rostro, y en voz suave susurro; "Lady mercury".

Pero tan pronto como la sonrisa apareció, así se esfumo como volvió a sus pensamientos no sin antes guardar el volante en el bolsillo de su pantalón, lo que lo había traído a este lugar en particular, Su compañero Jedite, había perdido en una oportunidad contra sailor moon y varias malignas mas había sido frustradas por otra sailor, no la había visto personalmente, por lo que no podría decir cual de las sailor fue, pero sailor moon era un caso diferente, en los tiempos del milenio de plata no había existido una sailor moon, pero dado el hecho de que las sailor scouts fueron, de hecho, las princesas de sus planetas natales que era probable que esta sailor moon, fuera de hecho la princesa serenity, la princesa de la luna y la prometida de su príncipe Endymion, pero aun así no podría entender el porque las sailor dejarían a su princesa pelear y lo peor del caso sola, el frunció el ceño, y la imagen de Kunzite apareció en su mente, como se estremeció al recordar la actitud de le general para con el, no era malo, no por el contrario era _demasiado_ bueno con el, una de las personas que mas había respetado, alguien que había sido como su hermano mayor, desde que el no tenia a nadie, actuaba como si estuviera enamorado de el, se estremeció nuevamente al pensar que quizás había respondido a sus sentimientos de haber caído nuevamente ante Beryl, una nueva imagen apareció en su mente siendo esta la de lady Venus, se estremeció nuevamente al pensar en lo que podría sucederle si Venus, la sailor del amor, se enterara que los sentimientos de _su _general ahora eran para el, rompió la línea de pensamiento mientras que la única solución llego a su mente, tenia que encontrar a sailor moon y tratar de volver a la normalidad a sus compañeros antes de que sucedieran cosas malas.

* * *

><p>Zoicite suspiro, el estaba dando vueltas por ahí, la excusa que había puesto; el buscaba el cristal de plata, claro que lo único que el quería era alejarse de Kunzite, se estaba volviendo loco, si el antiguo líder del Shitennou lo miraba de <em>esa <em>forma otra vez, el vomitaría tenia que hacer algo pronto, Jadeite había fallado varias veces ya en la tarea encomendada y no es que el no estaba feliz de eso, el problema era que si seguía fallando así Beryl se desharía de el, y desde su punto de vista si Jadeite moría, no solo perdería al mas divertido y relajado de los cuatro reyes celestiales, si no que dejarían de ser el Shitennou, después de todo se refería a cuatro no tres…

El rostro del rubio se torno pálido como sintió la energía de Jedite desaparecer, se sintió desfallecer, Jed estaba muerto, muerto, había caído nuevamente bajo las ordenes de Beryl, Jed quien había avisado felizmente que no le importaría morir bajo las ordenes de su príncipe, o dando su vida por Mars, pero no el había muerto bajo las ordenes de la persona que odiaban, peleando contra quienes habían jurado servir, amar o proteger.

Su rostro se contrajo en la ira, si no hubiera estado tan pendiente de la energía de Jadeite, se hubiera perdido el resplandor raro de la gema de jade en su bolsillo, saco la pequeña piedra y abrió una puerta dimensional, hacia donde había sentido por ultima vez la energía de su amigo, se abrió camino, para encontrar cenizas, cenizas era lo único que quedo de Jed, lo único que quedaba de Suzaku, el guardia del sur, Suzaku el fénix…

Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, mientras miraba la piedra que brillaba en su mano, sentía la necesidad de reírse, después de todo había sido tonto de su parte, no imaginar lo que sucedería si Jed moría por fuego, el era un fénix después de todo el renacía de sus cenizas.

Coloco la piedra en las cenizas de su amigo y la piedra brillo, parecía que se hubieran reunido las dos mitades, el de verdad esperaba que ahora que iba a renacer recuperara sus recuerdos.

Cuando miro de vuelta a las cenizas, ahora ardían en fuego y de aquel fuego salió la figura de un hombre rubio con ojos azules, no azul hielo como los del general del negaverso, si no azul cielo como siempre había sido los ojos de su amigo, fue sacado de su ensoñación, por un golpe de Jadeite.

-"¿Qué demonios…? ¿Por qué me golpeas?" pregunto dispuesto a de volver el golpe.

Jed sonrió -"Bueno, estoy seguro de que eres _Zoi" -_una sonrisa burlesca de extendió por el rostro -"así ¿que?, lo tuyo con Kunz surgió ahora, o es desde hace tiempo?" -pregunto moviendo las cejas sugestivamente- "yo te voy avisando que Vinus te va a matar, y eso es nuevo, porque ver a mi querida Mars tratando de matarme no es raro, quizás también intenta matarte a ti por hacerle daño a Mercury…"

El rubio paro sus cavilaciones, cuando el oji verde se lanzo a abrazarlo- "no tienes como te extrañe, inclusive la forma en que me molestas" -se separo de su amigo y frunció el ceño en su dirección oji azul- "pero si vuelves a insinuar cualquier relación, entre _Kunzite _y yo vas a desear estar con una muy enojada Mars en lugar de conmigo "

El oji-azul se mostro serio -"sabes algo sobre Endymion? Como volvemos a la normalidad a los otros?"-

-"no se donde esta, y de verdad creo que el único que los puede volver a la normalidad" -suspiro- "he visto a mercury y a la princesa Serenity…

-"… y Mars me mato a mi, no hay que olvidar eso" -exclamo felizmente, como si fuera la cosa mas normal.

-"creo que lo mejor seria tratar de seguir a mercury, o Mars para averiguar la verdadera identidad de la princesa, si es que de verdad ella"- miro a su compañero-"eso es cosa tuya, es mas fácil moverte ahora que Beryl cree que estas muerto, si tenemos suerte, el príncipe podría estar cerca de la princesa…"

-"ey tengo algo"- interrumpió el oji azul- "había un hombre con las Sailors, el que se hace llamar Tuxedo mask, y a mi parecer parece bastante dispuesto a proteger a sailor moon, si sailor moon es la princesa es bastante probable que este Tuxedo mask sea el príncipe."

-"tu los has visto varias veces, ¿te parece posible?"

-"por su complexión, es bastante probable, además logre ver el cabello negro, sus ojos estaban cubiertos y no pude observar su rostro…"

-"tu viste a Mars antes de transformarse, síguela y trata de averiguar la identidad de la princesa, yo tengo cosas que hacer" -y con ese ultimo comentario el oji verde desapareció, y en un estallido de fuego en el lugar donde Suzaku había renacido de sus cenizas ya no había nadie.

* * *

><p>El rubio de ojos cielo, recorría las calles sintiendo rastro de energía, el había aprendido a hacerlo de Mars, en realidad el no había querido realmente el solo había usado la excusa de aprender piromancia y pirokinesis para acercarse a Mars, y por alguna razón en realidad había aprendido, el había aprendido a sentir y distinguir energía como un fundamento, ahora quería oír a Kunzite o al mismo Zoi que haberse, de alguna forma, obsesionado con Lady Mars, no lo ayudaría nunca, pues bien estaba claro que esos dos se habían equivocado.<p>

Se detuvo frente a la tienda, era algo como un salón recreativo, atravesó la puerta, varios tipos de juegos y un café, eso es lo que veía a través de los lentes de sol que cubrían sus ojos, llevaba un camisa azul sencilla y un pantalón de vestir blanco, zapatos negros, ahora algunas personas se preguntaran de donde saco la ropa; la robo?, la hizo aparecer por arte de magia?, o que?, la respuesta es muy sencilla; no hay que olvidar que estos hombres habían renacido, por lo cual tendrían familia y dinero, aunque en realidad Jed no tenia familia, si tenia dinero, y el no era estúpido, como para ir andando por hay con su traje de general de negaverso, que jamás volvería a usar, o su traje de general de la tierra que con tanto orgullo había usado en la era del milenio de plata, era un tiempo distintos, lo único que lograría con eso es llamar la atención, y a pesar que esa un de las cosas que realmente le encantaba, ahora era lo ultimo que necesitaba, suspiro sentándose, miro la tabla de precios del café, y mirando al chico de cabello rubio sucio dijo: "un batido de chocolate, por favor"

-"claro" -asintió el rubio, mientras servía la bebida, mirando un poco extrañado al muchacho, la mayoría de las personas que venían eran de entre 13 y 16 años, a excepción de Darién quien solo trataba de llamar la atención de serena, y este chico parecía de 18 mas o menos y parecía bastante deprimido-"ey, estas bien?"-pregunto poniendo la bebida de chocolate enfrente del joven.

-"si estoy bien" -exclamo el rubio mirando repentinamente feliz- "es solo… nostalgia me acabo de mudar y ya extraño todo lo que había en casa"

-"oh, ya veo" -Andrew asintió con expresión sabia, entendiendo los sentimientos del chico, a pesar de que no los había experimentado- "y viniste solo o con tu familia, por cierto mi nombre es Andrew Furuhata" -agrego, presentándose como una ocurrencia tardía.

-"solo, y mi nombre es Jeydon Yamamoto, dime Jed"- sonrió el oji verde.

-"entonces supongo que simplemente explorabas la ciudad" -sonrió-

-"si en realidad…" -se interrumpió por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, Andrew miro hacia ella y con expresión burlesca dijo:

-"oh Darién, si buscas a Serena, no vino hoy" -se burlo el chico, a pesar de que su rostro conservaba una sonrisa cortes.

-"porque iba yo a venir a ver a odango" - se quejo, una voz que resulto terriblemente familiar al rubio de ojos azules, tratando de cambiar el tema el pelinegro dijo- "quien es tu amigo?"-

Jed volvió su mirada al locutor, para encontrarse con la mirada azul marina del hombre, el cabello fue negro azabache y la complexión fue la adecuada, a duras penas el mantuvo la emoción de su voz- "soy Jed, un gusto" -exclamo con una sonrisa, Darién frunció el ceño en su dirección, y el rubio repitió lo que acaba de decir en su mente, preguntándose si había dicho algo que le molestara de alguna forma.

-"nos hemos visto antes?"-pregunto el azabache, mientras su mente trataba de averiguar de donde le resultaba tan familiar el rubio.

-"no lo creo…"- mintió, dándose cuenta de que probablemente el príncipe no lo recordaba.

-"estas seguro?" -insistió.

-"no creo que lo conozcas Darién, se acaba de mudar" -defendió Andrew.

-"supongo que tienes razón, por cierto mi nombre es Darién Chiba" -se presento, tratando de olvidar la sensación de familiaridad que sentía, no funciono.

Jed, sonrió internamente, había avanzado más de lo previsto.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Muy bien si a alguien le pareció lo suficientemente bueno como para llegar hasta aquí y se tomo las molestias de leer esto, pues bueno… en cuanto a la personalidad de los generales, creo que el hecho de que no tengan gran participación en el manga, da mucha facilidad para manejarlos a gustos, a pesar de que en el anime se vio mas de estos personajes… yo como que los ignoro porque no me gustan como se comportan -a excepción de Neflyte- no veo nada en ellos que me llame la atención, en especial me disgusta la relación entre Kunzite y Zoicite, aunque personalmente no tengo nada en contra del yaoi, simplemente no es algo que acepte para ellos dos, muy bien también si se dieron cuenta: Zoicite llamo a Jedite "Suzaku" este nombre corresponde al guardián del sur un fénix un monstruo divino de la mitología japonesa, cuyo elemento es el fuego, por supuesto que lo otros tres generales también reciben los nombres de los tres restantes y características de los mismo:<em>**

**_Seiryu-Zoicite: dragón azul, guardián del este y representa el elemento agua._**

**_Genbu-Neflyte: Tortuga, guardián del norte, y representa el elemento tierra._**

**_Byakko-Kunzite: Tigre blanco, guardián del oeste, y representa el elemento viento._**

**_En cuanto a los otros personajes, van a ser un poco diferentes, espero que les guste, y esto no va ser muy romántico por lo menos, hasta que tenga a los cuatros generales juntos, subiré otro cap la otra semana, espero que les haya gustado, Namix-chan, dejen reviews._**


	2. No hace daño, ¿verdad?

**_Muchas gracias por comentar el capitulo anterior, aqui les dejo este espero que les guste ^.^_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>No hace daño, ¿verdad?<span>  
><em>**

El rubio miro las escaleras, tan solo tenia que subirlas y podría ver a Mars, Rei Hino, claro que el no estaba loco, si el subía Rei lo mataba, claro que en un tiempo pasado si su querida Mars no intentaba matarlo por lo menos una vez al día, entonces era un mal día, pero no le hacia gracia cuando _realmente_ estaba tratando de matarlo, suspiro antes de seguir su camino, tenia que estudiar, por el simple hecho de que se había inscrito en el instituto, para estar cerca de Darién, después de todo tenia que vigilar, nunca se sabe cuando podría pasar algo…

El oji azul, seguía metido en sus pensamientos caminando por las calles sin destino fijo, sin darse cuenta choco con una chica de cabello rubio, llevaba uniforme y un lazo rojo en su cabello.

-"lo siento, estas bien?" -ofreció su mano a la chica, que la miro confundida, ella se paro sin mirarlo, parecía nerviosa.

A su la do un gato blanco con símbolo de media luna en la frente, lo miraba entre confundido y enojado, se parecía a Jedite el general del Negaverso que había caído, y que se supone esta muerto, justo como Luna había informado Jedite había muerto a manos de sailor Mars.

"N-no pasa nada!" -la chica exclamo nerviosamente y despidiéndose con un gesto de la mano, salió disparada, el rubio del Shitennou tubo tiempo de fijarse en el gato que la acompañaba, el había visto ese símbolo en otro gato, mas precisamente una gata…

_Flash back_

_De momento se encontró conversando sobre temas al azar con Darién, Andrew se detendría un momento a charlar también cuando no atendía a nadie…_

_-"Andrew!" -una voz exclamo desde la puerta, volvió su mirada hacia ella, para encontrar a una niña de cabello rubio, con peinado de odango, una pequeña parte de la mente del general señalo que era quien Andrew había alegado que Darién estaba aquí para ver, mientras que sus ojos se fijaron a las dos chicas que la acompañaban, un de pelo azul y ojos de color parecido, que Zoi había avisado que era la reencarnación de Lady mercury, y en todo su esplendor fue Rei Hino su amada Lady Mars, el se paro sin pensarlo y dio la vuelta escondiendo sus ojos tras los lentes oscuro murmuro una despedida rápida para los otros dos chicos y atravesó la puerta._

_Antes de irse volvió a mirar la escena, al lado de las chicas fue una gata negra con el símbolo de una media luna en la frente, volvió a mirar a la rubia, e inconscientemente sonrió, no tenia la menor duda que esa niña era la princesa Serenity, después de todo el la había conocido, y esa niña era como ella, que trajo un ambiente de felicidad con su sola presencia. _

_Fin del flash back_

El rubio miro el suelo, una pluma con el símbolo de Venus, la miro fijamente tratando de ver si era de verdad, sonrió "_parece que encontré a la misteriosa sailor Scauts" -"_fue un tiempo Vinus" -y con eso siguió a la niña con la mirada, antes de que sus pies empezaran a moverse en dirección a la diosa del amor.

Mina, mira hacia atrás con cuidado, frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta que estaba siendo seguida por el rubio con que acababa de chocar, empezó a correr, sin darse cuenta separándose de Artemis, y siguió hasta un callejón dispuesta a darle su merecido a ese chico.

-"que es lo que quieres?"- encaro la chica.

-"vaya, parece que fui descubierto"- respondió Jed levantando las manos en signo de rendición -"mira lo único que quiero es conversar, de verdad"

-"desde mi punto de vista me estas acosando, si me quisieras decir algo, me lo hubieras dicho cuando nos tropezamos"- espeto la actriz.

-"Saliste huyendo antes de que pudiera decir algo"- señalo el joven, antes empezar a buscar en sus bolsillos, la rubia automáticamente empezó a planear como noquearlo en caso de que fuera un arma de fuego, se sorprendió cuando saco la pluma naranja, amarilla y oro tan familiar para ella, su mano se dirigió a su bolsillo buscando para no encontrar nada -"la dejaste caer cuando tropezamos, me pareció que era algo valioso asi que te seguí"- mina se sonrojo, al darse cuenta de que había acusado de acoso a un muchacho que amablemente le devolvía su pluma, aun peor había pensado que el chico se parecía al general de Negaverso con quien se había cruzado una solo vez, extendió la mano esperando recibir la pluma, cosa que sucedió.

-"lamento haberte acusado de acoso"- se disculpo.

-"no te preocupes, pero te aconsejo que cuando creas que alguien te acosa, no lo guíes a un callejón oscuro"-aconsejo Jed, siguiendo su actuación, al principio había pensando en encararla y contarle todo, pero era probable que no le creyera, asi que prefirió solo devolverle la pluma amablemente con la esperanza de empezar a ser amigo.

-"llegue aquí por error"- mintió con facilidad-"de verdad muchas gracias por devolverme la pluma, es un recuerdo importante, por cierto mi nombre es Mina Aino"-

-"Jeydon Yamamoto, dime Jed"-sonrió el joven mientras se sacaba los lentes oscuro, mostrando sus ojos azules, que en vez de volver sospechosa a Vinus, la convenció de su error, después de todo los ojos de su enemigo había sido de hielo, vacios, mientras los de el chico eran cálidos y brillantes, parecían los de un niño que planeaba su siguiente travesura.

Salieron del callejón mezclándose entre la gente, el gato blanco salto a los brazos de Mina, mirando disgustado al rubio.

-"parece que no le gusto, a tu gato"- murmuro mirándolo-

-"no te preocupes Artemis es un cascarrabias"- contesto sonriendo, el rubio rebusco en su mente a quien pertenecía tal nombre, recordó al consejero de la reina Serenity, de cabello blanco, quien parecía haber tenido mucho cariño a las Sailors, en especial a Vinus, y había detestado al Shitennou como un padre celoso de sus hijas.

-"Bueno me despido, fue bueno serte de utilidad espero que nos volvamos a encontrar" -se despidió el mas joven de los reyes celestiales.

-"Mina que estas haciendo, no te das cuenta de que es el enemigo…"

-"sientes energía oscura del negaverso?"-pregunto la sailor del amor.

De haber sido humano Artemis se hubiera sonrojado-"no pero su apariencia sugiere…."

Mina soltó al gato blanco en el suelo y lo miro con el ceño fruncido -"deja de tonterías Artemis, lo único que sucede es que no te gusta es que este haciendo amigos con _hombres mayores_ "- se burlo mirando al gato.

-"Mina lo único que quiero es protegerte además que hacías con el en ese callejón"-replico el gato.

-"No te lo diré"- dijo sacándole la lengua, no dispuesta a contarle el hecho de que había perdido su pluma, por escasos minutos, pero perdida al fin y al cabo.

* * *

><p>El rubio oji azul llego al parque, mientras caminaba al azar, en un banco estaba un hombre de cabello azabache que reconoció al instante, se acerco.<p>

-"ey, Darién"- llamo sonriendo, su sonrisa se atenuó cuando noto la cara preocupada de su amigo -"te pasa algo"- pregunto sentándose a su lado, Darién miro al rubio, no tenia ni una semana de conocerlo pero el sentimiento de familiaridad no desaparecía, y por alguna razón tenia metido en la cabeza que podía confiar en el.

Suspiro y echo la cabeza hacia atrás -"mira se que parecerá raro, pero a veces me duermo en casa y despierto en otros lugares… vestido con un esmoquin"- se detuvo esperando ver burla en los ojos del rubio, que lo miraba con una mezcla de sospecha y felicidad -"y luego… están los sueños, todas las noches yo…"- su voz se volvió un susurro, y murmuro algo incomprensible.

-"no te escucho Darién"

Nuevamente hablo en voz baja.

-"Darién, mas fuerte por favor"-

-"que yo…" -hablo tan rápido que Jed no entendió.

-"Darién…" -regaño Jed.

Darién suspiro y dijo -"sigo soñando con esa princesa, que me pide el fantasma cristal de plata…"

-"El cristal de plata…"- murmuro el general sorprendido, asi que la princesa tampoco tenia el cristal… sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos.

-"sabes lo que es?"- Darién pidió emocionado de conseguir cualquier información del cristal que le pedía _su _princesa…

El rubio miro los ojos esperanzados del príncipe, _"un poco de información no hace daño, ¿verdad?" _suspiro y empezó a hablar -"mira escuche una leyenda, dicen que el cristal de plata posee un gran poder mágico dentro de el, mas que suficiente para destruir varios planetas, dicen que hace mucho tiempo perteneció a una hermosa reina, pero el reino en el que vivía fue atacado, y gran parte la población, asi como la propia hija de la soberana murieron en el ataque, y que la reina uso el cristal para darles una nueva oportunidad de vivir con sus seres queridos"-

-"ya veo…"- murmuro pensativo -" y donde oíste eso?" -pregunto Darién.

-"pues hubo un tiempo en que me interese mucho el las piedras, y termine oyendo esas historias, mira estas"- saco las piedras que apenas unos días antes Zoicite le había dado- "dicen que estas piedras te protegen de la energía oscura"- le mostro las tres piedras de Jadeíta, Nefrita y Kunzita -"te doy estas" -el general entrego las ultimas dos piedras al príncipe- "puedes tenerlas, pero eso si cuídalas"

Darién miro las piedras en su mano, y considero devolverlas, pero se sentía bien tenerlas, casi como si fueran suyas.

"muchas gracias, Jed"-sonrió mirando a su amigo, se levanto estirándose -"ya me siento mejor, nos vemos"- se despidió.

El rubio se quedo hay un rato mirando el cielo, después se puso de pie considerando que hacer, el _definitivamente_ no iba a estudiar, eso lo aburría, pero realmente no tenia nada que hacer, y Darién ya estaba preocupado y deprimido, asi que no se había animado a molestarlo, era probable que las Sailors estuvieran donde Andrew y aunque realmente quería charlar con Serena, con quien se había llevado tan bien en el pasado, o Vinus quien había su compañera de travesuras, recordó como Mars le había gritado "_traidora"_ a Vinus después de que ella le dijera donde se había escondido, sonrió recordando los buenos tiempos, y empezó a caminar nuevamente, colocando los lentes de sol en su lugar, empezó a caminar y termino frente una tienda de vestidos de novias, vio varias chicas detenerse a mirar los vestidos y luego mirarlo a el, mientras murmuraban como les gustaría tener de novio a un chico tan guapo.

-"Molly mira son tan lindos!" -oyó una voz familiar, se fijo en la rubia chica con peinado de odango y sonrió a su entusiasmo-

-"tienes razón Serena "-oyó responder a su acompañante.

El rubio frunció el ceño preguntándose porque Serena estaba sola, algo podría pasarle, ni si quiera la gata con la luna en la frente, el oji azul suspiro, por lo menos ahora tenia que hacer, se dijo mientras miraba a la princesa.

* * *

><p>Darién recorrió las calles abarrotadas con gente, las piedras descansaban en su bolsillo, una parte de el se sentía culpable por no haberle contado todo a su amigo, si bien al principio solo se dormía y despertaba en otros lugares vestido de esmoquin, pero eso había cambiado, hace un par de noches se había despertado en medio de un baile de mascaras y había ayudado a Sailor moon casi por inercia, después de eso el mismo se había transformado en <em>Tuxedo mask <em>con una rosa, que para empezar ni siquiera sabia de donde había sacado, claro que no se lo dijo temiendo que trataran de encerrarlo en un manicomio, por alguna razón no pensaba que eso era algo que Jed haría, si el cometió una locura, que trataría de molestarlo por el resto de su vida, y sin saber porque estuvo de acuerdo con ese pensamiento.

Se recostó de la pared cuando sintió un agudo dolor de cabeza y una voz resonando en su cabeza, cerro los ojos tratando de concentrarse, no era la voz de la princesa que siempre escuchaba, la voz sonaba mas profunda, la voz de un hombre, y no era dulce, fue burlesca, se burlaba de el, pero no cruelmente, fue amistosamente.

_Flash back_

"_asi que Endy, como te fue en tu cita"- la voz divertida, se burlaba de el -"se dieron muchos besos… Ay"- la burla fue interrumpida por el sonido de la propia voz quejándose._

_-"no debes burlarte del príncipe" -reprocho una voz seria._

_-"porque no hacemos un intercambio prefiero a Vinus, tu eres un mandón" -se quejo la primera voz._

_-"no es como si fuera a suceder Vinus nunca dejarían a la princesa sola" -agrego una tercera voz._

_-"entonces me voy yo, la princesa es mas divertida, que este amargado príncipe, Ey" -la voz lo llamo, y ahora parecía enfurruñado- "si quiera me estas escuchando? Vaya ya no es divertido burlarse de ti Endy, era mas divertido cuando no admitías que te gustaba la princesa._

_-"no pierdas tu tiempo "-una cuarta voz dijo-"esta en su lugar feliz, traducción esta pensando en la princesa"_

_Suspiro "no vas a empezar tu también Zoi? Ya tengo mas que suficiente con Jed…"_

_-"ey no te quejes todos podríamos ser como Kunz aquí "-señalo al segundo en hablar - "además no mientas adoras a Jed, todos me adoran" -concluyo._

_-"Mars, podría no estar de acuerdo" -la tercera voz se burlo._

_-"no pierdas tu tiempo con eso Neph, Jed parece pensar que un día en que Mars no intente matarlo es un mal día"- el ultimo en hablar respondió, con ese comentario el segundo en hablar, Kunz, se rio en voz alta ocasionando que todos los demás rieran._

_Fin del Flash back_

Darién cerro los ojos tratando centrarse en el recuerdo el ultimo hombre en hablar respondía al nombre de Zoi, y parece delicado en comparación con los otros tres, tenia cabello rubio largo y ojos esmeralda, el que se había burlado con referencia a Mars, con cabello cobrizo largo con ojos azules un poco mas alto que el, era Neph, el serio tenia largo cabello de plata azulado y ojos a juego, era mas alto que Neph, era Kunz, y el primero, bueno el primero era _Jed_ su amigo con el que acababa de hablar quien la había dado las piedras, de Nefrita y Kunzita, seria demasiada coincidencia, se dijo el príncipe, se recostó en la pared, tratando de calmarse…

-"Ey, estas bien?" -pregunto una voz que sonaba malditamente familiar, abrió lo ojos para encontrarse con ojos esmeralda y el cabello rubio, y asi Darién se desmayo.

* * *

><p>Mientras seguía a Serena, Jed empezó a sentirse como un acosador, suspiro "<em>no la estas acosando -se dijo- la vigilas, solo te aseguras de que no le pase nada malo, es la prometida de tu príncipe, es tu deber"<em> una parte de el sabia que se estaba engañando, la princesa debería ser perfectamente capaz de defenderse, pero aun asi… el que previene no lamenta.

Y fue perfectamente justificado cuando el hombre grande con aspecto de matón empezó a acercarse a Serena, tan pronto como vio al hombre agarrar la muñeca de serena sus pies tomaron vida propia.

-"suéltame"- oyó decir a Serena.

Tomo la muñeca del hombre y la apretó mientras con voz suave y peligrosa murmuro: "no la has oído ha dicho que la sueltes" -gradualmente empezó a apretar mas y mas.

El hombre se volvió hacia el, pero al encontrarse con los ojos de hielo se asusto y salió corriendo, Jed sonrió y recogió las gafas del suelo, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que las gafas se habían caído.

-"estas bien?" -pregunto acercándose a la princesa.

-"¡Jedite! "- exclamo con horror señalando al joven, quien compuso su rostro en una expresión de confusión, "_por lo menos esto es mas divertido que la reacción de Vinus…"_

-"eh, creo que me confundes con alguien" -mintió con facilidad- "creo que estas en shock y tu mente no te permite procesar bien la información" -anuncio burlándose, ante la expresión de incredulidad en el rostro de la chica -"asi que creo que te llevare al hospital, Serena"-

-"¿como sabes mi nombre?" -serena miro muy poco dispuesta a acompañar al rubio a cualquier parte.

-"Andrew" -respondió con la mayor naturalidad, mientras sopesaba las opciones para hacer que Serena le creyera, se fijo en el tobillo donde podía mirar la sangre salir, el tenia que hacer algo -"aun si no estas en shock, estas sangrando"- señalo.

-"¿de donde conoces a Andrew?" -pidió cautelosa.

-"me acabo de mudar, exploraba cuando termine en el árcade, ¿podrías dejar de rehuirme trato de hacer algo _bueno _por ti?" -el rubio empezó a preguntarse si tendría que forzar a serena a ir un hospital con el, claro que el sabia que la princesa se curaría rápido, aun sin el cristal en sus manos, pero el _necesitaba_ algo que hacer, y colgar alrededor de la princesa había sido divertido en el pasado, además si fingía que le gustaba serena, Darién intentaría ir mas serio, o eso esperaba el- "si tan solo tuviera un teléfono llamaría a Andrew, o quizás Darién para que me ayudaran a arrastrarte a un hospital" -murmuro molesto.

-" si no eres _Jedite_, entonces quien se supone que eres?"

-"Jeydon Yamamoto, puedes llamarme Jed, te doy mi identificación si quieres"- espeto sarcástico -"por dios, estamos bastante lejos de _cualquier_ lugar donde alguien pueda ayudarte, podría hacer lo que quiera contigo, pero en cambio trato _amablemente_ de llevarte a un hospital"-

-"esta bien"- por fin acepto la rubia.

-"_por fin"-_ el rubio murmuro satisfecho.

* * *

><p>Zoicite, había estado haciendo lo de siempre -"como si yo fuera a tratar siquiera de encontrar ese crista, para Beryl por lo menos"- en realidad estaba haciendo <em>lo de siempre, <em>es decir esconderse de Kunzite, además su mente le hacia malas jugadas, las pesadillas habían vuelto, pero no las pesadillas de lo ocurrido en el milenio de plata, si no de lo que sucedería cuando Vinus se enterara de lo que había estado haciendo Kunzite, dio gracias de que el recordaba todo, de haber _correspondido_ los sentimientos de Kunzite, se estremeció de asco, ante la idea de estar enamorado de su viejo amigo, y se estremeció de terror; al pensar, nuevamente, lo que le haría Vinus, levanto la cabeza y la sacudió en incredulidad, había tanto que hacer y el se ponía a pensar en eso, volvió su mirada, la cual involuntariamente cayo en el joven de cabello negro azabache recostado en la pared, a quien identifico como Darién Chiba, a quien Jed había identificado como la reencarnación de Endymion, vio como hacia mueca de dolor tras otra, y sus pierna tomaron vida propia llevándolo hasta el, "_bueno, una pequeña conversación no hace daño, ¿verdad?"_

-"Ey, estas bien"-pregunto si hablar muy fuerte, los ojos azules se abrieron reuniéndose con las esmeraldas, y lo siguiente que sabia Zoicite, era que estaba cargando con el peso completo del príncipe, lo miro dándose cuenta que ahora estaba inconsciente, asi que suspirando trato de llevarlo al hospital, tomo un taxi, y asi se dirigían hacia al hospital, de vez en cuando el oji verde miraba al azabache, solo para encontrar que seguía muy inconsciente, pago al taxi y bajo a su amigo tan pronto como entro al hospital tenia a una enfermera preguntando que había pasado.

-"se desmayo" -contesto sin pensar, y en un segundo se había llevado a su amigo, claro cuando la enfermera pregunto si tenia alguna enfermedad, el en realidad no sabia como responder.

-"err, en realidad yo no le conozco, solamente lo encontré recostado en un pared, y me detuve a preguntar si estaba bien, pero ni siquiera me había contestado, cuando se desmayo…"

-"usted no tuvo nada que ver con el desmayo?"-pregunto la enfermera con desconfianza,

-"Ey, yo solo trataba de hacer algo bueno"- exclamo indignado el rubio.

-"no te preocupes amigo, en estos días la gente simplemente desconfían de los que tratan de ayudar, ¿no es asi, Serena?"- una voz pregunto por detrás, el oji verde se volteo, para encontrar a su compañero, quien estaba sirviendo de apoyo a la niña rubia.

-"no puedo ir por hay con cualquier persona" -trato de defenderse.

-"es cierto"-acordó el oji azul-"pero podrías ir con alguien que te salvo de un matón y te ofrece su ayuda" -siguió molestando.

-"y que paso con usted, señorita?"- la enfermera decidió ignorar a los dos rubio.

Antes de que Serena hubiera respondió, Jed tomo la palabra "un matón trato de hacerla _algo_ y cuando hice que la soltara se cayo y se lastimo el tobillo, asi que aquí estamos" -termino el joven.

La enfermera dirigió una mirada severa al oji azul, y lo ignoro -"venga por aquí señorita…?"

-"Tsukino, Serena Tsukino" -respondió la rubia.

-"como esta claro que es una menor de edad, tendremos que llamar a sus padres"- la enfermera prosiguió como serena hizo una mueca de disgusto.

Jed sintiéndose enojado con la severa enfermera se volvió hacia su amigo -"y ¿que acto de bondad desinteresada hiciste para que desconfíen de ti?"

-"encontré al princi… es decir a Darién en la calle parecía que le había pasado algo asi que me acerque a preguntar si estaba bien y al minuto siguiente el estaba inconsciente, y esa enfermera cree que yo le hice _algo"_ -el rubio seguía indignado.

-"espero que no sea nada malo"

-"y que paso con la prince… es decir con serena"- pregunto el oji azul.

-"ey, ya lo dije, puedo pasar que una enfermera desconfié de mi porque no me conoce, pero tu eres mi amigo, y a todo esto me doy cuenta de que ni siquiera se tu _nombre_, y tu tampoco sabes el mío que es Jeydon Yamamoto, por si quiere saber"

-"no se para que podría querer tu nombre al fin y la cabo voy a seguir llamándote Jed, pero si te interesa tanto, es Zacharias Shimizu.

En alguna parte del hospital Darién había despertado, con su mente llena de memorias que no podía terminar de entender, lo único lógico en lo que podía pensar era en _tienes tanto que explicar Jed_, la enfermera acaba de preguntar otra vez que era lo que le había pasado, y el respondió que había tenido un dolor de cabeza y se había desmayado, mientras aseguraba que estaba bien y pedía que lo dejara ir, después de varios minutos por fin la había convencido y ahora marchaba a la puerta del hospital.

Mientras tanto los chicos se había quedado en la puerta, y había visto como los señores Tsukino habían venido por su hija y después de asegurarse de que no había nada realmente mal en el tobillo habían marchado a la puerta, y Serena aparentemente convencida de que el no era Jedite de los generales del negaverso le había agradecido con su alegría habitual, y ambos rubios se habían quedado hay esperando por Darién, inconscientes de que el príncipe ya lo habías reconocido, mientras que su mente había repetido una vez mas "_demasiada coincidencia" _ y el quería saber que rayos pasaba, había recordado sus primeras aventuras como Tuxedo mask y el rostro Jedite el general del negaverso, ahora ese era el problema de los poco que había logrado entender sus confusos recuerdos era que Jedite era _su _general no de la bruja, luego había visto a Neflyte también al servicio de Beryl, y había empezado a enojarse después de todo, se suponía que ellos eran el Shitennou, los cuatro reyes celestiales, asi que porque servían a la bruja, "_y a todo esto, no se suponía que Jedite estaba muerto?" _y asi había sumado otra pregunta a su lista de interrogantes, asi que paso al lado de ambos rubios sin siquiera mirarlos, y había espetado en voz baja que ambos tenia mucho que explicarle y asi los dos rubios había seguido a Darién a su apartamento, mientras este ultimo seguía preparando su larga lista de preguntas.

Y cuando finalmente se sentó en su sofá frente a ambos chicos los había mirado fijamente, con sus ojos azul marino, hasta que ambos habían desviado la mirada y el rubio de ojos azules había preguntado que tanto recordaba.

-"no mucho salvo el hecho de que el Shitennou son _mis _guardianes, asi que no tengo idea de que tanto hacen obedeciendo a Beryl" -había respondió en voz baja, peligrosa.

Asi Zoicite, había explicado como el mismo había caído ante Beryl convirtiéndose en su esclavo, como había hecho caer a Neflyte Y Jedite, y como los tres habían reducido a Kunzite, y como la reina Serenity les había dado una nueva oportunidad, pero antes de que pudieran hacer nada Beryl había cambiado sus recuerdos e influido en ellos con la energía oscura del negaverso, como el no había sido afectado por la energía oscura gracias a las piedras que contenían energía del cristal de oro, y finalmente como se había unido al negaverso, con la esperanza de tener acceso a mayor información.

Después de terminar de explicar las esmeraldas se había reunido con los ojos azul oscuro, el príncipe había mirado fijamente los ojos de Zoicite, buscando cualquier indicio de engaño, y luego había cerrado sus ojos y había suspirado, antes de pronunciar su sentencia…


	3. Estupidas esferas de plasma

**_Disclaimer: sailor moon, por desgracia, no me pertenece, pero igual escribo espero que lo disfruten_**

* * *

><p>Después de terminar de explicar las esmeraldas se había reunido con los ojos azul oscuro, el príncipe había mirado fijamente los ojos de Zoicite, buscando cualquier indicio de engaño, y luego había cerrado sus ojos y había suspirado, antes de pronunciar su sentencia…<p>

-"no es que tenga nada en contra de ti Jed, pero podría jurar que Mars te mato"- y eso había sido suficiente para ambos, el príncipe creía en ellos. Y asi Jed había procedido a explicar alegremente como había vuelto a la vida después de que Mars lo matara.

-"y es por eso que es bueno que Mars intente matarme cada tanto"- termino aun sonriendo.

-"No cambias "-murmuro el príncipe, sus ojos sonriendo-" todavía piensas que un día en el que Mars no trate de matarte no es buen día?"-

Los ojos azules brillaban traviesos, y respondió con una gran sonrisa -"por supuesto"-

-"volviendo al tema, que pasa con Neflyte, y Kunzite?"-

-"Ellos todavía están bajo el control de Beryl, no debería ser difícil que vuelvan en si después de que recuperen sus recuerdos"-

Mirando inusualmente serio Jed suspiro -"creo que las piedras tienen mucho que ver con el comportamiento de esos dos, de lo que recuerdo antes de renacer, estaba actuando bastante cínico y sarcástico, eso y mi inusual diversión por hacer daño a la gente, claro que podría ser por la fuerza del negaverso, pero cuando Mars me mato con su fuego yo debería haber sido capaz de revivir de inmediato, aun sirviendo al negaverso…" -se callo un momento al ver las miradas que recibía de los otros dos hombres -"Ey, no me miren asi estoy feliz de que no sucedió pero trato de explicarme"- se aclaro la garganta antes de continuar -"Creo que la razón por la que no puede revivir a pesar de que todavía tenia la capacidad, es que mi alma no estaba completa, creo que en las piedras había parte de nuestras almas encerradas".

-"aun asi no tengo la menor idea de porque las piedras no reaccionan a ellos, al principio llegue a pensar de que no eran realmente ellos, pero la piedra de Jed no quiso reaccionar al principio, pero al final lo hizo" -explico el oji verde.-"puede que sea la influencia del negaverso la que impida a las piedras cumplir con su función, cuando Jed recibió la piedra, que en realidad tendría que estar en un plano astral en el que la fuerza del negaverso no podía afectarlo y por eso la piedra pudo lograr su objetivo"- concluyo.

-"esto es mas difícil, no es por molestar Darién, pero no tienes tus recuerdos completos asi que no hay mucho que puedas hacer para ayudar a los muchachos, y Zack no puede quedarse para siempre tan cerca de las fuerzas oscuras porque muy a pesar de la piedra, la energía podría afectarte tarde o temprano, por no mencionar el hecho de que Kunzite te sigue acosando"-

Darién había estado listo para preguntar porque llamaba a Zoi "Zack", pero se trago esa pregunta tan pronto como Jed termino de hablar "_Acosando?, Kunzite?,_ estas seguro de que hablamos del mismo _Kunzite?" -_exclamo con incredulidad.

-"me gustaría que fuera una broma pero es cierto, por alguna razón Kunzite parece estar enamorado de mi, y lo que es peor, pienso que de haber caído bajo el poder de Beryl otra vez le hubiera correspondido"- explico mirando listo para vomitar en cualquier momento.

-"ya veremos que hacer"- suspiro Darién -"ahora, si alguien tiene la amabilidad de explicarme, ¿Quién es la princesa?"-

Jed, abrió la boca lista para contestar, antes de que el otro rubio lo interrumpiera.

"espera, no recuerdas a la princesa, o ¿me equivoco?" -el príncipe se encontró en el extremo receptor de la mirada de incredulidad de ambos chicos.

-"puedes recordarnos a nosotros y no a tu muy, muy amada princesa"- la voz de Jed no tenia burla, si no de incredulidad tal como sus ojos.

-"yo recuerdo a ustedes mencionándola, y uno que otro encuentro, pero no puedo recordar su rostro o alguien llamándola por su nombre en mis recuerdos todos se refieren a ella como "_la princesa_".

-"recuerdas, la historia que te conté sobre el cristal de plata"- trato de explicar Jed.

-"que tu hablaste de _que?_, antes de que recordara"- ahora el rubio miraba con incredulidad a su amigo.

-"Ey, yo solo le di una versión revisada de los hechos, además lo hice sonar como una simple leyenda"- trato de defenderse.

-"y yo aquí preguntándome porque había recordado tan de golpe"- reprocho el oji verde.

"vamos Zack, no pensé que un poco de información le fuera hacer daño, no podemos dejarlo ir por hay sin saber nada de nada "-argumento el otro.

-"lo entiendo, pero debiste haberme consultado primero…."- los reproches se vieron interrumpido por el sonido de alguien, aclarándose la garganta y mirando entre ellos con incredulidad.

-"todavía sigo aquí, saben" -reprocho el-"y la ultima vez que revise que debería tener toda esa información, y soy perfectamente capaz de cuidar de mi mismo, y todavía estoy esperando la respuesta a mi pregunta"- el azabache miro entre ellos con enojo.

-"yo estaba tratando de responderte antes de que alguien aquí me interrumpiera"- exclamo Jed.

-"tu cállate no tendríamos que estar haciendo esto si no fuera por ti"- Darién cerro los ojos mientras contaba en voz muy bajo tratando de calmarse.

-"estas diciendo que es malo que el empiece a recordar, porque yo creo que es muy buena cosa"-replico el otro con sonrisa arrogante.

-"no es malo, pero pudiste haberme dicho que había hecho algo como eso, y yo me hubiera preocupado porque se desmaye en medio de la ciudad"- el oji verde le lanzo dagas con la mirada.

"BASTA"- Darién grito sin poder contenerse mas-"ustedes dos, dejen de discutir, Zoi o Zack, o lo que sea, Jed no puede contarte todo lo sucede porque ustedes dos nos están demasiado tiempo juntos" -reprendió el príncipe, y Jed le dio una sonrisa arrogante-"y tu deja de sonreír, que hubiera pasado si me hubiera desmayado en medio de la batalla, podría haber terminado herido o hasta muerto, debiste haber consultado con el primero" -cuando termino de hablar, ambos rubios miraban cabizbajos-" ahora quiero mis explicación y no mas peleas".

-"la princesa, era la heredera al trono de la luna, quien visito a la tierra por curiosidad, y terminaron Enamorándose, se puede decir que ese fue el detonante de la guerra" -explico el oji verde-"en ese tiempo Beryl, hija de alguna familia noble, estaba enamorada de ti, cuando se dio cuenta de que te habías enamorado de la princesa, convenció a muchas personas de que la princesa te había hechizado o algo asi, lo que es realmente sorprendente es que de alguna forma ella creía que era verdad, por lo menos al principio, después de que se dio cuenta de que en verdad la amabas, parece ser que ella conocía de magia negra, e hizo un trato con un espíritu maligno, y parecer ser que asi nació el negaverso, siguió diciendo a la gente que te habían hechizado y a los que no le creyeron, los sometió, lavando el cerebro como a nosotros cuatro, o convirtiéndolos en youma… como a mis tropas"- a este punto ya tenia los puños apretados-" no paso mucho después de que el Shitennou cayo cuando atacaron la luna, no recuerdo mucho después de eso".

-"asi que destruyo toda una civilización, porque estaba celosa"- exclamo Darién con el tono mas frio que jamás había usado-"los convirtió en esclavos, y convirtió a lo hombres que siguieron leales a mi en youma, porque yo no la ame"

-"esa mujer estaba loca, aun si ti hubieras fijado en ella, y te hubieras casado, hubiera armado una guerra contra la luna solo porque la princesa era mas bonita que ella"-Jed dijo, con la esperanza de que las ideas de su príncipe no siguieran la línea de pensamiento actual, y empezara a echarse la culpa, por el momento parecía funcionar ya que lo único que sentía era rabia y mas rabia, "_oh bueno, por lo menos no se siente culpable"_ pensó el rubio.

Darién suspiro tratando de calmarse "alguno tiene idea de cómo morí?" pregunto en voz baja, esperanzado de que el mismo no se hubiera convertido en uno de los esclavos de Beryl, y vuelto su espada a la persona que amaba.

Jed frunció el ceño tratando de concentrarse-"en manos de Beryl, recibiste un golpe que iba dirigido a la princesa"-explico el oji azul.

-"si las Senshi volvieron, eso significa la princesa también"-Darién miro esperanzado.

-"por supuesto…" ambos chico se miraron preguntándose como explicar…

-"espera, yo no recuerdo que existiera una sailor moon, y las otras sailors, fueron las princesas de sus planetas…"- los ojos de Darién se volvieron a la ira como termino su pensamiento -"como pueden dejar que pelee, se supone que el deber de las Senshi es proteger a la princesa, pero aun asi la dejan en medio del campo de batalla, hasta lucho sola por un tiempo, como de irresponsable son…"

-"yo no creo que ellas sepan"- susurro Zack, Darién se detuvo y volvió sus ojos a el.

-"no creo que las Sailors tengan su recuerdos, créeme si Mars me recordara, no me hubiera matado con su fuego"- Jed dijo en voz baja.

-"y basado en el comportamiento de la princesa, ella no tiene la menor idea de que pertenece a la realeza, inclusive creo que ellas están _buscando_ a la princesa moon"- Zoi siguió murmurando para si mismo, pero lo suficientemente alto para que los otros dos escucharan -"asi que ellas tampoco recuerdan mucha de sus habilidades y aun asi están haciendo un buen trabajo, y debo admitir que de no haber recordado no hubiera pensado que sailor moon es la princesa".

-" su verdadera identidad" -Darién pregunto en voz alta-" alguno de ustedes sabe quien es ella, ahora"-Darién exigió

Jed dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro -"ey ¿con quien tienes un enamoramiento Darién?" -se burlo-

-"no se de que estas hablando…"-empezó a negar casi por inercia, pero se detuvo cuando proceso lo que decían -"¡Serena!, no puedes estar hablando en serio, Ella apenas puede cuidarse asi misma, como se supone que me quede tranquilo ahora…"

-"hay que calmarse, ella en realidad puede dar una buena batalla cuando se concentra, y si no todavía esta hay ¿no Tuxedo mask?" -Zack trato de calmarlo-

"Darién trata de calmarte, estas tan nervioso que yo mismo empiezo a ponerme nervioso, recuerdan soy empático" -Jed exclamo con un deje de nerviosismo en su voz.

-"y todavía tiene a Mars y Mercury con ella, la pueden mantener a salvo a sailor moon"-Zack siguió.

Tratando de calmarse Darién trato de salir del tema por un rato y se volvió hacia Jed -"¿que hacías en el hospital?"

Jed trago fuerte, buscando cualquier excusa "Zack me llamo"-explico.

Darién lo miro un momento "estas mintiendo" -afirmo cruzado de brazos.

-"bueno… después de que te fuiste del parque como que me encontré con serena y una amiga suya ellas se separaron, y yo la seguí solo para asegurarme que no le pasara nada, y luego ese matón intento hacerle algo, pero no te preocupes que no le hizo nada" -alego rápidamente ante la mirada y los sentimientos asesinos que empezaba a sentir-"cuando hice que la soltara ella se lastimo el tobillo y por eso la lleve al hospital"-concluyo.

Darién suspiro "estas seguro de que es solo eso" -mientras trataba de calmarse _otra vez._

Zack los miro un momento "no puedo quedarme mas tiempo tengo que "buscar el cristal de plata" -murmuro haciendo comillas con sus dedos, y con un chasquido vestía nuevamente el uniforme de general del negaverso.

-"espera"- Darién llamo, antes de que pudiera desaparecer, y saco las piedras que Jedite le había dado hace apenas unas horas-"creo que el que mas necesita protección contra energía oscura eres tu"-dijo dándole las piedras, antes de que pudiera negar-"lo ultimo que necesito es perder a uno de mis generales ahora, y si caes eso significaría dejarme solo con Jed"-agrego lo ultimo como broma, y ambos chicos rieron, Zoicite desapareció llevando las piedras con el.

Darién volvió a mirar a Jed "todavía estaba en el hospital cuando nos marchamos?"

-"no, sus padres la llevaron a casa, logre convencerla de que no era Jedite antes de que se marchara"-explico el rubio.

-"¿donde te estas quedando?"-pregunto tratando de mantener su mente alejada de Serena.

-"Yo renací, no aparecí de la nada, yo en algún momento tuve familia, tengo dinero y un apartamento no muy lejos de aquí"-

-"asi que tu tampoco tienes familia" murmuro Darién.

-"no te puedes deshacer de mi tan fácil, se supone que somos como hermanos"-el oji azul dijo volviendo a su alegría habitual, y Darién sonrió mirando a su compañero, no a su hermano.

-"supongo que estoy pegado contigo"-dijo con un suspiro dramático.

* * *

><p>En alguna parte de la ciudad Neflyte se encontraba mirando el cielo estrellado, había algo que rondaba sus pensamientos desde hace mucho, una cosa era la perdida de uno de sus compañero, a el le encantaba molestar a Jedite, y había decidido que las Sailors Scauts pagarían por haber matado a su amigo, pero empezaba a tener sueños extraños, voces que repetían una y otra vez que estaba buscando culpable donde no habían, y ni siquiera podía hacer predicciones adecuadas, para colmo la reina había asignado a Kunzite ha tratar de derrotar a las sailors.<p>

-"tampoco es como si una estúpida esfera de plasma fuera a darme las respuestas"-murmuro enojado.

"_como te atreves a insultarnos"-_ una voz resonó en su cabeza.

_-"¿_quien es?"- el castaño se pregunto mirando en busca del locutor.

"_asi que ahora te dignas a escucharnos, somos las estúpidas esferas de plasma_**"- **la misma voz respondió enojada.

"_**¿que pasa contigo Neflyte? Antes venias a nosotros por consejo y ahora ni te dignas a escucharnos" -**_otra voz se unió, pero no sonaba enojada, mas bien decepcionado.

-"yo no se de que están hablando"-murmuro en respuesta.

-"_ni siquiera recuerda, no se porque ahora estas escuchándonos, mas importante aun no se porque, perdemos nuestro tiempo contigo"- _ la tercera voz sonaba irritada.

-"¿recordar que?"-pregunto.

_**-"no esta en nuestro poder decirte, pero ya que nos escuchas, te lo repito; deja de buscar culpables donde no los hay" -**_

-"culpables donde no los hay, por supuesto que son culpable ellas lo mataron"-murmuro tratando de manejar su ira.

-"_**mas importante aun, porque no dejas de buscar a vivos entre muertos" **_una cuarta voz se unió, pero sonaba como si se burlara. "_**Como si un poco de fuego fuera a matar al chico fénix**_"

-"¿vivo?, eso es imposible, esta muerto, muerto por sailor Mars"

"_no se molesten en hablar con el, es obvio que no nos tomara en cuenta, a nosotros los que observamos desde el principio, este estúpido niño no nos hará caso"_

_-__**"**__**es cierto, es tan estúpido que no se da cuenta de que la bruja lo envolvió en su telaraña de mentiras"**_

"¿bruja?, te refieres a Beryl…"-muy a pesar de tratar de luchar contra la idea, Neflyte empezaba a escuchar.

"_mirad, parece que empieza a escucharnos, la bruja jugo con la mentes de tus amigo y la tuya propia"-_ una de las voces dijo con un deje de esperanza en su voz "_en lo personal no me divierte, lo único que hacemos es observar, por lo menos antes de que la bruja te hiciera eso, podíamos charla con alguien inteligente, después ni siquiera nos escuchabas, y ahora estas actuando como un niño tonto"._

**-"**asi que Beryl, ha estado jugando con nuestras mente"- el castaño, murmuro para si mismo, olvidando temporalmente a Jedite -"estoy seguro que si le digo a Kunzite ni siquiera me escuchara antes de matarme por traición, pero Zoicite… el probablemente me dejara explicar aunque sea…" -volviendo a mirar al cielo estrellado murmuro un gracias, antes de salir en busca de su compañero.

"_**espero que recuerde pronto, no tenemos mucho mas que hacer solo observar y hablar con el, y necesito una conversación inteligente de vez en cuando"- **_concluyo la ultima voz mientras se dedicaban a observar nuevamente.

* * *

><p><strong>espero que lo disfruten, si es que alguien esta leyendo esto, me disculpo por la tardanza, problemas con mi pc, dejen reviews n.n<strong>


	4. No mas perros

Zoicite se paseaba nuevamente, sin hacer nada cuando noto que una de las piedras brillaba, saco de su bolsillo para encontrar la piedra de nefrita brillando suavemente, aunque noto que el brillo aumentaba constantemente, se pregunto porque la piedra estaba reaccionando ahora si no había notado ningún cambio en la energía de Neflyte, y dudaba mucho que el príncipe o Jedite hubiera hecho algo, volvió a colocar la piedra en su bolsillo, escondiendo su resplandor, y miro al cielo; las estrellas que hace unas pocas horas habían adornado el cielo desaparecían, y el cielo había dado la bienvenida al amanecer, una noche mas sin descanso, tan solo unos minutos después Neflyte hizo su aparición.

-"¿que es lo que quieres?" -dijo mirando enojado, como si lo hubieran interrumpido.

En respuesta Neflyte miro indeciso, tratando de valorar si Zoicite le creería, "_por lo menos el me escuchara…" _pensó, después de todo Kunzite lo mataría antes de que hubiera terminado de hablar, y todavía no había resuelto el asunto de Jedite…

-"Bueno, yo tuve una… err, agradable charla con las estrellas…"empezó el castaño no muy seguro de que decir.

-"¿charla con las estrellas?"-interrumpió Zoicite, Neflyte había sido capaz de hablar con las estrellas antes, pero el no sabia que ahora pudiera hacerlo, no, el estaba seguro de que, por lo menos hasta hace un par de días, Neflyte solo había sido capaz de realizar predicciones con cartas y viendo el movimiento de las estrellas.

-"si, yo realmente no se como sucedió, yo las insulte…"

-"insultarlas…?"- Zoicite pregunto confundido.

-"yo las llame, estúpidas esferas de plasmas"-murmuro un poco avergonzado-"yo había estado teniendo sueños raros y escuchaba una voz que decía que dejara de buscar culpables donde no había, y una de las estrellas repitió eso, luego otra dijo que mejor dejara de buscar a los vivos entre los muertos, y creo que llamaron a Jedite chico fénix"-se interrumpió para cumplir con la mirada de incredulidad en el rostro de Zoicite-"estoy hablando enserio"

Contrario a lo que el pensaba, Zoicite estaba tomando muy enserio lo que decía, simplemente estaba incrédulo de que todo eso pasaba ahora.

-"sigue"-suspiro el rubio.

-"bueno yo trate de argumentar que era imposible, y ellos se enojaron de que un _niño_ los desafiaba, y siguieron mencionando que había algo que yo no recordaba, y que la Reina había estado jugando con nuestras mentes, para ser sincero ellos dijeron: _es tan estúpido que no se da cuenta de que la bruja lo envolvió en su telaraña de mentiras_" se detuvo esperando la reacción de el rubio.

-"déjame ver si entendí"- tomo aliento el oji verde-"me estas diciendo que crees que la reina nos hizo algo, porque voces misteriosas, que se identificaron como las estrellas, ¿te lo dijeron?"-el rubio no pudo abstenerse de preguntar, después de todo le costaba un poco-_demasiado_- creer que todo eso pasara ahora, mas importante aun le costaba mucho creer, que Neflyte hubiera hecho caso.

-"se que suena loco, pero empiezo a creer que es verdad"- suplico el castaño.

-"en realidad te creo" -respondió el oji verde sacando la piedra, que brillaba bastante mas que al principio.

-"tienes que creerme… espera ¿me crees?"-miro a la piedra verde brillante en manos del rubio-"¿que es?"

-"tócala"-dijo el-"si quieres recordar tócala"-el oji azul levanto la mano tentativa, y tomo la piedra, sus ojos se ensancharon al recibir la gran cantidad de recuerdos, se apoyo en Zoicite cuando empezó a tambalearse mareado, se quedo quieto un tiempo y luego con voz llena de incredulidad exclamo-"Kunzite te esta acosando".

-"¿porque sientes la necesidad de recordármelo?" -el rubio frunció el ceño.

-"lo siento"- el castaño sonrió en disculpa-"es que me cuesta mucho creerlo, después de todo es Kunzite de quien hablamos… espera, ¡Jed esta muerto!"-el castaño lo miro con cara pálida.

-"Neflyte concéntrate, recuerdas chico fénix"-el rubio miro como el color regresaba a la cara de el castaño, a medida que, probablemente, trataba de entender sus confusos recuerdos.

-"¿Cómo…? ¿Qué son esas piedras?"-el oji azul pregunto mirando demasiado confundido.

-"realmente no lo entiendo, la teoría actual indica que poseen algo del poder del cristal de oro y en algún momento parte de nuestra almas, las encontré cuando iba de paseo, estaban todas juntas y casi se sentía como si me llamaran"-explico.

Neflyte se quedo quieto mientras organizaba su mente y buscaba otra pregunta, la única palabra que salió de su boca fue-"¿Endymion?"

-"el esta físicamente bien, un poco confuso porque hace poco recordó algunas cosas, aunque… ahora que lo pienso, no creo que su salud mental este bien, lo deje solo con Jedite…"el rubio empezó a divagar.

-"si tienes las piedras, ¿Por qué no se la das a Kunzite?, asi deja de acosarte"-el oji azul continuo su interrogatorio.

-"no funciona de esa forma, hasta hace poco tu piedra se negó a reaccionar, y la de Kunzite todavía no lo hace, aunque espero que lo haga pronto, por el bien de mi salud mental y física"- el oji verde cruzo los brazos y soltó un suspiro

-"ya quiero ver cuando se despierte, y se de cuenta de lo que ha estado haciendo"-el castaño exclamo en medio de una carcajada.

-"¡no es divertido!, me da miedo de que Vinus sienta la necesidad de deshacerse de alguno de los dos"-el rubio interrumpió la diversión de su amigo, quien se detuvo a mirarla con incredulidad un momento, antes de empezar a reír mas fuerte.

-"espera"- el oji azul se detuvo mientras agarraba aire de vuelta a sus pulmones-"¿desde cuando recuerdas?"

-"poco antes de que me uniera al negaverso"-Zoicite respondió con facilidad.

-"si recordabas, ¿Por qué te uniste?"-

-"estaba solo, cuando pude cruzarme con alguno de ustedes me di cuenta de que estaban rodeados de la energía oscura del negaverso, y yo todavía no sabia que hacer ni donde estaba el príncipe, asi que me uní con el único fin de buscar información, eso y que me buscaban de todas formas, si empezaba a huir se hubieran dado cuenta de que recordaba, Beryl hubiera tratado de hacerme su títere, y por ahora Jedite estaría muerto, tu quien sabe… y yo muy ocupado dándome de besos con Kunzite" -se estremeció ante esto ultimo.

-"¿que hacemos ahora?"-murmuro el otro-"no podemos quedarnos cerca de Beryl mucho tiempo mas, la energía oscura empezara a consumirnos"-

-"tienes razón, ya me había planteado eso"- el rubio respondió mientras cambiaba el peso de una pierna a otra-"cuanto antes salgamos mejor, no me gusta para nada ser uno de los _perros_ de Beryl, pero todavía…

Cualquier cosa que el rubio fuera a decir quedo en el olvido, cuando una ráfaga de energía llego en un ataque, los dos generales saltaron justo a tiempo para evitar cualquier daño y volvieron su mirada al responsable, los ojos de fría plata les devolvió la mirada.

-"_que tanto habrá escuchado"-_ el oji verde se pregunto, mientras empezaba a planear una forma de escape.

-"si creen que los dejare escapar, están muy equivocados traidores"-escupió con ira mirando a lo otros dos.

-"Nuestras lealtades están donde pertenecen…"-Neflyte empezó antes de ser interrumpido.

-"no digas nada, esto no reacciona, y lo ultimo que necesitamos es que el tenga mas información de la que ya le dimos"- el rubio frunció el ceño preguntándose porque no había sentido la energía de Kunzite…

El rubio se distrajo un momento en sus pensamientos, tiempo suficiente para que un haz de energía alcanzara su brazo derecho, haciendo que la sangre empezara a salir.

-"rayos"-el oji azul murmuro, viéndose listo para atacar-

-"Neflyte, vete" -exclamo el rubio, el oji azul le devolvió la mirada con incredulidad-"ambos tenemos información, y por lo menos parte de ella debe trasmitirse a _el"-_el castaño le dio una mirada dispuesto a replicar, pero se callo ante la mirada de suplica en los ojos verdes de su amigo, asintió y se movió justo a tiempo para evitar otro ataque de Kunzite, a continuación Zoicite ataco, dando tiempo suficiente a Neflyte para escapar.

-"traidor"-gruño el general del negaverso, preparando otro ataque-"ya sabes, podría salvarte de un destino peor si aceptas _estar _conmigo y servir a la reina"- sugirió con una sonrisa escalofriante.

-"no hay _ningún_ destino peor que ese"-espeto de vuelta, antes de sentir un dolor punzante en su pierna derecha volvió su mirada hacia atrás para encontrarse con una herida aun mas grande que antes-" boomerang"- el rubio dijo en un susurro reprendiéndose por haberlo olvidado.

-"no pierdas tu tiempo, tienes tu brazo y pierna heridos, no hay forma de escapar, volverás a servir a la reina lo quieras o no"- las imágenes recorrieron la mente de Zoicite tan rápido que realmente no se podría decir que hubiera pasado ni un solo segundo…

_Flash back_

_Tirado en el suelo, sujeto por dos hombres, fue el fénix de los cuatro reyes celestiales, el grito fuertemente, llamando a Zoicite su voz repleta de ira…_

"_no eres mas que una bruja"-el rubio escupió-"como te atreves mi amigo… mi hermano"-sus palabras fueron un susurro débil, la energía del negaverso ya lo consumía, y con un grito desgarrador los ojos color cielo se volvieron frio y duros como el hielo, los dos hombre lo soltaron y el se arrodillo-"juro servirte mi reina"- el rubio bajo su cabeza en señal de sumisión, la bruja volvió sus ojos hacia el estratega y le dio un asentimiento de cabeza._

_Desconocido para los presentes, incluido el fénix mismo, algo mas había sucedido ese día, el alma del guardián del sur se había roto, una parte de si mismo todavía decidido a permanecer junto a su amada._

El rubio oji verde dio un paso atrás alejándose de Kunzite muy poco.

_En el bosque el viento movía fuertemente la hojas de los arboles, el cielo oscuro, truenos varios, los presagios de una tormenta, otro trueno resonó, la luz dejando ver seis figuras, 5 de ellas hombres y una mujer._

_Cuatro de los hombres rodearon al quinto, cuyos ojos miraban desafiantes, el jadeaba fuertemente sin embargo._

_-"has dado mucho pelea"-la mujer exclamo, una sonrisa torcida en sus labios._

_El castaño no respondió sus ojos parpadearon, volvió su mirada a los dos rubios, la ira lo inundo._

_-"que es lo que piensas hacer cuando veas al príncipe"-el castaño espeto, olvidando su cansancio-"hechizarlo?, eso es lo único que sabes hacer, nunca te va a amar"-el guardián del norte se burlo, cualquiera que lo hubiera visto, no lo reconocería, pues Neflyte en su mayor parte era amable, divertido, que podría molestar con sus amigos, y poner muy buena pelea, sin embargo parecía feroz, salvaje y burlón. _

_El castaño sintió un espasmo de dolor, pero se mantuvo firme, negándose a arrodillarse ante la bruja, y asi se mantuvo hasta que la energía del negaverso lo consumió, el se arrodillo, y bajo la cabeza a Beryl._

_Pero había algo en sus ojos, algo que nadie se dio cuenta, fue una chispa de sabiduría y desafío._

Zoicite no pudo evitar desear no haberle dicho a Neflyte que se fuera.

_El líder del Shitennou, miro a la persona delante de el, y a sus ex-compañeros que lo miraban, su rostro permaneció inescrutable y sus ojos no mostraron una pizca de emoción ni el dolor que sentía al resistirse tan fuertemente a la magia oscura del negaverso._

_La mujer de cabello rojo se paseo enfrente de el-"¿por que no te das por vencido?"-ella pregunto, al no escuchar una respuesta continuo-"seria mas fácil para ti, luchar al lado de tus hombres, tu eres el único que podrías guiarlos"-ella dijo, la bruja empezó a sonreír, cuando vio a Kunzite abrió la boca para hablar._

_-"ellos no son mis hombres mas, hecho no son los hombres que se volvieron mis amigos, solamente tus títeres"-el dijo su voz fría._

_Cuando sintió la energía del negaverso consumirlo, no pudo evitar desear en sus pensamientos "una oportunidad mas… solamente, no volveré a tropezar con la misma piedra"_

Zoicite miro a su alrededor y empezó a retroceder, sin que se diera cuenta la piedra de Kunzita salió de su bolsillo y cayo al suelo, miro fijamente a Kunzite, los recuerdos rondando su mente aun _"la mirada de tristeza y desesperación en el rostro de sailor mercury cuando miro a su enemigo…" _ asi el rubio se rompió y en arranque de pura desesperación "Ayuda, alguien ayuda"-grito aunque sabia que nadie vendría Neflyte ya estaba lejos, no había nadie alrededor, solo arboles y paredes destrozadas, los animales habían huidos asustados, y aun si hubiera habido alguien alrededor no podría haber hecho algo, ese fue de hecho el ultimo pensamiento de Zoicite antes de que -ya sea por la presión, los recuerdos que rápidamente cruzaron su mente, quizás el dolor o una mezcla de los tres- se desmayara, los sentimientos de desesperanza aun rondando su mente.

* * *

><p><strong><em>hola, aqui esta este capi, mientras escribia no pude dejar de pensar, en que tanto AU va a ser este fic, los enemigos se mantendrán pero es bastante probable que sean bastante distintos, en dos caps mas empiezo a meterle romance, que lo disfruten, gracias por los reviews n.n<em>**


	5. Charla con vinus

_**Disclaimer: Sailor moon no me pertenece, solo escribo por diversion.**_

* * *

><p><em>Zoicite miro a su alrededor y empezó a retroceder, sin que se diera cuenta la piedra de Kunzita salió de su bolsillo y cayo al suelo, miro fijamente a Kunzite, los recuerdos rondando su mente aun<em>_"la mirada de tristeza y desesperación en el rostro de sailor mercury cuando miro a su enemigo…"__asi el rubio se rompió y en arranque de pura desesperación "Ayuda, alguien ayuda"-grito aunque sabia que nadie vendría Neflyte ya estaba lejos, no había nadie alrededor, solo arboles y paredes destrozadas, los animales habían huidos asustados, y aun si hubiera habido alguien alrededor no podría haber hecho algo, ese fue de hecho el ultimo pensamiento de Zoicite antes de que -ya sea por la presión, los recuerdos que rápidamente cruzaron su mente, quizás el dolor o una mezcla de los tres- se desmayara, los sentimientos de desesperanza aun rondando su mente._

Si hubiera estado despierto, habría visto a la sailor del amor aparece, desafiar a Kunzite diciendo "_cualquier persona a la que tu quieras hacer daño es digno de salvar"_, hubiera visto a Kunzite desaparecer mirando iracundo a Vinus, y quizás, solo quizás, se habría salvado de ser atado y arrastrado a algún lugar, no sin antes vendar sus heridas tan bien como pudo.

* * *

><p>En algún lugar del templo Hikawa una chica de cabello negro y ojos violeta, sus ojos estaban un poco rojos delatando que había estado llorando, ella se encontraba mirando el cielo, las estrellas habían desaparecido hace rato y el amanecer estaba por venir, pronto el cielo volvería a mirarse azul claro, la chica en cuestión, Rei Hino, suspiro se sentía cansada, sin embargo no quería volver a dormir, porque si cerraba los ojos, <em>el<em> estaría en sus sueños, para mirarla con sus ojos azul cielo, con una chispa de travesura y diversión… pero no duraría, siempre era asi, pronto sus ojos serian fríos y duros como el hielo.

Ella sabía perfectamente quien era ese hombre, que era el hombre que ella había amado… no el hombre que ella amaba ahora y quizás por siempre, el hombre con quien había soñado reunirse desde que era una niña, esos sueños la habían perseguido desde su niñez, al principio las mejores fantasías, pero poco antes de que se reuniera con _el_, se habían convertido en pesadillas, el la atacaba y ella lo mataba, al principio había permanecido firme en que no iba a suceder; "_al demonio, es poco probable que si quiera lo conozca nunca"_ eso era lo que se había dicho, sin embargo lo había encontrado y sus ojos la habían aterrado.

-"y ahora estas muerto, Jedite"-ella susurro su voz colmada de dolor-"maldito traidor"-ella espeto a nadie en particular, ella recordaba de su vida pasada pequeños fragmentos, pero todo había tenido sentido cuando se había convertido en sailor Mars por primera vez, lamento no poder recordar el rostro de su princesa pero no había nada que hacer, sin embargo en desacuerdo con lo que muchos pensaría ella no estaba llamándolo traidor por estar del lado del enemigo, porque ella sabía que no era el de todo, no sabía el porqué exactamente, simplemente _sabia_.

Ella estaba llamándolo traidor porque el había jurado y perjurado que definitivamente no se desharía de el tan fácilmente, ella recordaba claramente sus palabras "_sabes que la única razón por la cual me amenazas de matarme con tu fuego, es porque sabes que volveré",_ pero se había equivocado ella había lanzado su ataque en contra de el, había esperado verlo renacer de sus cenizas, había esperado ver su sonrisa juguetona y sus ojos traviesos, pero ahora el no estaba nunca más…

-"Estúpido, imbécil, tarado, traidor, cabeza hueca"-Rei dijo, su tono de voz creciendo a medida que siguió mencionando insultos contra el guardián del sur-"Mentiroso"-ella finalmente susurro, enterró su cabeza en sus rodillas y dejo sus lagrimas salir libremente.

* * *

><p>El rubio de ojos azules deambulaba nuevamente, después de un rato de conversar con Darién el azabache había admitido que tenia dolor de cabeza, Jed se había retirado para que descansara, no teniendo deseos de ser regañado de nuevo.<p>

Asi que ahora de nuevo no tenia que hacer de nuevo, y daba vueltas por la ciudad mirando las luces nocturnas, las calles abandonadas sin mas que unas pocas personas, pensó en volver en su apartamento de nuevo, sin embargo sus piernas lo habían llevado en dirección contraria, el rubio siguió buscando que hacer metido en sus pensamientos, tanto que no vio al castaño de ojos azules que corría, concentrado en las voces en su cabeza que lo guiaban en dirección a su amigo, sus cuerpo colisionaron, el castaño se paro dispuesto a seguir su camino sin disculparse, cuando miro el rostro del desconocido, que no lo era al fin y al cabo, y en voz baja exclamo-"Jedite"- y sin escuchar ninguna de las protestas del rubio, negando su identidad, lo arrastro en dirección donde antes estaba su amigo, solo para encontrarse con el lugar hecho un desastre y ninguna persona en el, el castaño maldijo en voz baja, mientras Jed miro alrededor tratando de averiguar lo que pasaba, una parte de el preguntándose si de verdad servía de algo seguir negando su identidad-"oye mira, no tengo idea de quien eres pero podrías…"-

-"ya deja de fingir se perfectamente quien eres, el problema aquí es que Kunzite desapareció con Zoicite"-el castaño interrumpió.

-"Kunzite que?, tu recuerdas"-el rubio afirmo-"esto no es bueno, hay que decirle al príncipe"-con eso concluyo antes de arrastrar a Neflyte.

* * *

><p>En algún lugar, un rubio de ojos verdes estaba atado a una silla, la sailor del amor lo miraba esperando su despertar, y un gato blanco miraba del uno al otro con incredulidad.<p>

-"¿estas segura de que esto es buena idea?"- el gato blanco pregunto por tercera vez.

-"ya te lo dije, esta mal herido y atado, estaban peleando y yo quiero saber porque, además podemos obtener muy buena información"- explico la sailor del amor nuevamente, el rubio de quejo un poco antes de que sus ojos se abrieran, automáticamente revisando su alrededor, la habitación era grande como un viejo deposito abandonado, una parte de el se alegro que por lo menos seguía consciente de si mismo, y de que esto no parecía algo que Beryl haría, sus ojos se encuentran con la chica delante de el, de no haber recordado seria solo una sailor mas, pero no era _Vinus_, que también había sido protagonista de alguna de sus pesadillas -las mas tranquilas de ellas- en las que comenzaban con el besándose con Kunzite y luego con Vinus encontrándolos y matarlos lenta y dolorosamente, casi por inercia su boca se abre y con horror exclama: "por favor no me mates, yo no quería, mejor dicho no he hecho nada, juro que nunca lo vi de esa forma, a mi no me interesa, no es mi culpa, fue la bruja que hizo todo…"

La rubia mira con creciente incredulidad como el oji verde siguió hablando, aun sin saber de que habla, siente ganas de reír por alguna razón la idea de matar al chico delante de ella le resulta divertida, ella interrumpe aclarándose la garganta y tratando de que su voz no suene divertida exclama. -"no se de que hablas, pero quiero saber exactamente quien eres y porque estabas peleando con aquel hombre"-ella dijo haciendo uso de sus dotes de actuación para mantenerse seria.

Zoicite miro a Vinus tratando de calmarse y empezó a considerar que tan malo seria decir la verdad, increíblemente se encontró dispuesto a contarle la verdad, o por lo menos la versión editada de la mismas."Zoicite uno de los generales del negaverso"-antes de que alguien dijera nada continuo-"o por lo menos se supone que eso era, la razón por la que peleaba es porque me escucho decir que no seria uno de los perros de Beryl"-el rubio dijo con facilidad, su expresión seria lo hacia ver maduro, la sailor del amor lo miro tratando de decidir si creerle o no, no queriendo caer en el silencio el rubio continuo-"en realidad mi nombre es Zacharias Shimizu, dime Zack"-

-"y porque decidiste que no serias "un perro de Beryl" ahora, no me digas que te aburriste"-la rubia interrogo.

-"nunca quise hacerlo, simplemente necesitaba información"-respondió-"además aunque no hubiera querido, Beryl tiene un gusto por alterar recuerdos"-agrego con una mirada oscura.

-"¿que quieres decir con eso?"- Artemis hizo notar su presencia.

El oji verde lo miro un momento con curiosidad, antes de responder-"Beryl usa la fuerza del negaverso para cambiar los recuerdos con una pequeña exposición a la energía oscura, también puede manejar o cambiar los sentimientos de las personas con una gran exposición, también puede… "-suspiro-"convertir a los seres humanos en youma"-termino de explicar.

La rubia lo miro un momento su rostro tiñéndose de horror, al pensar en las muchas personas que habían sido sometidas a tan cruel destino.

El rubio interpretando la mirada de horror en el rostro de la senshi del amor, y sabiendo hacia donde se dirigían sus pensamientos, interrumpió-"según tengo entendido los poderes de las senshi provienen en cierta medida del cristal de plata, asi que cuando "matan" youmas simplemente los liberan dándoles un nueva oportunidad de vivir, por supuesto no en igual medida que la reencarnación de las senshi, ya que su apariencia no será igual que la que tuvo en su vida pasada, sus habilidades y personalidad difieren de los de esta vida, pero es sin duda mejor que vivir sirviendo a la bruja, yo se lo que se siente"-el rubio tranquilizo.

-"¿cómo sabes todo esto?"- Artemis intervino preocupado.

-"yo viví en la era del milenio de plata, si bien esto tampoco era de que conocimiento común, digamos que yo estaba en un posición en la que tenia mucha información"-el rubio explicó, haciendo un mueca por el dolor en su brazo-"¿cual es tu nombre?"-pregunto.

-"como si fuera a responder eso"- Vinus resoplo.

-"no hablo contigo"-el rubio espeto olvidando temporalmente su terror hacia ella-"el gato"

-"Artemis"-respondió automáticamente Vinus, sin darle importancia alguna, y el gato le dio una mirada reprobatoria por darle más información, Zoicite frunció el ceño mirando a Artemis, y de un momento a otro su mirada mostraba interés.

-"asi que ¿no recuerdas nada tampoco, consejero?"-el rubio pregunto.

-"¿Consejero?, ¿Cómo sabes…?"-el gato se interrumpió-"no se porque me molesto en preguntar"-

-"ya lo dije tengo mucha información, además si recordaras no estarían buscando a la princesa, teniendo los recuerdos de la apariencia y personalidad de la princesa no tomo mucho tiempo encontrarla, y las identidades de Mars y Mercury fueron todavía mas fáciles…"

-"¡tu sabes donde esta la princesa!"-exclamaron al unisonó los otros dos.

-"yo solo trato de demostrar que yo no estoy con Beryl mas, tengo mas información que todos ustedes sobre el negaverso, asi como la necesaria para destruir a las senshi, secuestrando a sus familiares o que se yo, y lo que ustedes mas necesitan que es la identidad de la princesa, no tengo ninguna intención de utilizarla en su contra…"- el rubio dijo en voz baja y tranquila.

-"¿quien eres?"-interrumpió Artemis nuevamente-"para obtener tanta información tendrías que haber tenido un puesto muy alto en el pasado"-

Zoicite suspiro nuevamente, y pensando que decirle quien había sido no estaría tan mal, además tarde o temprano lo recordarían y es mejor haberlo explicado antes-"yo forme parte de la guardia del príncipe de la tierra, fuimos llamados _"Los cuatro reyes celestiales"_y nuestra lealtad estaba a la orden del príncipe, éramos generales, a pesar de eso la mayor parte del tiempo estábamos con el príncipe, nosotros éramos como hermanos, dentro de la corte real había una mujer perdidamente enamorada del príncipe, este siempre se negó a recibir sus afectos pero ella persistió, un día recibimos una visita, la princesa de la luna"-se detuvo mirando a sus oyentes, quienes miraban completamente absortos en su historia-"parece ser, que tuvo curiosidad de las leyendas que había escuchado sobre la tierra, mas concretamente las leyendas sobre el príncipe, ella llego con su propia guardia las sailor senshi, y como un típico cuanto de hadas el príncipe y la princesa se enamoraron, Beryl se auto convenció de que la princesa había hechizado al príncipe, y también convenció a muchos otros, pero la gran mayoría se negó a creer en esas mentiras, incluyendo al Shitennou, en algún momento ella se dio cuenta de que le príncipe en verdad estaba enamorado de la princesa y empezó a utilizar magia oscura, convenció a mas personas de que la princesa estaba hechizando al príncipe, y los que no le creyeron fueron convertidos en youma, y los mas poderosos fueron llamados a servirles, también consumidos por las fuerza oscura, nosotros cuatro seguimos resintiendo con nuestras tropas, pero empezamos a caer, yo fui el primero"-suspiro, y agarro aire para proseguir con su historia.

-"convirtió a mis tropas en youma, y uso la energía oscura para convertirme en uno de sus _perros_"-dijo con amargura-"yo era el _estratega_ asi que básicamente guie a los otros tres a su caída, primero Jedite, después Neflyte, y por ultimo el líder del Shitennou Kunzite, el príncipe se vio forzado a huir a la luna, que finalmente atacamos"-el chico miro al suelo culpable-"cuando reviví no recordaba nada, pero me encontré con unas piedras en un bosque cuando iba de campamento, la azul brillaba era casi como si me llamara asi que la toque y recordé… estuve buscando por mis compañeros un tiempo, pero cuando logre encontrar a Jedite y Neflyte y ya estaban bajo la influencia de la energía oscura de nuevo, parece ser que ella solo cambio lo recuerdos sin hacer gran cosa, y yo estaba solo, sin saber donde estaba Kunzite o el príncipe , asi que me uní al negaverso para buscar información"-el rubio concluyo.

Tanto Artemis como Vinus lo miraron fijamente, antes de que la ultima suspirara-"por lo tanto Beryl, los convirtió en sus esclavos mentales porque el príncipe se enamoro de nuestra princesa, por que estaba _celosa"-_la senshi del amor exclamo con incredulidad-"yo opino que se debe luchar por el amor, pero esto es… enfermizo"-la rubia despotrico, y Zoicite murmuro un "dímelo a mi" en voz baja.

Artemis llamo la atención de ambos después de haber pensado en la historia del general y exclamo:

* * *

><p>Las dos Sailors miraban alrededor, el desastre causado, arboles derribados, y ninguna señal de que el enemigo todavía estuviera por hay, la rubia suspiro, internamente suplicando que nadie hubiera salido herido por su retraso, si bien la rubia de ojos azules se comportaba infantil y caprichosamente de tanto en tanto, no le gustaba que la gente sufriera, y podía tomar enserio su papel como sailor moon, claro eso no le impedía sentir miedo, a su lado Mars frunció el seño ante el desastre, sus pensamientos parecidos a los de la rubia pero a diferencia de sailor Moon, ella pensaba que si habían hecho gran daño alguien, ella los haría sufrir.<p>

-"no parece haber rastros del enemigo"-Mars exclamo, mientras se concentraba en la energía de su alrededor, en efecto encontrando la energía oscura del negaverso, o residuos de ella, lo que indicaba que el enemigo había estado en el lugar, sin embargo hubo algo mas que llamo la atención de la senshi de fuego, fue una energía pura, suave, tranquila, sus ojos miraron hacia la dirección, solo para encontrar una pequeña piedra brillante, ella empezó a caminar hacia la piedra, llamando la atención de sailor moon, quien se dirigió también hacia el lugar, tan pronto como Mars tomo la piedra en sus manos, la rubia pregunto:

-"¿Qué es?"-pregunto con curiosidad, normalmente esto hubiera acarrado una respuesta osca de la senshi de fuego, sin embargo esta vez Mars observaba con creciente curiosidad la piedra en sus manos.

-"la energía que proviene de ella… se siente familiar… no se…"-Mars dijo aun mirando la piedra con curiosidad.

-"será mejor que la llevemos con Mercury, no sabemos de donde provienes, es mejor cerciorarse"- sailor moon interrumpió, arrastrando a su amiga.

* * *

><p>-"¿Cuales son los nombres civiles de Mars y Mercury?"-el gato blanco pregunto buscando confirmar lo antes dicho, por le general, quien intentaba concentrarse en la voz del minino, y no en el dolo en su brazo y pierna.<p>

-"Rei Hino y Amy Mizuno"-el rubio respondió sin chistar.

El gato suspiro, con cada palabra que salía de la boca del general lo único que conseguía era convencerse mas y mas… -"suéltalo"-finalmente el gato exclamo, la rubia asintió sin chistas y empezó a soltar las cuerdas, después de todo ella no dudaba de la historia del general.

Lo miro un momento y en un rápido flash una idea paso por su mente -"¡Mars mato a uno de tus amigos!"-exclamo con culpa, se sorprendió cuando el chico le resto importancia con una expresión desdeñosa.

-"no te preocupes Jed parece pensar que un día en que Mars no trate de matarlo es un mal día, en realidad estaba bastante feliz de que fue Mars…"-el rubio dijo mientras sonreía, recordando la expresión de alegría infantil de su amigo mientras explicaba todo a Darién.

Salió de sus pensamientos para recibir una mirada de incredulidad en el rostro de Vinus, decidió explicar -"Jedite recibió el apodo de Suzaku el que renace de sus cenizas, asi que después de que Mars lo matara Jedite volvió a la vida, aunque pase un mal rato mientras recordaba eso, como un bono el ya no estaba mal"-el rubio explico.

La rubia asintió un poco sorprendida-"asi que dos de ustedes ya no están bajo el control de Beryl…"

El rubio tomo la palabra interrumpiendo a Vinus-"no tres de nosotros, Neflyte volvió en si hoy, también logramos encontrar al príncipe y sus recuerdos parecen estar regresando…"-el rubio se interrumpió, como una idea paso por su cabeza, maldijo en voz baja -"¿cuanto tiempo hemos estado aquí?"- el rubio pregunto.

-"tres hora, creo…"-la rubia respondió, mientras que el color desapareció de el rostro del chico, y salió corriendo ignorando los gritos detrás de el, desapareció diciendo un "nos vemos después!"

-"como si fuera a quedarme aquí"-la rubia exclamo antes de empezar a seguir al hombre, Artemis negó suspirando, ante la actitud de Vinus, sabiendo que iba detrás del rubio, mitad por curiosidad, mitad por querer hacer tiempo y no ir a clases.

* * *

><p>En otra parte de la ciudad serena corría fuera de su cuarto para no llegar tarde a clase, la piedra, Kunzita, que había encontrado con Rei guardada en su habitación, abrió la puerta de su casa prepara para salir corriendo, chocando con el pecho de un hombre, levanto la vista, sus ojos cruzando con los de color plata azulado, el cabello negro y la piel semi-oscura, la rubia chillo con alegría, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del hombre, el joven sonrió envolviendo sus brazos en la cintura de la chica, y ella dijo en voz alta...<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hasta aquí amigos espero que les guste este cap, no pude resistirme a colocar la parte de Rei de alguna forma pensé que ya que ella podía utilizar su poder antes de convertirse en sailor ella podría recordar mas, claro que ella no recuerda sobre la princesa, porque si lo hiciera adiós a mis ideas, lamento la tardanza el pequeño problema con mi pc dejo de ser pequeño y se convirtió en grande, por suerte siempre prevengo y deje este archivo guardado en un pendrive, pero a la laptop se le daño el cargador y ayer fue que me lo compraron nuevo, mi pc sigue muerta, disculpen si tardo en subir, dejen reviews n.n<em>**


	6. Kazuo Sato

_**Disclaimer: Sailor moon no me pertenece**_

* * *

><p>En otra parte de la ciudad serena corría fuera de su cuarto para no llegar tarde a clase, la piedra, Kunzita, que había encontrado con Rei guardada en su habitación, abrió la puerta de su casa prepara para salir corriendo, chocando con el pecho de un hombre, levanto la vista, sus ojos cruzando con los de color plata azulado, el cabello negro y la piel semi-oscura, la rubia chillo con alegría, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del hombre, el joven sonrió envolviendo sus brazos en la cintura de la chica, y ella dijo en voz alta:<p>

-"Kazu"- Kazu sonrió suavemente.

-"supongo que tus padres olvidaron decirte que me mude a la ciudad"-Kazu dijo en su voz suave y tranquila.

-"eso es muy bueno, acompáñame a la escuela Kazu"-la rubia dijo arrastrando al su acompañante.

-"te llevaría en mi auto, pero vine caminando hasta aquí Sere"- el pelinegro suspiro caminando al lado de la rubia.

-"no importa, lo bueno es que estas de vuelta"- Serena dijo alegremente, volviendo su atención a su acompañante, descuidando su camino, sin saber que en la siguiente esquina tres chicos se aproximaban corriendo, sin querer chocando con otro chico rubio.

-"Jed, ¿estas bien?"-una voz llamo, serena levanto la vista, sus ojos encontrarse con zafiro de Darién, a su lado un chico a quien no reconoció, Kazu miro con curiosidad a los tres hombres delante de el.

-"tranquilo Darién, lo siento Serena"-el rubio dijo poniéndose de pie, dispuesto a seguir con su camino, cuando una nueva voz lo interrumpió.

-"¡Chicos, aquí estoy!"-los chico soltaron un suspiro, mirando al chico rubio que se acercaba corriendo hacia ellos, junto con una rubia que llevaba ropa casual y su largo cabello suelto.

Serena miro a los hombres con curiosidad, sus ojos centrándose, casi por inercia, en Darién quien miraba verdaderamente aliviado, luego en Jed que parecía bastante dispuesto a dar saltos de alegría, o el tercer hombre quien miraba con una sonrisa.

Kazu también miro la escena tratando de, por algún motivo, averiguar que significaba el comportamiento de las personas delante de el-"_ellos están obviamente aliviados con la presencia de ese chico, así que el pudo estar desaparecido"-_el peli negro pensó-"_también puede ser que el estuvo en peligro, o tiene algo que ellos necesitan mucho…"-_muchas ideas mas pasaron por la cabeza del joven, sus ojos vagaron por cada uno de ellos, finalmente caer en la chica rubia de pie junto al recién llegado, de alguna forma sintiéndose atraído por la niña, el pelinegro negó con la cabeza y volver su mirada a la niña delante de el, quien miraba todo lo sucedido con curiosidad.

-"hay que seguir Sere, llegaras tarde a la escuela"- el dijo, captando la atención de la princesa, quien salió corriendo, arrastrándolo en el proceso, no pudo liberarse de la curiosidad hacia los hombres, volteo a mirarlos solo para encontrarse con los ojos azul zafiro, quien lo miraban con curiosidad, el ceño ligeramente fruncido, el pelinegro despego su mirada, por alguna razón sentirse repentinamente nervioso.

Sintiéndose tranquilo por la aparición de su amigo, o quizás la sensación de seguridad de tener a su princesa cerca, mas probablemente una mezcla de ambos, Darién se encontró sonriendo ligeramente, fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la voz de un hombre, cuya presencia no había notado antes, la voz le resulto ligeramente familiar, pero descarto el pensamiento rápidamente, sintiendo una oleada de celos a la forma cariñosa en que el desconocido llamo a _su_ Serena, los celos solo siguieron creciendo cuando vio su princesa arrastras al hombre detrás de ella, el hombre se volvió su ojos a el, encontrando sus miradas, los ojos azul-plata lo miraban con curiosidad, los ojos que también resultaron familiares, noto la mirada nerviosa del hombre.

-"mira eso, parece que el pequeño príncipe esta celoso"-Jed dijo su voz burlona, sin poder evitarlo encontrándose tratando de distraer a Darién de sus celos, que era el sentimiento dominante en el aunque había algo mas "_nostalgia…"_ el rubio se pregunto porque, antes de decidir, que el príncipe simplemente fue deseoso de que el pudiera decir que Serena era suya.

Como respuesta obtuvo un bufido del príncipe, quien volvió su atención al rubio de ojos verdes, quien simplemente miraba el intercambio con curiosidad.

-"asi que, ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Y ¿Quién es tu amiga?"-Darién pregunto.

-"¡Es Sailor Vinus!"-Jed exclamo alegremente antes de que su compañero rubio pudiera decir nada.

Zoicite lo miro un momento antes de asentir, al mismo tiempo Mina susurro algo parecido a "_si eras tu, después de todo"_

-"Jed esta en lo cierto, en cuanto a lo que paso, creo que me salvo después de que me desmayara en medio de mi pelea con Kunzite, luego me llevo a interrogarme, estuve inconsciente durante tres horas, y tuve que contarle, pero por lo menos no estoy de nuevo con el negaverso"-el rubio explico, una pequeña sonrisa de alivio adornando su rostro.

Darién asintió con la cabeza en dirección a su amigo antes de mirar a la rubia delante de el, un poco sorprendido por el parecido entre Vinus y Serena las expresiones fueron parecidas, aunque los ojos y el cabello fueron de un color un poco mas claro que los de Serena, -"supongo que debería darte las gracias…?"-Darién dejo la frase incompleta, pidiendo el nombre de la rubia.

-"¡Mina Aino!"-Jed exclamo antes de que la sailor del amor pudiera contestar, por otro lado Zack observo a su amigo con el seño fruncido, preguntándose desde cuando Jed conocía la identidad de Vinus, y porque no se lo había dicho.

Darién negó con la cabeza antes la actitud de sus amigo-"un placer conocerte Aino-san, mi nombre es Darién Chiba y este es mi amigo…?"- el se detuvo un momento mirando a Neflyte, preguntándose si debería llamarlo Neflyte, o si el tenia otro nombre ahora, el castaño viendo la incertidumbre en el rostro de el príncipe intervino.

-"Neil Kimura, un placer"-se presento.

Mina miro de arriba abajo a Darién, antes de exclamar alegremente -"supongo que tu serás el príncipe"-ella exclamo con una sonrisa picara en el rostro, luego recordando repentinamente pregunto-"¿donde esta la princesa?-"

Zack dio un paso adelante y empezó a hablar -"la acabas de ver"-el rubio admitió-"esa de antes era Serena Tsukino, sailor moon y la princesa Serenity"-el rubio explico.

-"S-Sailor M-moon"-la rubia tartamudeo en respuesta, sentirse un poco aterrada de que la princesa que debía proteger estaba ni mas ni menos que en medio del campo de batalla,

Darién comprendiendo un poco los sentimientos de la sailor, les dio una mirada triunfante a Jed y Zack, el ultimo negando con la cabeza en señal de desacuerdo.

-"no te preocupes ella sabe defenderse, además es un buen plan dejar que ella siga en batalla el negaverso no busca a la princesa en medio de la batalla, y realmente no saben cuantas sailor Scauts hay"-el rubio señalo.

Mina suspiro, sintiéndose un poco mas tranquila.

-"creo que deberíamos irnos"-Neil se dirigió a Zack, quien asintió con la cabeza, y luego volteo a mirar al príncipe.

-"ya saben que nosotros no estamos de su parte, si nos ven con cualquiera de ustedes se darán cuenta de que somos aliados, y la libertad que tienen para moverse se perderá, además debo curar estas heridas, no se preocupen por nosotros nos mantendremos en contacto de una forma u otra"-el estratega dijo antes de marcharse con su compañero castaño.

Los otros tres los vieron marcharse luego Jed exclamo-"ey Mina no has tenido desayuno, o si?"-el estomago de la rubia gruño en respuesta-"vamos a conseguir algo de comer, luego discutimos esto"-el rubio dijo poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza y empezando a caminar, los otros dos siguiéndolo de cerca.

* * *

><p>Despues de haber dejado a una muy entusiasmada Serena en la escuela Kazu se encontró dando vueltas por la ciudad, sin tener idea que hacer, decidió que bien podía empezar a conocer su entorno y que bien un poco mas de caminata no le haría mal, el miro por todos lados, tiendas, cafeterías, y otras tantas cosas, reconociendo un par de cosas que habrían gustado a la rubia.<p>

Varias mujeres observaron de reojo al peli negro al pasar, algunas de ellas trataron inútilmente de llamar su atención, Kazu estaba acostumbrado a ignorar las mujeres de su alrededor, también a pasear por si solo ya que nunca había sido muy sociable, claro eso no había impedido a Serena envolverlo totalmente, el chico se detuvo y observo la tienda enfrente de el, un supermercado, suspirando atravesó la puerta, mirando alrededor tomo un carrito y empezó a caminar comprando cosas básicas para la supervivencia, tomando varios cereales y frutas, la mayoría de las cosas que no eran necesario cocinar.

Kazu no sabia cocinar, podria ser bueno para muchas cosas pero kazu _nunca _trataba de cocinar, ese no era su fuerte, mejor dicho el no podía cocinar ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

El peli negro miro una serie de comidas que solo necesitaban ser calentadas, o agregar agua hirviendo para estar listas, tratando de decidir cual llevar.

-"eso no es saludable, ya sabes"-Kazu se volvio para mirar a un hombre de cabello castaño que le habia hablado.

Ahora normalmente esto solo valdría una mirada fria del peli negro, en su lugar movido por la curiosidad que sentia hacia el hombre, Kazu respondió.

-"trata de comer cualquier cosa que yo haya cocinado"-el dijo en voz baja sin dejar de mirar la comida en sus manos.

-"asi que ¿no puedes cocinar ni aunque tu vida dependiera de ello?"-en respuesta solo recibio una mirada de los ojos plata, lo que causo al castaño estallar en un carcajada, cuando finalmente logro calmarse dijo -"me recuerdas a dos de mis amigos, no pueden cocinar _nada"-_ el castaño puso énfasis en la palabra nada.

los labios de Kazu se movieron hacia arriba, casi sonriendo, antes de volver su mirada seria al oji azul -"¿de donde conoces a mi prima?"-el peli negro lo miro fijamente, bien sabia que su mirada era intimidante, hasta que el otro joven volvio su mirada y mirando un poco confuso pregunto:

-"¿Que prima...?"-el castaño paro cuando cayo en cuenta, y realmente curioso continuo-"¿te refieres a Serena?"-el oji azul espero que el otro asintiera con la cabeza antes de continuar-"nosotros no nos conocemos, ella conoce a mis amigos Darién y Jed"-Neil sonrió, mientras pensaba en contarle a su príncipe que no había de que preocuparse... o quizás no comentarle nada y dejar a Jed molestarlo.

-"ya veo"-el oji azul murmuro para si mismo antes de tomar una las comidas ponerlas en su carrito, y voltearse dispuesto a irse, antes de eso miro hacia atrás y lo suficientemente alto para que el castaño lo escuchara dijo-"Kazuo Sato"

-"Neil Kimura, fue un placer conocerte"-el castaño se despidio, totalmente inconsciente de que esa conversación era la mas larga que Kazu hubiera tenido con cualquiera fuera de su familia y por voluntad propia, cuando Neil se volteo dispuesto a seguir con su compra le pareció ver el pelo de Kazu mucho mas largo de lo que lo llevaba y un destello color plata, pero al segundo siguiente ya no estaba.

* * *

><p><strong><em>hola gente, lamento la tardanza mi pc sigue muerta no puedo estar con la laptop mucho tiempo y ya entre en exámenes asi que tengo que estudiar e investigar si quiero mi pc de vuelta, espero que les guste... Gracias Minako por comentar n.n. si alguien le esto dejad reviews<em>**


	7. El casamentero

_**Disclaimer: Sailor moon no me pertenece**_

* * *

><p>Jed y Mina caminaban uno al lado de otro hablando de cualquier cosa, Darién se había despedido despues de terminar el desayuno y haber decidido que hacer con respecto a su identidad, la rubia decidió que despues de todo podía faltar a clases y conocer a su nuevo compañero, Artemis -quien se les había unido poco despues de empezar su desayuno- se había ido con Darién preguntando todo lo que pudo.<p>

-"... el estuvo negando lo por un tiempo, siempre era divertido molestarlo respecto a eso, pero a final de cuentas tuvo que admitir que la princesa Serenity le gustaba"-Jed sonrió al recordar los tiempos felices en el milenio de plata.

Mina sonrió divertida, antes de suspirar-"me gustaria poder recordar, es decir parece tan..._ lejano,_ parece difícil de creer que todo esto allá pasado"-la rubia miro al cielo un momento-"me gustaría poder recordar quienes eran mis amigos, como era yo antes"-Mina se dio cuente de la mirada de curiosidad-"¿Que?"-

El rubio la miro un momento antes de exclamar"-es solo que para este punto pensé que ya me estarías preguntando acerca de si tenias un novio o algo así"-el rubio se explico.

-"No tengo tiempo para preocuparme por algo tan tonto como eso, debo concentrarme en proteger a la princesa..."-la rubia fue interrumpida por la mirada de indignación total del mas joven shitennou.

-"_algo tan tonto como eso,_ quien eres y que hiciste con Vinus"-el oji-azul dijo, obviamente disgustado-"es decir tu eres la diosa del amor, es totalmente extraño para que _tu _de todas las personas llamar tonto al amor"-

-"no es tonto, solamente creo que es tonto para mi distraerme de esa forma sea o no se la diosa del amor es obvio que no estoy destinada a amar a nadie, _el _lo predijo"-la Senshi del amor se explico sus ojos reflejando su tristeza.

-"¿quien lo predijo?"-

-"danburite, era parte del negaverso y alguien a quien conocía en mi vida pasada yo... yo me enamore de el sin saber que era mi enemigo y antes de morir predijo que mi amor permanecería sin esperanza"-la rubia explico suspirando.

Para su sorpresa Jed la miro casi burlándose y luego estallo en una carcajada durante unos segundos antes de que se detuviera por la mirada asesina de Mina-"discúlpame, es simplemente que me cuesta creer que hayas caído en algo como eso, no estoy seguro de recordar ese nombre, pero por lo que sabemos el pudo estar mintiendo sobre su predicción es decir que mejor forma de debilitar a la sailor del amor, que hacer que deje de creer en el amor"-el rubio se burlo-"ademas aun si fuera cierto todavía pudo haberse equivocado, pero tu eres la que tiene que lograr que el se equivoque, por el simple hecho de creer en sus palabras y darte por vencida estas dándole la razón, y yo conozco a otra persona que se encargara de que ese sujeto se haya equivocado, tan pronto como el entre en su cabales claro esta"-las ultimas palabras fueron un murmullo silencioso.

Mina se detuvo mirando fijamente al suelo considerando sus palabras, despues de unos segundos de silencio ella empezó a reír, mientras cubría su rostro con las manos las gotas de agua caían al suelo, las lagrimas de la Senshi del amor, ella las limpio rápidamente sin dejar de sonreír.

-"Tienes razón, de todas las personas que podría haber escuchado, hacerle caso a uno de mis enemigos, eso no fue muy inteligente de mi parte, actuaba simplemente como una niña con el corazón roto no pensé con claridad"-la rubia termino su expresión alegre.

-"así que... ¿no me vas a preguntar acerca de esa persona?"-Jeydon pregunto y se sorprendió cuando Mina negó con la cabeza.

-"voy a encontrarlo por mi misma... a la personas a quien podre amar"-Vinus sonrió brillantemente antes de volver su atención a Jed y exclamar alegremente -"estoy segura que tu también tienes alguien así, cuéntame"-la sailor del amor exigió.

El rubio sonrió antes de empezar a contar su historia a la diosa del amor.

* * *

><p>Los ojos violeta vagaron alrededor del lago frente a ella, la chica suspiro nuevamente abrazándose a si misma, ella se había levantado con toda la intención de ir a la escuela, sin embargo su abuelo la había detenido y casi ordenado que no fuera a la escuela, ella no tenia nada que hacer habia venido a ese lugar para estar sola, sin embargo el recuerdo de Jedite no la dejaba descansar, una parte de ella se consoló pensando que en consideración de lo que sabia Jedite fue definitivamente mas feliz muerto que sirviendo a Beryl, pero el pensamiento no ayudaba cuando una vocecita molesta susurraba<em> "pero estaria mucho mejor vivo"<em> y ella no podia hacer otra cosa que estar de acuerdo.

Rei se puso de pie poco dispuesta a revolcarse en el _"si hubiera..."_ despues de todo ella cumplió con su deber, ella encontraría a la princesa y vencería al negaverso, y luego... encontraría que hacer, habia muchos hombres en el mundo y si bien era imposible encontrar a alguien como Jedite, todavía habia muchas opciones y ella ya habia elegido su objetivo... _Darién Chiba._

Con ánimos renovados, la guerrera de marte empezó a caminar, sin saber que pronto esa idea estaría totalmente descartada.

* * *

><p>Sentado en un banca en el parque Darien suspiro, preguntándose porque exactamente habia decidido separarse de Jed y Mina, a sabiendas de que no tenia nada que hacer, su mente vago al hecho de que ya tenia a tres de sus mejores amigos devuelta, sonrió ante la perspectiva de que sus guardianes volvieran a estar completos, de esa forma derrotarían a Beryl y el podría dedicar su atención a Serena, el principe sonrio brillantemente ante la idea de poder estar <em>por fin <em>con su princesa.

Darien se puso de pie dirigiéndose a la árcade, despues de todo a pesar de que tenia muchos secretos, Andrew habia sido la única persona con las que habia establecido alguna relación, el era su amigo y por otra parte Darien podría necesitar una conversación sin que se mencionara su pasado o su pelea con el mal.

El pelinegro empujo la puerta y pronto los ojos verdes de Andrew le devolvieron la mirada.

-"Ey, Darien"- el rubio saludo alegremente-"te has acordado de mi"-bromeo.

-"he estado un poco ocupado últimamente"-el oji azul dijo antes de sentarse.

-"debio ser importante"-Andrew fingio preocupación-"despues de todo no has venido a ver a Serena"-se burlo como de costumbre, fue una sorpresa cuando miro el tinte rojizo en las mejillas de Darien y ninguna intencion de discutir-"¡No puede ser lo admitiste!"-exclamo con incredulidad.

-"yo no admití nada"-Darien discutió poniéndose de pie.

-"el que calla otorga"-dijo con una sonrisa maligna en su cara-"Darien y Serena sentados en un árbol dándose besos"-el rubio empezó a cantar ignorando las protestas de Darien.

Claro que su discusión infantil fue cortada por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, en el portal fue Rei Hino quien estaba internamente bendiciendo su suerte.

-"Hola Darien, Andrew-"Rei saludo amablemente.

Andrew sonrió en respuesta.

"Ey, como estas"- Darien saludo, tratando de recordar como se llamaba la chica delante de el, sabia perfectamente que era una de las amigas de Serena y Sailor Mars, y que en algún momento se habia presentado, pero el habia estado pensando como llamar la atención de Serena en ese momento, por supuesto no es como si el iba admitir eso nunca.

Andrew miro a su amigo con una ceja alzada un momento, antes de fruncir el ceño un poco, dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-"Fantástico"-la sacerdotisa dijo, ignorando lo que pasaba por la mente de los otros dos chicos-"y tu"-

-"muy bien"- el príncipe respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-"Quieres algo Rei?"-Andrew pregunto deliberadamente mencionando su nombre, para sacar a su amigo del apuro, por supuesto que despues hablaría con el sobre lo descortés que era no prestar atención a los nombres de la gente, en especial cuando esa gente era la mejor amiga de la chica que le gustaba.

-"una malteada de chocolate estaría bien"-respondió desviando sus ojos de Darien.

-"y Café para ti Darien"-Andrew dijo antes de que el peli negro pudiera abrir la boca, y haciendo a su amigo sonreír en respuesta.

Andrew rápidamente puso las bebidas enfrente de ambos y mirando a Rei pregunto-"¿no deberías estar en la escuela?"-

-"mi abuelo parece pensar que necesito tiempo libre y simplemente me prohibió ir"-Rei dijo, su atención sin embargo estaba en Darien que se habia vuelto para escuchar su respuesta-"Cree que necesito_ salir_ y divertirme con mis amigos"-Rei resalto la palabra salir, sin dejar de mirar a Darien, esperando que se diera cuenta de la indirecta.

La mente de Darien estaba en otra cosa sin embargo, el plan rápidamente se formo en su cabeza, quizás por el hecho de que sus recuerdos de las charlas con Vinus o la misma Serenity, pero su mente trabajaba rápidamente, actuando como casamentero.

-"Ya sabes, creo que podriamos ir a una cita doble, nos encontraríamos aquí mañana por la tarde, si quieres..."- las palabras habia salido de su boca antes de que pudiera controlarlo, en respuesta los ojos de Rei se iluminaron.

-"¡Por supuesto!"-Rei exclamo rápidamente, termino su bebida de un sorbo-"Nos vemos"-dijo felizmente antes de irse.

Despues de ver el intercambio Andrew miro incrédulo a Darien-"¿Que demonios estas haciendo?"-su incredulidad de repente se convirtió en ira, despues de todo Serena era como su hermana y el no estaba para nada dispuesto a dejar que Darien jugara al Don juan.

-"relájate"-Darien dijo mientras tomaba un poco de su café-"yo dije que iríamos a una cita doble, yo nunca dije que iba a ser su cita"-el explico con facilidad sin inmutarse ante la ira de su amigo.

-"y si no vas a ser su cita, puede saberse ¿quien?"-el rubio pregunto su ceño aun fruncido.

Los ojos de Darien centellaron, dándoles un verdadero aspecto a zafiro-"Jed"-una sonrisa se extendió por su cara.

La ira de Andrew se convirtió de nuevo en incredulidad mientras miraba fijamente a su amigo, "_el esta haciendo de...casamentero?"_el coloco su mano en la frente de su amigo y fruncio el ceño, mientras preguntaba en voz baja -"¿Quien eres? y ¿Que hiciste con Darien?-"

* * *

><p>En la oscuridad y al acecho fue el ultimo de los perros de Beryl, observaba con el ceño fruncido a un hombre de cabello oscuro... Kazuo Sato, Beryl le habia encomendado encontrar al joven y traerlo a su presencia porque aparentemente era uno de los antiguos generales del negaverso.<p>

Beryl se habia burlado de la estupidez de la antigua reina de la luna, tratar de dar una oportunidad a sus generales de redimirse, como si algunos de sus _verdaderos_ generales se volverían buenos.

Kunzite por otra parte era el mas en contra de ir por ese hombre, despues de todo el era completamente capaz de derrotar a las Senshi sin ayuda, pero no podia negar las ordenes de su reina.

Tan pronto como Kazu entro en su apartamento, Kunzite apareció dentro, apenas teniendo tiempo para reaccionar se volteo para ver a su atacante, aun sin poder sentir la energía Kazu vio perfectamente la bola de energía que su atacante lanzo, los ojos de plata se encontraron con los plata azulado y eso fue lo ultimo que vio Kazu antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

_Nadie sintió el ligero cambio en la energía, cuando la piedra en la habitación de Serena Tsukino brillo fuertemente... antes de romperse en miles de fragmentos sin brillo alguno_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ey gente ¿Que les pareció? hace un par de días termine mis exámenes y ahora tengo una semana de vacaciones, mi pc sigue muerta y no podre mandarla arreglar o comprar otra antes de mayo, pero ya que no tengo que estudiar tanto, podre subir cada semana sin falta.<strong>_

_**En cuanto a la piedra... yo solo prometo que abra Kunzite bueno y malas reacciones de su comportamiento con Zack jeje, en todo caso yo se porque las cosas suceden y ustedes tendrán que esperar (siempre quise decir eso XD) hasta pronto y muchas gracias, Minako, Lali, Lunarisita y Numeneesse por comentar y hablando de eso dejen Reviews n.n**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>uff esta es la tercera vez que subo este capitulo espero que esta vez salga, muchas gracias a Usako, por avisar que no se podía leer, y a Minako por señalar que habia escenas repetidas no se como se me paso, en fin...<em>**


	8. Byakko

_**Disclaimer: Sailor moon no me pertenece**_

* * *

><p><em>Nadie sintió el ligero cambio en la energía, cuando la piedra en la habitación de Serena Tsukino brillo fuertemente... antes de romperse en miles de fragmentos sin brillo alguno.<em>

Serena salio de la escuela, una sensación de hundimiento dominándola esta vez la rubia se pregunto el porque de esto, despues de todo la escuela no habia sido tan mala hoy en día, aparte de eso... la rubia levanto la vista a su lado estaba Lita Kino, su nueva compañera de clase quien le habia dado de su delicioso desayuno en la mañana.

Y su querido primo se habia mudado a la ciudad, Serena negó con la cabeza -"debe ser mi imaginación"-ella murmuro suavemente-"Ey Lita, vamos rápido"-dijo volviendo a su alegría habitual.

* * *

><p>Kazu abrio los ojos lentamente, sintiéndose un poco mareado por el torrente de recuerdos que habían invadido su mente.<p>

-"Veo que has despertado Kazuo Sato o debería decir Cuarzo?"-buscando de donde provenía la voz, el peli negro se encontró con los ojos de la bruja, en un movimiento elegante se puso de pie y se inclino ante ella.

-"Su majestad"-su ropa casual cambio por un uniforme de general del negaverso, colocado de una forma similar a la de Kunzite pero las lineas fueron de un color plata.

-"Te he encontrado en el momento justo Cuarzo, tu que comandabas a los siete demonios mas poderosos del negaverso quien mejor para encontrarlos y traer los cristales arco iris a mi"-dijo Beryl una sonrisa malévola en su rostro.

-"Sera como ordenes mi ama, yo a diferencia de _otros _puedo cumplir con mi deber"-el pelinegro sonrio, mientras miraba con desdén a Kunzite.

-"¿Como te atreves...?"-la replica de Kunzite fue cortada por una mirada de la bruja.

-"El tiene razón, mas te vale que empieces a ser útil, trata de cazar a los traidores"-la voz de Beryl estaba repleta de burla cruel y su mirada era despectiva, Cuarzo miraba la escena obviamente complacido, con un movimiento Beryl hizo aparecer un cristal negro de su bola de cristal, y fue a parar a las manos de Cuarzo-"Con eso seras capaz de encontrarlos con facilidad, Cuarzo"-con esas ultimas palabras Cuarzo reapareció en su apartamento, seguido de un furioso Kunzite pero antes de que el General pudiera hacer nada, Cuarzo ya lo tenia contra la pared y en voz baja y mortal empezo a susurrar.

-"vaya que eres estupido, vamos a dejar unos puntos claro, yo _no_ soy tu subordinado, yo sigo ordenes de una sola personas, yo no soy alguien con quien puedas jugar y por ultimo no trates de usar el mismos truco conmigo yo no tropiezo dos veces con la misma piedra"-a medida que decir cada palabra aumentaba la fuerza con la que sujetaba al otro hombre-"¡Desaparece!"-finalmente rugió soltandolo.

Kunzite no pudo hacer otra cosa que desaparecer tan rapido como pudo, con un chasquido de sus dedos Kazu volvio a sus ropas normales, suspiro antes de dirigirse a su nueva comida, no sin antes tomar las bolsas de comida que todavia aguardaban en la entrada, dejo las bolsas sobre la mesa, tomo un vaso con agua y se fue a su cuarto.

La habitación era blanca, con una cómoda de madera y un espejo, un ordenador, la cama colocada en el centro y sobre ella una maleta, no había cualquier elemento que sirviera para descifrar la personalidad del joven, ya sea por haberse mudado recientemente o cualquier otra cosa.

El pelinegro coloco el vaso sobre la comoda, se sentó en la cama y empezó a rebuscar en la maleta, después de unos segundos saco una fotografía, en la que aparecía un niño moreno con el cabello negro y largo, una niña rubia con los ojos azules que abrazaba a un pequeño cachorro de perro, Kazu miro la foto durante unos pocos segundos antes de colocarla en la cama y en voz baja murmuro -"ojala pudiera sacarte de aquí Sere, lo ultimo que necesito es que te suceda algo"-suspiro y volvió a buscar en la maleta, antes de sacar lo que parecía ser unas aspirinas y se tomo unas, se quedo un momento con la vista fija en la pared antes de ponerse de pie y golpear la pared con su cabeza suavemente-"me siento enfermo"-el pelinegro afirmo, mientras levantaba una mano al nivel de su cara-"es todo por esta energía, la energía del negaverso es sucia"-levanto la mano y tomo un mechón de su cabello negro y lo miro fijamente hasta que en empezara a parpadear entre el color negro y el plata, con un suspiro soltó el cabello que permaneció en su color negro, y se recostó en su cama -"Cuarzo"-probo el nombre en su boca una sonrisa burlona extendiéndose en su cara _"parece que ni siquiera puedes reconocer a tus propios hombres" -_"aun si estando tan débil no te dejare influir en mi, _nunca caigo dos veces"- _la sonrisa del hombre se convirtió en petulante y su cabello se volvió totalmente plateado, sus ojos normalmente estoicos mostraban su ferocidad, la ferocidad de _Byakko._

* * *

><p>Ya era por la tarde cuando Darien se habia vuelto a cruzar con Jed y Mina, viendo las dos figuras sentadas en el parque a lo lejos Darien pensó que los dos podrían fácilmente pasar por familia, luego de mirarlos un momento deicidio que podía incluir a Serena en ese barco, despues de todo los tres rubios, ligeras diferencias en los tonos, y los ojos azules casi iguales, claro no habia que olvidar un rasgos que estos tres compartían, su personalidad burbujeante y su tendencia a tratar de emparejar a las personas de su alrededor, un rasgo que parecen haber logrado trasmitir a Darien.<p>

Si miran desde lejos la personalidad de Darien se podría observar a un joven en su ultimo año de escuela, serio, educado e incluso maduro, ahora si miran de cerca podrían observar que Darien tenia todos esos rasgos, si lo colocan a cualquier lugar cercano a Serena Tsukino eso iba a cambiar.

Los niños mas jóvenes tenían la tendencia de molestar al objeto de su afecto en un intento de llamar la atención, Darien molesto a Serena en numerosas ocasiones buscando su atención, despues de que ella se fuera regresaba a su actitud normal sin darle mucha importancia, pero parece ser que despues de que sus recuerdos regresaran y la expocision prolongada a varios factores, todos ellos rubios, habían logrado trasmitir el rasgo a Darien, quien habia logrado con éxito invitar a Rei a una cita doble omitiendo el pequeño detalle de que el no iba a ser su cita.

Y así fue que despues de contarles a los dos rubios lo que habia hecho, Mina lo habia mirado con alegría al ver la oportunidad para su nuevo amigo, por otro lado Jedite quien podía recordar muchos de los rasgos de Darien lo habia mirado increíblemente antes de preguntar si estaba enfermo o tenia fiebre, Darien habia respondido con exactamente la misma respuesta que le habia dado a la pregunta de Andrew unas pocas horas atras.

-"es por la expocision prolongada a rubios casamenteros"-despues habia sonreído y terminar con la misma frase que habia dicho a su otro amigo rubio-"y si, también me refiero a ti como rubio casamentero"-

Luego se habia marchado del árcade mientras Andrew se habia quedado hay, con la boca abierta mirando por donde Darien se habia ido, inconsciente de que unos minutos mas tarde Serena llegaría solo unos minutos mas tarde con su nueva amiga lita.

Los tres de ellos habían estado afinando algunos puntos de su plan, antes de que Darien decidiera que por el bien de su salud mental debía alejarse de los rubios.

* * *

><p>Por otro lado Kazu estaba mirando al cristal en su mano, su mirada de hielo sin demostrar sus sentimientos, o mejor dicho muy bien escondidos, si alguien que lo conociera lo hubiera visto se hubiera dado cuenta de los disgustado que estaba, despues de todo a el no le gustaba ir por hay despertando antiguos demonios, pero era consciente de que el cristal de plata tenia que ser encontrado y para ello era necesario los cristales arco-iris.<p>

Ahora a pesar de todo habia utilizado el cristal oscuro, y ahora miro fijamente el cristal rojo en su mano, antes de darse cuenta de la presencia de una nueva persona el la miro un momento antes de que una voz en su cabeza conectara los puntos rápidamente "..._ Júpiter" _a pesar del reconocimiento la mascara fría quedo en su lugar... pero estuvo a punto de dejarla caer cuando Sailor moon habia aparecido en escena.

En primer lugar por alguna misteriosa razón, quizás alguna cosa de transformación o algo así, no la habia reconocido pero luego sumando la voz y el cabello rubio que habia logrado ver, "_Serena"_ y apenas pudo contenerse de voltear a mirar a la princesa, su prima.

Hechando una mirada rápida a Júpiter el pelinegro decidió confiar en ella para la protección de Serena asi que rápidamente desapareció llevando consigo el cristal rojo, no fue a reportarse a Beryl, en un momento de furia Kazu trato de encontrar la energía del príncipe, despues de todo esa misma mañana habia visto a los cuatro juntos, así que ellos deberían saber, despues de un momento de concentración habia logrado encontrar al príncipe, con todos sus instintos protectores levantados parecía haber olvidado que era su superior, un brillo furioso apareció en sus ojos, de inmediato se concentro en el príncipe para aparecerse donde quiera que este, no se dio cuenta de que su cabello se hizo mas y mas largo antes de convertirse en un tono plata, la mirada de furia en sus ojos dijo una sola cosa, iba a arder troya.

Darien apenas habia dado unos cuantos pasos para alejarse de los dos rubios cuando sintió la energía aparecer de golpe cerca de el, el ultimo de sus generales estaba de pie hay, el viento rodeándolo en un gran corriente.

Jed se volvio casi al mismo tiempo, pero el se fijo rápidamente en su energía y rápidamente se dio cuenta de que ya no habia energía oscura del negaverso en su líder, sin embargo su alegría desapareció cuando se dio cuenta de que los ojos de Kunzite no eran de su color plata, si no amarillos muy parecidos a los de un gato, el guardian del sur teniendo todos sus recuerdos supo en seguida lo que pasaba, Byakko estaba despierto, y por tanto el estoico general estaba totalmente fuera de control y fue imposible razonar con el, a sabiendas de esto y la forma en la cual los ojos furiosos del guardian del oeste miraban a su príncipe, pronuncio las unicas palabras que vinieron a su mente -"uh-oh, me parece que estamos _muy _muertos"-

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ey aquí esta, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, con respecto al comportamiento de Kazu se explicara despues, es seguro que a pesar del apego que Kazu tiene a Serena, el no dejaria su calma de lado y trataria de atacar a Darien, asi que esto tiene su explicación, disculpen por lo corto, gracia por los reviews; Minako, lunarisita, lali y Saori.<em>**

**_Dejad reviews n.n_**


	9. asi tiene que ser

_**Disclaimer: Sailor moon no me pertenece, solo escribo por diversion.**_

* * *

><p>Mina se quedo mirando con incredulidad a los muy desmayados hombres delante de ella, tanto el general rubio de ojos verde, como el de pelo plata estaban muy desmayados.<p>

Ella apenas habia tenido tiempo para reaccionar despues de las palabras de Jed, el rubio general se habia abalanzado tratando de separar al príncipe del muy furioso hombre que los sujetaba reclamando sobre el porque la princesa estaba peleando, sin embargo el esfuerzo de Jed habia sido inútil porque el general de pelo plata lo habia arrojado lejos antes de que siquiera pudiera acercarse a el, despues de eso los otros dos miembros del Shitennou habían aparecido y del mismo modo que Jed habían sido derrotado con facilidad, como si fueran simples mosquitos, esta vez Darien habia utilizado el diminuto tiempo para soltarse de Kunzite, y aparentemente afectado por su furia se habia transformado inconscientemente, pero no en su traje de Tuxedo mask eso hubiera sido demasiado sencillo, se habia transformado con la armadura que llevaba durante la época del milenio de plata y por la mirada en sus ojos se podía deducir que Darien también habia perdido el control y ahora estaba Endymion, si lo miras desde el lado bueno el principe era mas que capaz de manejar al mas fuerte de sus generales por si solo y hacerlo recobrar la calma, claro no hay que olvidar que Endymion _también _estaba fuera de control, lo suficiente como para gritar a su general que el estaba tan en contra de esto como el y que el único que estaba de acuerdo, en realidad buscaba el lado bueno de la situación, era Zoicite aparentemente dándose cuenta de lo que habia dicho Darien habia recobrado el control, solo para ver como Kunzite ahora se dirigía hacia el rubio de ojos verdes quien, inteligentemente, habia decidido que echar a correr significaba su mejor oportunidad de supervivencia.

Por supuesto los otros dos generales habia tratado de nuevo ayudar, pero sus intento fueron fallidos nuevamente, quizás por el hecho de que el rubio general no estaba totalmente recuperado, ni totalmente despierto, o simplemente el hecho de que su normalmente estoico lider lo miraba con tanta ira, pero Zoicite se desmayo _de_ _nuevo._

Ante esto Mina finalmente reacciono transformándose en Sailor Vinus y usado su cadena del amor para atacar, Kunzite la habia mirado un momento luego sus ojos se habían vuelto de su color normal antes de desmayarse también, por que su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado a la cantidad de poder que habia utilizado.

Por suerte para ellos nadie parecía estar alrededor del lugar a pesar de que era un sitio publico, y nadie parecía haber oído la inmensa cantidad de ruido que habían hecho, ni se fijaron al pequeño grupo que transportaba a dos personas desmayadas, de todas formas ¿Cuando se fijaron las personas en la cantidad de cosas inusuales a su alrededor? no, todos estaban demasiados ocupado con sus vidas.

Eso nos lleva al inicio, donde Mina mira a los dos hombres desmayados delante de ella.

-"¿Porque todo esto nos tiene que pasar a nosotros?, es mucho pedir una tarde normal?"- el, consciente, rubio del shitennou se quejo, mientras miraba a sus compañeros desmayados.

-"Como no somos personas normales, parece que no tenemos derecho a tal cosa"-el castaño respondió, luego con una sonrisa en su rostro -"ademas si fuera normal, no seria interesante"-

Ante esto Darien miro a ambos -"prefiero mi vida normal, gracias"-espeto desde su sitio en una silla, su cabello negro bastante revuelto era un signo claro de que habia pasado sus manos numerosamente por el cabello.

-"a diferencia de nosotros no eres divertido"-El rubio señalo con una sonrisa fácil.

Mina solo los miro antes de suspirar -"alguien podría por favor explicarme ¿que sucedió?"-

-"Bueno es bastante obvio, Kunzite estaba _bastante_ enojado por el hecho de que la princesa estaba luchando"-el rubio dijo suavemente.

-"eso todavía no explica porque perdió el control de esa forma, despues de todo el siempre vio a Endymion como lo primero"-Neil agrego despues de unos segundos.

-"Y parecía mas que dispuesto a hacerme daño"-Darien suspiro.

-"y por la forma en que te grito llamándote por tu nombre, yo diría que estaba bastante convencido de que eras tu"-Jed sonrió.

Claro su conversación se vio cortada cuando notaron el movimiento en uno de los desmayados, el guardián del oeste estaba despierto.

Los ojos plata-azulados se abrieron mirando un poco desconcertado antes de dejar caer la mascara de frialdad en su rostro, se puso de pie rápidamente ignorando el mareo que lo invadió, sus ojos conectándose con los de el príncipe, quien se habia puesto de pie tan rápido como Kunzite dio señales de movimiento, ambos ojos mostrando desafió hacia el otro.

-"Explicar"-Darien exigió sin apartar su mirada.

Sin embargo Kunzite no mostró la mas mínima intención de dar marcha atrás, y se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos mas -"Alguna razón por la cual la princesa este en pleno campo de batalla"-su voz se mantuvo fría, sin embargo hubo un deje de enojo en ella.

-"Yo tampoco soy muy feliz con esto"-Darien contesto-"pero llegamos a la conclusión de que seria mejor dejar las cosas como están, seria sospechoso que sailor moon desapareciera de repente"-Kunzite lo miro un momento mas antes de parpadear.

-"Me disculpo por el... ataque"-Kunzite suspiro finalmente-"yo err... perdí un poco el control"-

-"un _poco_"-Jed interrumpió su voz llena de burla-"a mi me parece que fue mas que un poco, mira casi mataste al pobre chico aquí"-dijo señalando a Zack-"como si ya no fuera lo suficiente que por poco lo violas"-este ultimo comentario parecía haber llamado la atención de Kunzite, su mirada -ahora incrédula- se dirigió a Jed un poco desconcertado, y ya que se podía observar atraves de su mascara de hielo debió haber sido bastante desconcertado.

-"de que _demonios_ estas hablando?"-pregunto finalmente.

Jed parecía mas que dispuesto a burlarse de el, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que las sensaciones que provenían de Kunzite no era la negación si no el desconcierto, Neil miro a los dos por un momento antes de preguntar.

-"¿Desde cuando estas en el negaverso?"-pregunto su ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-"desde ayer, cuando..."-el general se detuvo razonando un poco-"una mala copia de mi mismo"-susurro.

-"una mala copia de ti mismo?"-Jed repitió en voz alta confuso.

Darien por otra parte parecía haber entendido lo que Kunzite habia dicho-"eso quiere decir que _eso_ nunca fuiste tu"-luego se detuvo un momento-" Ah bueno, Zack podrá dormir tranquilo una vez que sepa que su mejor amigo no se sentiría atraído hacia el, controlado por el negaverso o no".

-"Aww, pero era muy divertido molestarlo"- Jed exclamo con una sonrisa juguetona-" no podemos, no mencionarlo?"-pregunto.

-"No"- fue la respuesta implacable del general, una sonrisa pequeña en su rostro, luego como si se diera cuenta de algo tomo un mechón de su cabello largo y plateado -"Es plateado"-dijo despues de un momento.

-"siempre lo ha sido"-fue la respuesta del rubio.

-"No ahora..."-el general replico-"hasta hace unas horas era negro"-Explico.

-"Tu eras el de esta mañana"-Una voz interrumpió de repente, La niña de pelo rubio quien habia permanecido callada hasta ese momento hablo, los ojos de Kunzite se movieron hacia ella mirándola fijamente-"El que estaba con Serena"-

Los ojos de Neil se abrieron mientras lo miraba -"Tu eres Kazuo Sato"-murmuro.

-"Prefiero Kazu, Gracias"-fue la respuesta del hombre con un sonrisa suave, luego su rostro se puso serio -"_El_ intento hacer _que?_ a Zoi"-dijo furioso, y sus ojos empezaron a parpadear de nuevo.

Jed trato de calmar al furioso general pero sus poderes no parecían estar al máximo y ya de por si era difícil influenciar al general.

Mina por otra parte no estaba dispuesta a dejar que el hombre se saliera de control nuevamente -"a no, eso si que no, no pienso dejar que te vuelvas loco de nuevo y si lo haces _yo _te voy a hacer mucho daño... no se como pero lo voy hacer"-Mina exclamo, por suerte para ella su voz rápidamente habia llamado la atención de Kazu y también porque el general no se molestaría con ella por amenazarlo, despues de todo ella ya le habia demostrado que _podía_ hacerle daño y el estaba seguro que con o sin sus poderes completos todavía podía encontrar una forma de hacerle daño, la escena vista desde el punto de vista de un extraño hubiera parecido casi cómica; la chica que apenas y llegaba por los hombros del hombre y sin embargo el parecía hacerle caso y la miraba con algo parecido a la sumisión.

Jed le dio una sonrisa burlona, y Neil al verlo le susurro; -"Ya te veo a ti, suplicando a Mars para que salga a una cita contigo"-esto pareció recordar al rubio que el tenia una cita con Rei y todavía no tenia la menor idea de como hacerle frente, Neil por otra parte se veía un poco sorprendido que tan poca cosa hubiera bastado para desviar la atención de su amigo.

Nadie, a excepción de Darien, pareció darse cuenta de que Zack habia despertado y aun sin conocer la situación, al mirar a su antiguo amigo y Mina, el se sintió totalmente feliz de que el hombre prestaba mas atención a Mina que a el, despues de todo así _tenia_ que ser.

Serena se dejo caer en la cama cansada, le dio gusto que hubieran encontrado otra Sailor Scout sin embargo la lucha contra el reino oscuro estaba tomando lo mejor de ella, el curar al youma y su batalla con el mismo habia sido muy cansado si Júpiter no hubiera estado hay...

Serena sacudió la cabeza tratando de evitar el pensamiento, se puso de pie dispuesta a tomar un baño y tratar de hacer su tarea, claro todo eso quedo en el olvido cuando se dio cuenta de que la piedra que habia dejado ese mismo dia no era mas que pequeños fragmentos Serena grito el nombre de Luna mientras observaba los pequeño trozos esparcidos en la peinadora.

-"Serena que es _esto?_"-luna pregunto mirando también.

-"es la piedra que encontré con Rei, cuando me fui estaba intacta"-Serena explico sin apartar sus ojos.

-"no me di cuenta"-la gata murmuro con el ceño fruncido.

Serena se quedo mirando la peinadora y luego como si hubiera tenido una revelación exclamo-"Algo va a pasar pronto... o quizás ya esta pasando"- sin embargo no estaba preocupada porque de alguna forma sabia que no era malo.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ey me parece que tarde un poco -bastante- en subir esto, en mi defensa... bien no hay nada en mi defensa simplemente no podía escribir y cualquier cosa parecía carecer de sentido, espero que les haya gustado me pareció que ya era hora para que las chicas se empezaran a dar cuenta de que algo estaba pasando, y ya empece con el siguiente la cita con Rei sera... explosiva XD, ah si algo mas alguien me ayuda con el summary no esta nada bien... dejen reviews y si me quieren ayudar manden un mp<em>**


	10. Nada como dinero fácil

_****_Disclaimer: Sailor moon no me pertenece, todo es de la maravillosa Naoko Takeuchi._****_

* * *

><p>Tan pronto como Mina habia mencionado que ya era bastante tarde y que tenia que irse, Kazu se habia ofrecido ha acompañarla, ninguno de los generales hizo nada para impedírselo o se burlo de su acción, despues de todo cualquiera de ellos daria cualquier cosa para estar en la situación, antes de irse Kazu habia lanzado una mirada a Zack quien asintió en compresión, ellos iban a conversar despues, Zack no podía dejar de sentirse aliviado despues de enterarse que el general no tenia <em>esa <em>clase de afectos hacia el.

La rubia camino con confianza, como de costumbre, varias personas se pararon a mirarla a medida que caminaba, como de costumbre, pero la parte masculina que la miraba rápidamente desviaba la mirada al darse cuenta del hombre alto de cabello plata que caminaba a su lado, eso por otra parte fue fuera de lo común.

Mina lanzaba miradas de tanto en tanto al hombre, no podía negar que era guapo... pero los hombres fríos no iban con ella, ademas que edad tenia 20?, 21? quizás mas, despues de todo con esa altura y la forma de comportarse, ella casi dudaba que el hombre aya sido joven alguna vez...ademas casi parecía que se enojara si ella le dirigía la palabra.

Kazu por otra parte era totalmente consiente de las miradas de Mina, pero el no sabia que hacer al respecto, al diablo el ni si quiera sabia como iniciar una conversación decente... ya se podía imaginar la cantidad de burla que iba a recibir... entonces como un rayo la idea vino a el, el iba a hacer exactamente lo que la ultima vez...

-"¿Que tanto miras?"-el pregunto su voz fría y distante, una pequeña nota de burla también.

Kazu se dio cuenta que de inmediato sus mejillas se volvieron un poco rojizas, pero la rubia de inmediato recobro la compostura -"Solo me preguntaba... ¿Por que tan interesado en acompañarme? puedo cuidarme a mi misma"-Kazu sonrió internamente, su plan funcionaba.

-"Lo dudo"-dijo en voz baja, de tal forma que ella fuera capaz de escucharlo.

-"Soy la líder de las Senshi, por supuesto que puedo cuidar de mi misma"-ella trato de mantener su voz fría, sin embargo su voz conservo un matiz de ira.

-"Ni siquiera puedes encontrar a tu princesa"-el señalo con una pequeña sonrisa socarrona.

-"Por lo menos yo no voy por hay atacando a la gente que se supone debo proteger"-Mina dijo secamente.

-"Darien es perfectamente capaz de cuidar de si mismo, Serena por otra parte... es un sorpresa que todavía este viva"-Kazu respondió sin inmutarse-"Las mujeres no están hechas para luchar"-el lucho seriamente para no reírse de sus palabras, el de todas las personas sabia los poderes de las Senshi.

-"¡Como te atraves! si quiera a insinuar..."-Mina fue cortada por el sonido de una risa melodiosa, Kazu se estaba riendo, Kazu se estaba burlando-"Te estabas burlando de mi"-ella dijo indignada y un tanto sorprendida mientras miraba al general cuyos ojos plata-azulada brillaban con diversión.

Kazu trato seriamente de aguantar por el bien de su plan, pero no habia podido, la mirada de indignación y ferocidad por sus palabras habia sido demasiado para el, le tomo unos cuantos minutos recobrar la compostura, y se habían detenido a un lado de la acera-"Lo siento"-dijo cuando logro calmarse pero la sonrisa aun estaba en su rostro.

Mina miro el rostro antes estoico transformado, la sonrisa habia remplazado la mascara de frialdad, y ella podría jurar el todavía era un adolescente inmaduro -"Es solo que la mirada en tu rostro... fue demasiado"-el continuo-"ademas del hecho de que te creíste eso con tanta facilidad, despues de haber luchado hombro a hombro con ustedes en el milenio de plata, seria estúpido decir que ustedes no saben luchar"-La sonrisa divertida se habia convertido en una mucha mas cálida, y el corazón de Mina se acelero ante la visión del hombre delante de ella, esta vez ella se sonrojo sin poder evitarlo, y desvió la mirada antes de empezar a caminar en silencio, pero un silencio cómodo.

* * *

><p>-"¿No deberían irse?"-Jed pregunto mirando a sus dos compañeros.<p>

-"¿No deberías irte tu?"-Neil señalo, Zack miro a los dos hombres antes de negar con la cabeza y responder a la pregunta de Jed.

-"Si no se dio cuenta de quienes somos con todo el alboroto que armamos, dudo que se vaya a dar cuenta solo por estar en la misma habitación y estamos ocultando nuestra energía, es seguro quedarnos"-Zack respondió mientras leía un libro-"Ademas todavía tengo que hablar con Kazu"-el continuo.

-"Se va a tomar su tiempo, ya sabes"-Neil sonrío-"a pesar de todo lo serio que es y hablando sobre el deber, prefiere gastar su tiempo con Vinus"- en ese momento el castaño suspiro-"las Senshi están despiertas, sin embargo Júpiter..."

-"No seas tonto, todas son necesarias no creo que vayan a dejar a Júpiter por fuera, pronto aparecerá"-Darien interrumpió, desviando su atención del libro en sus manos -"Ademas no es solo eso lo que te molesta, Verdad?

-"... No"-el castaño admitió-"estamos tan débiles que apenas y podemos sentir la presencia de las Sailor Scout, nosotros tres deberíamos haber sido perfectamente capaces de hacer entrar en razón a Kazu"-el castaño respondió.

-"Kazu por otra parte... el parece haber despertado por completo"-Zack intervino-"aun despues de que se calmo, la energía que lo rodea es una muestra clara de ello"-

-"Tienes razón, pero porque? si el fue el ultimo en despertar"-Neil pregunto.

-"donde esta la piedra de Kunzita?"-Jed, quien habia estado callado hasta ahora, pregunto.

Zack lo miro -"No lo se"- dijo suspirando-"Tan pronto como sentí sus energía tan fuera de control intente encontrarla, no la tenia"-

-"Bueno, pues el tuvo que haberla encontrado"-Neil suspiro.

Los cuatro hombre se quedaron viendo unos minutos en silencio... luego Jed hablo.

-"Asi que... ¿Que creen que hacen?"-pregunto con curiosidad, Zack lo miro con confusión pero antes de que pudiera preguntar Neil hablo.

-"Si es por el, hacen todo el camino en silencio"-bufo el castaño-"No es que se le pueda culpar, es decir: enamorarse de una descendiente de Afrodita, es una suerte que las cosas salieran bien"-luego una sonrisa se extendió por su cara-"Es mas apuesto que apenas si hablaron y de seguro solo asuntos de _lideres_"-

-"Yo apuesto a que Mina se paso todo el camino intentando le hacer conversación y el apenas le respondió"-Jed dijo casi con burla.

-"Ustedes no pueden ser serios?, burlándose de su líder de esa forma"-Zack dijo con e ceño fruncido, los otros dos se miraron un momento...

"...Si"-Neil respondió simplemente.

"Esa es la idea"-Jed dijo lentamente como si hablara con un niño pequeño.

Zack siguio mirando con el ceño fruncido unos minutos y volteo, hasta que su voz rompió el silencio "apuesto a que _el_ intento hacerle conversación"-dijo con una sonrisa.

-"Bien, los perdedores tienen que darle 20 dolares al ganador ¿Hecho?"-pregunto a los otros dos, quienes asintieron con la cabeza.

Darien desvió la mirada de su libro -"40 dolares"-ante la mirada confusa de sus amigos continuo-"Los perdedores tendrán que pagar 40 dolares cada uno a el o los ganadores"-

la sonrisa de Jed se extendió por su cara-"y ¿que apuestas Darien?"-

Darien miro a los tres hombre delante de el y en un impulso hablo-"Zack"-Dijo simplemente.

Jed se veia dispuesto a seguir hablando, cuando la puerta se abrio dando paso a un muy, muy, sonriente Kazu.

La sonrisa de Neil se borro, ellos_ probablemente_ habían hablado.

Los otros tres se quedaron mirando a Kazu, hasta que este finalmente espeto -"¿Que miran?"-

-"Nada"-Jed respondió con su mas inocente sonrisa, que solo hizo que Kazu se sintiera aun mas sospechoso.

-"Supongo que disfrutaste tu tiempo de calidad con Vinus"-Zack sonrió.

-"...Si"-dijo aun desconfiado.

-"Seguro que la pobre chica intento hacerle conversación"-Jed dijo mientras soltaba una risita.

-"No, creo que incluso consideraba que me la iba a comer o algo así..."

-"Pues ganas no te faltaban"-dijo moviendo las segas sugestivamente, el rubio no pudo dejar pasar la oportunidad de burlarse, aunque era claro que habia perdido su apuesta.

Kazu le dirigió una mirada fría antes de continuar-"De ser por ella pasamos todo el camino en silencio"-

-"Nada como el dinero fácil"-Darien murmuro en voz baja.

Kazu no habia oído el murmullo y se dirigió a Zack -"¿Que fue exactamente lo que hizo el? es decir la mala copia"-el joven, que aun tenia su cabello de color plata, dijo con desdén.

El rubio se movió incomodo sin saber exactamente como empezar...

-"Seré directo: si los hubieses dejados solos en una habitación lo viola"-El otro rubio dijo sin el mas mínimo tacto-"Es mas, cuando Zacky aquí se distraía el aprovechaba para acariciar su cabello rubio y esa mirada que ponía ... Ugh!"- el rubio se estremeció-"no podía quedarse dormido cuando el estaba cerca, no fuera que el entrara a su cuarto e intentara hacerle _algo_"-la voz de Jed estaba repleta de asco, y a medida que seguía los rostros de Kazu y Zack se llenaban de horror, Neil estaba haciendo un mueca de asco y Darien estaba dividido entre ambos sentimientos y trataba desesperadamente de concentrarse en su libro.

Apenas unos minutos despues de que Jed se detuvo Kazu salio de la habitación, cuando regreso era obvio para los otros cuatro que habia vomitado.

-"yo _no _voy a limpiar eso"-Darien aviso rápidamente, Kazu asintió con la cabeza antes de murmurar.

-"Cuando vuelva a verlo esta tan, tan muerto"-con toda la rabia del mundo.

Al día siguiente por la tarde, los pájaros cantaban, las flores parecían mas vivas... el baño de Darien estaba limpio y, dios sabe como, Kazu se las habia arreglado para cambiarse de apartamento, con mucho cuidado para no ser descubierto por el negaverso, y todo en pocas horas.

Zack le habia preguntado con respecto a la piedra pero el habia afirmado no saber donde estaba, o haberla visto nunca, lo que hizo al rubio preguntarse como habia despertado entonces...

Dejando eso de lado ya eran las 3:00 pm y Amy, Lita y Serena estaban sentadas tomando unas malteadas de chocolate, en la noche despues de que Serena habia llamado para avisar lo sucedido con la piedra ellas habían sentido una energía parecida en un parque, y no solo esa si no varias diferente energías...

Flash back

_Las cuatro Sailors miraron a su alrededor._

_-"Estas segura Mercury?"-Mars pregunto._

_-"100% segura"-respondió-"Si no fuera por la energía diría que lo ocurrido aquí no es mas que una simple pelea..."-la peli-azul continuo._

_Mars miro a su alrededor, habia algo muy familiar en una de esas energías... pero de nuevo no habia algo familiar en la energía que emitía la piedra ella pensó.  
><em>

_-"Quien quiera que haya ello estado aquí es muy poderoso"-Júpiter señalo._

_Luna miro a su alrededor -"me pregunto.."_

_Sailor moon miro a su alrededor -"Se siente familiar... casi como Tuxedo mask"-Ella dijo en voz alta._

_Luna la miro -"Estas segura?"-_

_-"Si, la energía de la piedra también era similar a la suya, pero una de las energías se siente realmente como el"-La rubia explico._

_-"Ahora mas que nunca necesitamos averiguar de que lado esta, si esta con el enemigo entonces debemos darnos prisa y encontrar a la princesa"-Luna dijo seria._

_-"No creo que este con el enemigo, si es así no esta haciendo un buen trabajo"-sailor moon __discutió-"ya sabes los malos no van por hay ayudando a salvar el día"-Frunció el ceño la rubia._

_-"Seria fantástico que el estuviera de nuestro lado pero no es seguro, también pienso que es muy poco probable que este con el negaverso"-la rubia se animo un poco-"pero también podría tener sus propios motivos, no hay que confiarse"-Luna miro a las otras Senshi que asintieron con la cabeza, y sailor moon lo hizo un poco renuente._

_-"así que... ¿Quien es este Tuxedo mask?"-Jupiter pregunto._

_Fin del flash back._

Serena se negaba a creer que su héroe enmascarado fuera malo, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto de las opiniones de Luna, la rubia miro a sus acompañantes dándose cuenta de un pequeño detalle.

-"¿Donde esta Rei?"-ante esta pregunta Amy negó con la cabeza.

-"Serena"-comenzó con su voz suave-"Rei nos dijo que hoy tenia una cita y se fue a preparar"-

-"¿Cita?, con quien?"-la rubia pregunto con curiosidad, aunque le gustara fingir que ella y Rei no eran amigas quería a alguien bueno para su compañera.

-"con Darien"-Lita respondió, y tan pronto como el nombre se pronuncio Serena tuvo un sensación de hundimiento-"Ustedes lo conocen, ¿cierto? Rei parecía muy entusiasmada"-continuo inconsciente del dolor que causaban sus palabras a Serena.

_"porque me siento así? es solo Darien; el es estupido, arrogante, creído...-"y muy guapo tambien"- _una voz susurro en su cabeza _"... si muy guapo y tan inteligente, ademas sus ojos son.._." un pequeño rubor se extendió por la cara de la adolescente cuando se dio cuenta de sus pensamientos "_piensa en Tuxedo mask, Tuxedo mask -"me pregunto si debajo del antifaz sera tan guapo como Darien"- apuesto que si..."_ probablemente la princesa hubiera seguido con su ensoñación, de no ser por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose dando paso a Darien, Serena le dio una mirada rápida antes de volver su atención a su malteada, aunque su mente seguía procesando la imagen de Darien pues el chico no llevaba su habitual vestimenta, en lugar del la franela negra y chaqueta verde habia una camisa manga larga amarilla con el cuello azul, y en lugar del pantalón azul claro habia un pantalón de un tono casi igual al de sus ojos y mas ceñido al cuerpo, el cinturón y los zapatos negro se mantuvieron en su lugar.

Darien entro caminando casualmente "Odango otama, Amy"-dijo a modo de saludo, sin embargo su mirada permaneció en Serena, cuando se fijo en Lita asintió con la cabeza a ella por cortesía, antes de tomar asiento

-"Te ves bien"-Andrew saludo.

Darien levanto una ceja a el -"prefiero mi ropa habitual es mas cómoda, es una lastima que no podre volver a usarla"-Darien suspiro negando con la cabeza.

-"¿Que paso?"-el rubio inquirió curioso.

Darien abrió la boca pero no dijo nada, reflexiono un momento como referirse a Mina-"La novia de un amigo"-despues de todo pronto_ seria_ de hecho la novia de un amigo-"hace apenas unas horas estábamos en mi apartamento cuando decidió que podía hacer una expedición a mi armario, aprobó, sin embargo Jed tuvo la gran idea de decirle lo que llevaba todo el tiempo, ella me grito algo sobre un crimen a la moda luego, dios sabe de donde, saco un par de tijeras y empezó a cortar la chaqueta..."-Darien se detuvo cuando oyó varias risitas, tanto Andrew como Serena se reían abiertamente, Lita se reía mal disimuladamente y ni siquiera Amy parecía ser capaz de disimular -"No era tan horrible... o si?"-Darien miro a Andrew quien asentía solemnemente.

-"Tengo que conocer a esa chica... le ha hecho un favor a la humanidad"-Serena dijo casi con seriedad.

-"Lo siento"-fue a respuesta avergonzada de Amy, Lita se encogió de hombros al no haberlo visto.

Darien se dejo caer resignado.

La puerta se abrió esta vez Rei apareció, con una franela roja, parecida a una chamarra, que llegaba un poco mas arriba de sus rodilla, un mono pescador negro y zapatos de tacón rojos, su cabello estaba suelto como de costumbre.

-"Hola Darien"-saludo mientras se acercaba a el.

-"Ey Rei, te vez bien"-Darien sonrió, por lo menos no tenia que mentir, por mas enamorado que estuviera no podía negar que alguien se veía bien el no estaba ciego, ahora tratar de conseguir que el dijera _"te ves mejor que Serena_" era una misión imposible, en especial porque el sabia como ella era cuando se enfadaba y el no quería estar en su lado _realmente _malo.

Rei sonrió en respuesta y Serena se hundió en su asintió mientras tomaba su malteada, que en realidad debería haberse acabado...

Rei tomo asiento junto a Darien.

-"espero que no te moleste esperar un poco, mis amigos no tardan"-Darien dijo tranquilamente, una hermosa sonrisa adornado su rostro y Rei se sintió feliz de que iba dirigida a ella, claro lo que ella no sabia que la sonrisa de Darien era debido a que habia notado el malestar de Serene y eso habia llevado a su mente al "_le gustare ya..."_ y como idiota enamorado habia sonreído.

Por supuesto el espectacular evento iba a tener lugar pronto, la campana sonó y Darien y Rei voltearon solo para ver... grupo de chicas cualquiera que entraban... Oh, voltearon de nuevo... No, esperen, esperen, hay de tras de las chicas estaba Jed en toda su gloria una camisa azul claro, no tanto como sus ojos, un pantalón claro y deportivos azules, lamentablemente Rei estaba demasiado ocupada mirando a Darien para darse cuenta del _otro_ dios griego en la habitación.

-"Darien"-saludo-"Me temo que Mina no pudo llegar porque..."-Rei habia levantado la mirada al sonido de esa voz tan, tan, pero tan familiar y lo habia mirado el cabello rubio, los ojos azul travieso, por supuesto ella estaba tan distraída mirando que no escucho nada de lo que el rubio decía -o quizás la autora era demasiado floja como para inventar una buena excusa-, Jed por otra parte se habia mentalizado tanto en no prestar atención a Mars que no se dio cuenta de la mirada o sus sentimiento para el caso, Rei regreso de su ensoñación -"Pero yo realmente quiero ir así que..."-El rubio miro a su alrededor sus ojos cayendo en Serena -"Serena"-comenzó acercándose a ella con su alegría-"¿Que te parece venir a una cita doble conmigo y esos dos?"-el envió una mirada suplicante a la rubia, que miro a su "supuesto" archienemigo y su amiga, luego de vuelta al rubio pensativa-"Yo pago todo y te prometo que estará en casa antes de las cinco"-el dijo con un guiño.

-"¡Por supuesto!"-la rubia contesto decidida.

-"Bueno vamonos"-el rubio dijo, y Darien se puso de pie dispuesto a seguirlo su mirada incrédula taladrando a Jed.

Asi los cuatro partieron, dejando atrás a un Andrew decidido a interrogar a ambos amigos cuando regresaran, luego otra pregunta vino a su mente "_de donde saca Darien tantos amigos últimamente?"_ el apenas se dio cuenta cuando Lita arrastro a Amy dispuesta a seguir a sus amigos, y apenas y presto atención cuando una chica rubia y un chico alto de cabello negro salieron del árcade.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola... Hola<strong>_

_**Ey ¿hay alguien por aqui?**_

_**Bueno en cualquier caso empezare a decir -escribir- el montón de cosas que siempre pongo al fin de los capítulos... Umm como comienzo... ¡A si!**_

_**Creo que este ha sido el mas largo capitulo hasta ahora espero que alguien lo lea, con una sola persona me conformo... es bastante probable que no hubiese escrito de no por ser por ti Lunarisita me has inspirado, realmente me anima que te guste tanto, yo realmente no estaba segura de mi misma cuando comenze con esto, ya saben por ser la primera vez que escribo y tal, me has dado esperanza n.n**_

_**Casi le olvido, en cuanto a tu pregunta, no se si te diste cuenta pero cuando se recuerda la caída al negaverso, en el capitulo 4, Kunzite pide una nueva oportunidad, así que el no fue encontrado **(Los otros también tuvieron su parte en ese cap, la parte del alma de Jedite que se separo se quedo en el cristal y es por eso que el no podía revivir sin la piedra, y Nephrite que conservo parte de su sabiduría nada mas necesito un pequeño empujón en la dirección correcta para dudar de Beryl, en cuanto a Zoi quien sabe...) **como Beryl no tenia a Kunzite creo una copia de el, bastante potente en realidad pero nada como el original, yo tiendo a insultar al malo así que cuando digo "mala copia" simplemente me refiero a una copia mal hecha de Kunzite.**_

_**Se que dije sobre la cita con Rei en este cap, pero las ideas seguían llegando asi que no haya nada que hacer, prometo que tendrán su cita, con espías incluidos, en el siguiente cap**_

_**Por ultimo: ALGUIEN ME AYUDE CON EL SUMMARY**_

_**se despide namix-chan n.n dejad reviews**_


	11. Lo que una cita

_**Disclaimer: Sailor moon no me pertenece, solo escribo por diversion.**_

* * *

><p>-"Darien... ¿Quien es tu amigo?"-Rei pregunto después de haber seguido a los rubios, ante la pregunta Darien carraspeo para llamar la atención de Jed.<p>

-"Jed"-llamo nuevamente al darse cuenta de que su amigo no respondería, esta vez el rubio murmuro en voz baja -"Jeydon Yamamoto, un placer- sin voltear, antes de volver a su charla con Serena.

Rei frunció el ceño ante la descortesía, tratando de mantener su mente fuera de la línea de pensamiento en que comparaba al muchacho con su antiguo novio… después de todo ese era el trabajo de Lita.

Darien negó con la cabeza en lo que parecía ser un reproche a la actitud de su amigo, pero el príncipe trataba de deshacerse de las preguntas que tenia para el rubio, quien eligió ese momento para voltear y darle una sonrisa que prácticamente gritaba _"relájate", _el pelinegro suspiro divertido antes de dejar una sonrisa se deslizara en su cara, luego volteo a mirar a Rei quien estaba, claramente, incomoda mientras seguía mirando a Jed _"probablemente preocupada por el hecho de estar frente a un hombre que se parece a su enemigo…"_

De repente los ojos de Rei se encendieron, y volteo dirigiendo sus ojos violetas, que parecían encendidos en resolución, a Darien atrapándolo mientras la miraba, la chica le dio una sonrisa coqueta al pelinegro, quien parecía haber encontrado el suelo repentinamente interesante.

De pronto Jed elevo su voz –"Darien vamos a conseguir unos helados para las señoritas"-dijo alegremente su rostro adornado con una sonrisa burbujeante, el peli negro asintió de acuerdo.

Tan pronto como los dos estaban fuera de su línea de visión Rei se volvió a su amiga rubia.

-"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?"-espeto furiosamente.

-"tengo una cita, Jed es muy agradable"-la rubia contesto desinteresadamente.

-"¿has visto su rostro? Es exactamente igual a…"

-"…Jedite"-la rubia completo frunciendo el ceño esta vez-"pero son dos personas completamente distintas vasta con ver sus ojos… son cálidos"-la rubia sonrió-"estas celosa de que me invito"-Serena murmuro, cruzándose de brazos y sacándole la lengua.

-"¡Para que iba a querer yo a ese rubio estúpido si ya tengo a Darien!"-y con eso le dio la espalda, ambas chicas sintiendo una punzada de celos hacia la otra.

Los chicos por otra parte avanzaban rápidamente hacia un puesto de helados, Darien mirando fijamente a Jed.

-"¿Por qué me miras asi?"-finalmente pregunto.

-"Oh no me vengas con eso, tu _sabes _porque"-Darien dijo con calma.

-"Te refieres a Serena"-el rubio afirmo con una sonrisa nerviosa-"ya ves, Mina decidió que si quería darle celos a Rei lo ideal sería salir con Serena"-Jed explico, al ver al príncipe levantar una ceja continuo-"aparte de mi rostro parecido a uno de sus amigos, no había nada seguro de que ella se fijaría en mi, si ella esta… un poco enamorada de ti"-el oji azul se rasco la cabeza tratando de ocultar su incomodidad ante la clara atracción de Rei hacia a Darien-"sin embargo a partir de lo que puedo recordar y lo que he observado, si Serena esta presenta Rei inevitablemente va a mantener un ojo en ella y si yo estoy con ella también obtengo su atención"- Darien asintió en comprensión.

-"Si, mientras antes Rei se fije en ti mejor"-el peli negro murmuro para si mismo, a continuación sonrió tranquilamente a su compañero-"Vamos por esos helados, además ¿Que podría salir mal?"

Kazu despego sus ojos de los dos hombres, para volverse a mirar a la niña rubia, quien miraba a las chicas, si estaba espiándolos pero ¿A quién le importaba? Además no se supone que ese era su trabajo… en el milenio de plata había mantenido vigilancia en los encuentros de Endymion y Serenity, así que el solo cumplía con su deber… y se aseguraba de que Mina tuviera compañía, siguiendo su plan coloco su mejor cara de fastidio en su rostro…

-"¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto?"-se quejo, cruzado de brazos.

-"Porque yo no pude encontrar a nadie que me acompañara si pedir una explicación y tu no estabas ocupado, ni necesitas una" _y yo quiero pasar tiempo contigo-_ la rubia explico, sus verdaderas intenciones muy claras en su cabeza pues había decidido que el hombre era más que suficientemente guapo, tenía sentido del humor y podía hacer que su corazón se acelerara _mucho_, y esas eran las condiciones más importantes para figurar en la lista de novios potenciales de Mina Aino, pobre y pequeña Mina no sabía que ese hombre sería el único en esa lista en poco tiempo, pues el mismo se encargaría de espantar a cualquier otro…

_Unas pocas horas más tarde… ah, no esperen solo son unos pocos minutos, pero en ese caso ¿Como se las arreglaron para armar tanto jaleo?_

Ahora mismo fue un espectáculo muy raro ver a Serena y Darien cerca civilizadamente, pero ambos estaban al lado del otro sus ojos paseando de una lado al otro sin mostrar signo alguno de hostilidad, lo que podría estar observando tan detenidamente la joven rubia que no prestara atención a Darien: Muy fácil.

Rei perseguía hecha una furia a Jed por el parque ¿Por qué?, Helado, Jed había dejado caer helado en la ropa de Rei, esta, olvidándose de que quería dar una buena impresión a Darien, había tratado de echarle uno en su ropa, pero había fallado, en su lugar el rubio cabello de Jed se había llenado de helado, en su ataque de furia había lanzado el helado de Darien a Rei, manchando su ropa aun mas, después de haberse dado cuenta de _exactamente_ lo que había hecho el rubio se echo a correr seguido de una muy enojada Rei con el helado de Serena, la rubia había fruncido el ceño molesta de que se había quedado sin helado, y ahora miraba a los dos cruzada de brazos.

Su concentración se rompió cuando oyó la voz de Darien –"Esto podría tomar un tiempo"-

-"¿Qué?"-Serena pregunto mirándolo.

-"Su persecución"-Darien respondió con sencillez-"será aburrido esperar"-agrego después de un segundo.

-"Y que sugieres, oh tan sabio, que hagamos"-la rubia dijo a modo de insulto.

Darien negó ante la actitud de Serena disgustado, _"¿y de quién crees que es la culpa?" _una voz molesta pregunto, Darien opto por ignorar tanto la voz como el insulto de Serena –"Vamos a conseguir otros helados, están tan ocupados que no se darán cuenta"-el ofreció con una sonrisa.

Los ojos de serena se iluminaron como acepto ir con el, ¿y que si era su enemigo jurado?, no era tan malo, _"y se ve bastante bien mientras sonríe"_ y esta vez la rubia no discutió con su conciencia.

Darien se veía _más _que bien con una sonrisa.

Unos pocos minutos más de persecución y Rei había alcanzado a Jed y no solo había lanzado su helado encima de el, si no que había sacado su sello para lanzarlo al rubio, solo para prevenir.

-":¡Rin, Pyo, Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen! ¡Espíritu maligno, desaparece!"-y había lanzado el papel directo a la cara del rubio, donde había permanecido un instante antes de caer, Jed por su propia seguridad decidió hacer el tonto.

-"y… ¿que se supone que intentabas?, ¿ahogarme con el papel?"-el rubio dijo con una sonrisa juguetona.

-"Eres un idiota"-la sacerdotisa espeto furiosamente.

-"oh, Gracias por el cumplido"-Jed sonrió mientras se ponía de pie, luego de mirar alrededor pregunto-"¿Dónde están Darien y Serena?"-

Rei miro a su alrededor antes de volver a mirar al chico frente a ella –"Es tu culpa, si no me hubieras tirado tu helado encima esto no estaría pasando"-ella grito, casi esperando que el rubio se encogiera asustado antes su carácter explosivo, fue una sorpresa cuando el rubio solo se rio en su cara.

-"Si quizás fue mi culpa, pero no es nada que no se pueda remediar"-empezó a caminar tratando de encontrar a sus dos acompañantes, pero antes se volteo y le dio una sonrisa juguetona, sus ojos azules brillando con picardía, antes de murmurar-"Además, fue _muy _divertido"- Rei casi se derrumbo ante lo familiar que resulto la sonrisa a ella –"_Jedite…"-_ella murmuro antes de que se pudiera detener, por desgracia su voz fue lo suficientemente alta para que el rubio la escuchara, este le dio una expresión confusa y casi un poco feliz en la forma cariñosa en que ella había pronunciado su nombre, luego sus sentimientos llegaron a el, la incertidumbre, el miedo y… _esperanza_.

Así como la Sailor del fuego dejo escapar el nombre de su antiguo amante antes de proponérselo, así mismo el rubio había dejado escapar un susurro suave, a la vez que se acerco a ella preocupado –"_Pyro…"-_ los ojos de Rei se abrieron como plato al reconocer el apodo cariñoso, la forma en la que _su _Jed la había llamado en épocas lejanas… antes de que supiera exactamente lo que estaba pasando Rei se había echado a correr.

Antes de que Jed pudiera seguirla, Darien y Serena hicieron su aparición.

-"¿Qué le paso a Rei?"-Serena pregunto el ceño fruncido en preocupación.

-"Err… yo"-el rubio balbuceo-"no lo sé"-respondió-"y yo soy muy curioso, así que voy averiguar, nos vemos chicos"- el rubio dijo rápidamente mientras se alejaba dispuesto a seguir la pista de Rei.

Darien lo miro con preocupación he hizo ademan de seguirlo, pero fue detenido por serena que había envuelto sus manos alrededor de uno de sus brazos, el le dio una mirada llena de pregunta-"déjalos solos, van estar bien"-la rubia murmuro su mirada aun en el camino que había seguido Jed, luego soltó a Darien cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y empezó a balbucear-"yo… no… quiero decir… Rei es tu cita"-las mejillas de la rubia se habían tornado casi del color de un tomate antes de que se diera cuenta, Darien suspiro antes de sonreír a Serena.

-"Esto podría tomar un tiempo"-repitió sus palabras-"así que… ¿Te acompaño a casa?"- la rubia asintió sin saber por qué y rápidamente siguió a Darien.

¿Qué se supone que paso aquí?

Esa era la pregunta que se repetían en la mente de la Senshi de la amor como observo a Jed correr detrás de Rei, está confundida, pues sus oído no eran lo suficientemente sensibles para oír lo que había sucedido que podría haber causado tal reacción de Rei, a quien ella ya había catalogado como una chica fuerte…

-"El le va a decir todo"-las palabras salieron de la boca de Kazu que permanecía a su lado.

-"…¿Todo?"-la rubia pregunto confundida.

-"Sobre nosotros"-el pelinegro explico con calma, Mina lo miro confundida.

-"¿No vas a tratar de evitarlo?"-Pegunto finalmente.

-" A mi modo de ver no es realmente mala cosa"-luego de un segundo de silencio agrego"-aunque todo es sobrepasarse, no creo que le cuente sobre Serena… al menos no todavía"-el lanzo un suspiro-"No lo voy a detener, porque si tuviera la oportunidad yo también lo haría"-

La rubia lo miro unos segundos más, decidiendo que había más en aquel chico de lo que se veía a simple vista… parecía tener una vena romántica en el, lo que explicaría porque permitió la relación de Serenity y Endymion, y… _Es muy guapo_.

La rubia soltó una risita antes de ponerse de pie –"supongo que ya terminamos aquí, mejor nos vamos también"-sonrió.

-"si tu lo deces"-Kazu respondió antes de ponerse de pie para seguir a Mina.

Probablemente todo terminaría bien, tan pronto como Rei Y Jed hablaran en _privado_ y todo se arreglaría poco a poco, sin armar mucho escándalo…

Claro eso sucedería de no ser porque todavía quedaban dos espías mas, y ellas no se iban a ir a dejar a su amiga a merced de un hombre que se parecía tanto a un enemigo, así que cuando se apresuraron para alcanzar a Rei se encontraron con la senshi de fuego lanzando una bola de fuego tras otra al chico rubio, quien solo se movía de una lado a otro esquivando, de vez en cuando sujetando una de las llamaradas antes de suspirar.

Cuando Jedite vio a llegar a las otras dos y transformarse, miro en dirección de Rei antes de desaparecer con un chasquido de dedos y en una cortina de fuego.

Rei solo se quedo hay viendo el lugar vacio antes de salir corriendo, esta vez Amy detuvo a Lita antes de que siguiera a la sacerdotisa, una pequeña sensación de malestar como si hubiera interrumpido algo muy importante.

_"estúpido, estúpido, estúpido…"_ el rubio repitió el insulto mientras se apresuraba a llegar a su apartamento y tan pronto como abrió la puerta se dejo caer, enojado por no ser capaz de explicar la situación a Rei, cuando se desahogo un poco una sola pregunta llego a su mente _¿Y ahora qué?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿Todavia alguien por aqui?<em>**

**_Se que tengo bastante tiempo sin subir, un mes mas o menos, y no tengo ninguna excusa de hecho ahora tengo mas tiempo porque no comparto mi pc con nadie._**

**_Yo habia prometido esta cita para ser explosiva, y este capitulo estaba pensado para ser nada mas que comico, como se daran cuenta eso no salio del todo bien, todo comenzo con un pequeño error en la escritura -en la parte donde rei dice jedite se suponia que ella pensaba no lo decia en voz alta- pero antes de que pudiera cambiarlo mi mente empezo a pensar acerca de esa escena como base para un evento importante que no sabia como meter, asi que se queda... y luego no sabia como continuar con el capitulo pero por fin salio asi que aqui tienen y disculpen que sea corto, no queria llegar a los dos meses sin subir y la semana que viene ya estoy empezando examenes finales, y esta semana estare un poco ocupada con las materias que esta atrasadas._**

**_espero que lo hayan disfrutado, de nuevo lamento la tardanza y lo corto, ademas de cualquier error que se encuentre, dejad reviews n.n_**


	12. El principe de la rosa

**_Disclaimer: Sailor moon no me pertenece, todo es de la maravillosa Naoko Takeuchi._**

* * *

><p>La oscuridad y el silencio reinaban, los tantos youmas y el único de los generales del negaverso estaban quietos, esperando que la furia de su ama estallara.<p>

-"Quiero que lo encuentres"-Beryl espeto furiosa-"y que me lo traigas"-

El general asintió con la cabeza y se marcho no sin antes hacer una reverencia.

En las manos de Beryl estaba la causa de su furia, una pequeña nota.

"_parece que ni siquiera puedes diferenciar a tus propios hombres, me quedo con el cristal del arcoíris y el cristal negro para buscar el resto"_

La mujer miro el pedazo de papel enfurecida –"lo vas a pagar caro Sato, nadie me traiciona"-

Serena miro a su acompañante, un pequeño rubor cubría sus mejillas, mientras ella se negaba a creer que sus pensamientos sobre el pelinegro hubieran cambiado tan de repente, como si fuera _magia_ o algo así.

Bueno, el cambio de pensamientos no fue tan drástico, ella había admitido que Darien era guapo y lo había sabido desde bastante tiempo, además el estaba siendo amables y hasta había _sonreído_ a ella casi podía imaginárselo con una armadura y un caballo, un príncipe listo para rescatar a su princesa.

Pero todavía seguía siendo Darien, y la había molestado varias veces diciendo cosas como –"_pues tenía que acompañarte, eres tan torpe que podrías morir en el trayecto"- o -"quizás te perderías en el camino a tu propia casa"-_ o cosas similares, pero había algo en su voz que hizo que Serena pensara que no era solo por molestarla, quizás si buscaba un poco de diversión, pero casi parecía que él no sabía cómo hablar con ella si no era iniciando con esa clase de cosas.

Fue cuando casi había llegado a su casa que se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle y se detuvo en seco, Darien se dio cuenta de inmediato y se detuvo junto a ella.

-"¿qué sucede?"-Darien susurro, sus ojos paseándose por el lugar en busca de peligro.

-"N-nada"-Serena respondió nerviosamente-"puedo seguir sola"-espeto con rapidez antes de seguir caminando.

Darien hizo ademan de seguirla, pero enseguida se detuvo y en su lugar se dio la vuelta para seguir caminando y dando una última mirada Serena grito -"¡Nos vemos odango!"-

Serena estaba tan distraída que no le contesto solo siguió su camino, entro a su casa apenas oyendo a su madre y padre, pero tan pronto como entro en su habitación soltó un suspiro de alivio.

No quería imaginar el lio que se hubiera armado si Kenji Tsukino la hubiera visto llegar con Darien.

Darien hizo todo el camino a su apartamento con una sonrisa tonta en la cara, pero se desvaneció cuando entro a su apartamento y encontró cuatro pares de ojos mirándolo fijamente.

-"¿Qué sucede?"-pregunto cauteloso, los hombres permanecieron en silencio antes de que Zoicite hablara.

-"no es realmente grave, o malo para el caso"- el oji verde se apresuro a calmar a Darien.

Luego de otro silencio Kazu hablo-"Mars parece recordar algo"-Darien solo lo miro instándolo a continuar –"por lo que Jed percibió en el parque hoy, ella recuerda algo sobre él, sin embargo no pudo confirmar nada porque las otras senshi aparecieron"-Explico rápidamente, Darien miro al otro chico rubio que había trasladado la mirada a sus manos y jugaba con ellas nerviosamente.

Darien se quedo mirando tranquilamente antes de que otra voz resonara.

-"¡Por el amor de…!"-Neil estallo mirando a Jed-"podrías dejar de mirar tan patético, nadie te esta culpando de nada, y deberías estar feliz ella te recuerda, y que si te ataco con bolas de fuego, eso ni siquiera debería importarte, es mas ella _siempre _hace eso"-grito mirando a su compañero rubio.

-"Pero…"-el rubio trato de hablar, pero se detuvo al ver la mirada mortal de Neil.

-"estoy de acuerdo con Neil"-Darien interrumpió-"Ya tendrás tiempo de hablar con ella"-sonrió alentador, Jed asintió en silencio.

-"Por el momento deberías desaparecer"-Zack aviso-"todavía no nos hemos revelado a la senshi y sería mejor mantener nuestras identidades, en especial ahora que buscamos los cristales arcoíris"-El rubio explico, Jed levanto la mirada un momento antes de asentir en compresión.

-"hablando de eso"-Kazu llamo la atención-"Tengo algo"-a continuación saco de su bolsillo la piedra negra-"esto es capaz de localizar a las personas que tienen el cristal del arcoíris y despertar a los demonios antiguos"-al sentir la mirada de Neil y Jed sobre el continuo-"No vamos a ir por ahí despertando demonios, simplemente vamos a encontrarlo y tratar de tomar los cristales antes de que el negaverso"-luego agrego-"si fuera realmente necesario habría que hacerlo y acabar con ellos, si eso impide que Beryl logre su objetivo está bien para mi"-los otros asintieron en compresión, después de todo ellos habían sido militares.

Darien solo frunció el ceño en disgusto pero no se opuso, pues, aunque no le gustara, si se llegara a necesitar se haría.

-"Yo buscara en primer lugar"-Darien dijo extendiendo su mano para recibir la piedra, Kazu entrego la piedra y también el cristal del arcoíris, Darien miro con cuidado el cristal antes de guardarla, luego tomo la piedra y la metió en el bolsillo de su pantalón sin darle mucha importancia, a continuación miro a Jed y dijo-"supongo que ahora no te conozco"-Jed sonrió antes de ponerse de pie.

-"pues que sepas que el desconocido se va a comer lo que sea que haya en tu nevera"-Darien solo negó divertido.

_La rubia camino silenciosamente atreves de los pasillos del palacio, buscando, tratando de ocultar su presencia naturalmente destacante, nadie debía saber que estaba allí._

_-"Ellos están destinados"-una voz masculina afirmo, sonaba casi triste, la rubia se detuvo mientras observaba al locutor, un hombre alto, del cual solo podía ver su espalda que estaba cubierta por su larga cabellera plateada, y una figura femenina menuda al igual que el otro estaba de espalda, ambos mirando al balcón._

_-"así es"-la mujer afirmo, su tono siendo el mismo que el de su acompañante._

_-"¿Pudiste haberte equivocado?"-el hombre pregunto, aunque su voz no tenía ni un deje de esperanza._

_-"sabes que no"-ella respondió con suavidad-"¿Que vamos a hacer?, no debimos dejar que esto sucediera, para empezar, aun si Serenity y Endymion se aman…"-la rubia dijo desesperada._

_El hombre la envolvió en un abrazo en un intento de calmarla –"no es tu culpa, nosotros debimos haber acabado esto cuando comenzó"-el hombre dijo, y la rubia sintió u espasmo de ira y terror atravesar su cuerpo, ¿Era eso lo que pensaba? Se pregunto a sí misma, acerca de… -"si hubiera parado a Beryl en el momento en el que no era una amenaza grave, no tendríamos que preocuparnos"-el hombre continuo, tan pronto como escucho eso la calma se extiendo a sus sentidos-"la princesa de la luna, ha usado su magia para embrujar al príncipe"-el hombre dijo imitando un tono de voz femenino-"esos rumores, solo los ignore porque nadie hacia caso de ellos, y ahora…"-el hombre se limito a suspirar._

_-"Vamos a superarlo, vamos a proteger al príncipe y a la princesa"-la mujer afirmo._

_-"Endymion y Serenity serán capaces de vivir su amor"- el hombre dijo, luego miro por el balcón-"esto es la prueba del amor que siente por ella"-dijo mirando, la mujer solo asintió en compresión._

_La rubia miro por la ventana, un jardín lleno de rosas, las rosas blancas y rojas, las más hermosas del mundo._

_-"Son tan hermosas, todas ellas creadas por la magia de Endymion, las hizo crecer solo para enseñárselas, dijo que las que había antes no eran lo suficientemente hermosas para ofrecérselas"-la mujer se río._

_-"a él siempre les han gustado, una vez incluso las utilizo como armas…."_

Y así como se había encontrado de repente entre las paredes de un palacio el mundo se desvaneció en negro como si nada, a la mañana siguiente la rubia recordaría aquel pequeño trozo de las memorias que le habían pertenecido por completo.

Fue al día siguiente después de haber hablado con las senshi que serena se dispuso a encontrar a Jed_ "o Jedite…" _ una voz en su cabeza agrego, aun si haber hablado con Rei, la sacerdotisa no había salido del templo y se negaba a hablar con nadie, Serena tenía una idea básica de lo que había pasado, Luna incluso la había regañado por dejar sola a Rei, la rubia solo había tenido el presentimiento de que iba a salir bien así que se fue, incluso ahora algo en su cabeza se molesto por la intervención de Mercury y Júpiter, como si ella fueran la que hubieran cometido el error, ella negó a sus pensamientos y se dirigió al árcade seguida de Amy, Lita y Luna, aun sin recordar el sueño de anoche.

Tan pronto llego se enfrento con el hombre rubio en primer lugar, después preguntaría a Darien.

-"Andrew, ¿dónde está Jed?"- Serena pregunto.

El rubio solo se limito a mirarlas confundido y luego respondió –"Lo siento Serena, pero no se dé quien hablas"-

-"Ya sabes el chico rubio de ojos azules que llego hace poco"-Lita dijo bruscamente.

El rubio solo miro con disculpa en la cara, aun mirando muy confundido.

Amy por otra parte se volvió hacia Darien, quien se encontraba sentado tomando un poco de café.

-"Disculpa Darien, pero podrías decirme ¿Dónde está Yamamoto-kun?"-pregunto mirando al chico fijamente.

Darien solo fingió confusión, antes de responder –"Amy, yo no sé a quién te refieres"-Las tres chicas se miraron convencidas, pero Darien no se dio cuenta de la mirada fija que estaba recibiendo por parte de Luna.

-"¿Darien te acuerdas de ayer?"-Serena lo intento de nuevo.

Darien alzo una ceja y luego respondió-"Porque no iba a recordarlo, Serena"-dijo en un tono de burla, pero la rubia no se perdió el hecho de que el la había llamado por su nombre, ella le dio una mirada de "sabes a lo que me refiero" y el continuo -"Te vi caminar sola a casa y decidí acompañarte"-Serena lo miro un momento antes de asentir, pero desvió su mirada, al sentir a Luna tratando de llamar su atención.

Cuando la gata finalmente logro obtener la atención de la rubia, salió del local, y serena se dio cuenta de que quería que la siguieran murmuro un rápido –"adiós chicos" junto con un "vamos chicas"-

Las tres chicas siguieron a Luna hasta que finalmente se detuvo, las chicas le dieron una mirada de pregunta con lo que la gata exclamo

-"creo que Darien puede ser parte del negaverso"-la gata les conto.

Choque fue escrito en rostro de las tres chicas, Amy fue la primera en reaccionar.

-"Luna, ¿estás segura?"- pregunto confundida.

A continuación Lita; -"yo no le conozco mucho, pero este Darien me parece un buen tipo"-Lita murmuro.

Serena por otra parte seguía en Shock, una voz pequeña en su cabeza susurraba furiosamente _"no le hagas caso, Luna simplemente no quiere que seamos felices, es decir todos los chicos que nos gustan son malos; En primer lugar Tuxedo mask y luego Darien…"_ la rubia en su shock no se dio cuenta de que ella de hecho había admitido que le gustaba Darien.

Pero tan pronto como salió de su estupor exclamo; -"¡Pero Luna!, Darien puede ser un idiota, pero él no es malo"- la rubio tenía el ceño fruncido en preocupación.

-"Chicas cálmense"-Luna grito llamando la atención-"lo siento, pero pude sentir energía oscura viniendo de él"-la gata explico, tanto Amy como Lita asintieron en comprensión, pero Serena no hizo ningún movimiento y tan poco dejo que su mirada cumpliera con la de Luna, en vista de esto la gata continuo-"Serena, sé que no te va a gustar pero no haya alternativa, tendrás que llevarte bien con Darien con el fin de mantenerlo vigilado, Selene sabe lo que estará haciendo"-luego sus ojos se volvieron serios y dijo-"Debes tener mucho cuidado Serena, no quiero que te pase nada, si encuentras algo sospechoso busca refuerzos.

Serena levanto la mirada y, en vez del estallido que estaban esperando, asintió mirando solemne.

-"Gracias Serena"-Luna dijo feliz, al ver que serena tomaba su papel como senshi en serio-"debemos ir con cuidado, las cosas se ponen más complicadas y peligrosas, el negaverso hará lo que sea por obtener los cristales del arcoíris y el cristal de plata, a eso le sumamos Tuxedo mask del cual no sabemos…"-antes de que Luna pudiera continuar serena dejo caer su maletín, como recordó el sueño que había tenido.

-"¡Luna!"-Serena grito-"yo acabo de recordar…. Tuve un sueño, creo que era un recuerdo… de antes"-los ojos de Luna se ampliaron mientras miraba fijamente a Serena, instándola a continuar y así también miraban las dos chicas-"yo estaba en un castillo, me escondía de alguien, cuando escuche a dos personas hablar, ellos hablaban del príncipe y la princesa, se referían a la princesa de la luna y al príncipe Endymion, quien era su novio o prometió… en cualquier caso, ellos decían que nada estaría sucediendo si hubieran detenido a Beryl cuando no era un amenaza, ellos miraban por un balcón … un jardín de rosas, blancas y rojas, tan hermosas como ninguna otra casi parecían encantadas, ellos dijeron que el príncipe las había creado con su magia y que incluso las usaba para pelear"-serena concluyo-"yo nunca había visto rosas tan… especiales"-luego con voz casi triste continuo-"solo las que Tuxedo mask usaba para pelear"-murmuro.

Luna la miro, antes de que sus ojos se abrieran en la realización-"yo… si recuerdo algo sobre el príncipe Endymion, en aquel tiempo heredero al trono de la Tierra, pero no pensé que el también resucitaría en este tiempo"-luego miro a Serena-"¿Tú crees…que Tuxedo mask pueda ser El príncipe Endymion?"-

* * *

><p><em><strong>Que tal gente? yo estoy muy bien, de momento mis exámenes van de maravilla, lo que significa que podre disfrutar de mi pc estas vacaciones n.n<strong>_

_**En cuanto al capitulo de hoy, ¿Que les parecio? para variar las sailors scout empiezan a darse cuenta de algo, Rei no habla con nadie, Tuxedo mask deja de ser el enemigo y pasa a ser nuestro principe de brillante armadura, y Darien es el malo.**_

_**En el siguiente capitulo volveremos a la busqueda de los cristales del arcoiris, por ultimo quien me dice; ¿Quienes eran las personas del sueño de serena?, es bastante facil si se fijan.**_

_**Se despide sele-chan, d**__**ejad reviews n.n**_


	13. Genbu

**_Disclaimer: Sailor moon no me pertenece, todo es de la maravillosa Naoko Takeuchi._**

* * *

><p>Serena se dejo caer totalmente exhausta en su cama, Luna se había ido a tratar de hablar con Rei, cerro sus ojos tratando de descansar pero su mente seguía revoloteando en los acontecimientos del día.<p>

Lo que fue sorprendente era el hecho de que serena no esta tan decaída por el asunto de Tuxedo mask, de alguna forma ella había logrado convencerse de que no había nada que hacer, Tuxedo mask era Endymion el único y verdadero amor de la princesa de la luna.

La razón de que Serena se encontrara triste era Darien, ella también había tenido un pequeño flechazo con el pelinegro pero eso no había tenido importancia porque en su cabeza Darien la odiaba y dejo de lado el flechazo, y realmente había pensado que estaba superado, o por lo menos lo había creído hasta que su cabeza y su corazón habían empezado a conspirar en su contra, y el destino también porque Darien fue amable con ella y hasta llego a sonreír, Serena tenía una burbuja de felicidad en su estomago…

…que había sido brutalmente aplastada con las palabras de Luna, ahora resultaba que Darien era parte del negaverso, cosa que todavía le parecía increíble.

Pero a pesar de que ella no quería creer tal cosa su mente había procesado las palabras de Luna y ella había empezado a dudar, su mente montando escenarios en los cuales Darien era el malo.

Y una única pregunta formulándose en su mente "¿_y qué pasa si Darien estaba siendo amable porque sospecha? Y si solo quiere energía o algo así…" _Serena abrazo su almohada y dejo escapar unas pocas lágrimas.

* * *

><p>Luna intento, inútilmente, entrar a la habitación en la que estaba Rei, la sacerdotisa estaba haciendo caso omiso de ella, y había estado dentro por varias horas, y Luna sabía lo que estaba haciendo adentro.<p>

Ahora muchas personas se imaginarían que después de la reacción inicial Rei estaría ahora lloriqueando y deprimiéndose, claro la sacerdotisa no pensaba de la misma forma, después de todo, Jedite, _su _Jedite, estaba vivo, para ella era solo cuestión de encontrarlo, y podrían tener su "y vivieron felices para siempre…

…. Después de que ella le dejara claro exactamente cuáles eran las consecuencias de hacerla preocupar tanto.

Ahora la senshi de fuego se concentro en su fuego, tratando de localizar el paradero del joven rubio, además de tratar de hacer alguna predicción decente, ella no esperaba el estallido repentino de las llamas ni lo que se mostraba ahí:

Un joven de pelo negro, los ojos azul zafiro un poco opacos apuntando su espada hacia una chica de vestido.

No pudo ver el rostro de la chica solo el signo brillante de la media luna en su frente, que recordaba luna le había dicho era uno de las características más resaltantes de la princesa, pero el rostro del joven estaba tan claro como el agua, desde sus rasgos hasta la sonrisa maligna pintada en su rostro.

La sacerdotisa se quedo quieta un instante, hasta que en un pequeño suspiro un nombre se escapo de su boca –"Darien…"- y Rei se puso de pie, las llamas ardiendo todavía detrás de ella, la búsqueda de el fénix temporalmente olvidada.

La gata solo estaba fuera de la habitación mirando resignada a la puerta de la habitación donde Rei se encontraba, se dio la vuelta dispuesta a tener su merecido descanso, cuando escucho el sonido de los pasos del cuarto y solo unos segundos la puerta se abrió para revelar a Rei, mirando diferente a lo que ella había esperado pero aun así muy agitada, y antes de que la gata pudiera soltar un sola palabra de su boca, la sacerdotisa exclamo -"¡Tuve un visión!"-

* * *

><p>Darien estornudo por segunda vez ese día.<p>

-"¿Estás bien?"- Kazu pregunto mirándolo con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-"no es nada"-el respondió restándole importancia, los ojos de Kazu se quedaron en el de todas formas-"de verdad no es nada, además aun si fuera algo, que no lo es"-agrego mirando al pelinegro-"no es como si me fuera a morir por un simple resfriado"- sonrió.

-"estamos en batalla, cualquier desventaja que tengas, por pequeña que sea, es una ventaja para el enemigo"-Los ojos plata-azul de Kazu eran tan fríos como el hielo y duros como el acero cuando pronuncio esas palabras, luego se suavizaron un poco y agrego con un suspiro-"simplemente me preocupo por ti, y tendrás que acostumbrarte a ello"-

Darien solo negó con la cabeza sin decir nada, antes de tomar un sorbo del café en su mesa, había salido un poco para distraerse y justo las chicas habían llegado con el asunto de Jed, se alegro de que Neil y Zack habían tomado cuidado de Andrew antes de que las chicas llegaran a él, el también les había preguntado qué era lo que habían hecho con él, Zack había explicado que sencillamente habían usado su poder para camuflar sus recuerdos un poco, Andrew de recordaba quien era Jed, simplemente no podía alcanzar el recuerdo, Zack había dicho que sería un desperdicio gastar mucho poder en hacer que Andrew olvidara el asunto, cuando podían hacer eso y de esa forma también sería más fácil hacerlo recordar cuando todo el asunto se acabara, siempre y cuando no acabara como la ultima vez… claro está.

-"dame la piedra"-la voz de Kazu rompió en sus pensamientos, pero por más que sabía que Kazu le había dicho algo no logro captarlo así que miro confuso y dijo

-"eh?"-en tono de pregunta.

Kazu se limito a mirarlo un minuto antes de suspirar-"que me des la piedra, se la voy a llevar a Zack, dice que está despidiendo energía oscura una pequeña cantidad, pero el va a limpiarla o por lo menos tratar de camuflarla de alguna forma"- explico con rapidez, y Darien se dio cuenta de que el ya estaba de pie, probablemente dispuesto a marcharse a penas entregara la piedra.

El la saco con rapidez de su nuevo abrigo, -cortesía de Mina, el cual había encontrado con una pequeña nota en la cual se leía claramente:

"_en disculpas por lo que hice, pero no me arrepiento._

_Pd: si intentas comprar una chaqueta si quiera parecida a la anterior, puedes estar seguro de que no ardera sola la próxima vez._

_Con cariño Mina."_

El entrego la piedra a Kazu quien asintió y se dirigió a la puerta pero antes de que girara la perilla se giro y le dio una sonrisa que a ojos de Darien era mucho más terrorífica que la mirada de antes y aun sonriendo dijo –"solo para dejarlo claro, si le haces algo malo a Serena, Beryl será la menor de tu preocupaciones, tu puedes ser mi príncipe pero Serena ahora es mi familia, ¿he sido claro Chiba?"- Darien asintió en silencio, comprendiendo que para Kazu Serena era muy, **muy** importante en esta vida.

El pelinegro se deshizo de la sonrisa y se marcho, dejando a Darien sumido en una atmosfera tensa.

-"no es como si yo le fuera hacer algo malo, aun sin amenazas"-murmuro segundos después, un poco cohibido.

* * *

><p>Serena se dejo caer en su escritorio bostezando, si bien no había ningún ataque la noche anterior la rubia se había desvelado a causa de sus pensamientos, había llegado tarde, pero ahora estaba dispuesta tomo un vistazo alrededor del cuarto, el resto de los adolescentes en la habitación se reían y conversaban entre sí, sin ninguna preocupación real, cuando vio a sus amigos, Molly y Melvin, ella rápidamente coloco una sonrisa en su cara, no queriendo preocupar a su amigos.<p>

A medida que conversaron un poco antes de volver a su clase y en todo el transcurso de día, Serena sintió una nueva fuerza en su interior, ya era bastante malo que ella misma se viera forzada a tomar parte en la batalla pero si perdían entonces _todos_ tendrían que luchar, cuando se disponía a salir de la escuela oyendo las voces de Amy y Lita llamarla, tomo un vistazo de la escuela murmuro:

-"voy a ser fuerte, tengo que ser fuerte"- para ella esta era su responsabilidad y no había nada que le impidiera cumplirla _"para que todos vivan en paz"_, después de todo Serena se tomaba su papel de Sailor Scaut en serio…

-"Nos vemos chicas"-Lita dijo después de haber caminado un poco como tomo otro camino diferente al árcade.

-"¿A dónde vas?"-Serena pregunto por curiosidad.

-"Al cementerio"- la respuesta de Lita fue apenas un murmullo, Serena asintió en comprensión antes de tomar la mano de Amy y dando un saludo con la mano se marcho.

Amy por otra parte se había sorprendido un poco por la mirada seria de Serena y estaba un poco preocupada por su amiga de actitud infantil, y siguió preocupada hasta que vio a serena empezar a sonreír despreocupadamente mientras veía los postres nuevos que se habían incorporado en el árcade, mirando como si decidir cuál fuera la cosa más importante en su vida.

Si Serena se tomaba su papel de Sailor Scaut en serio… pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que ella era todavía extremadamente infantil.

* * *

><p>Neil miro atreves del lente de la cámara en sus manos tomando fotos del lugar, pero sutilmente su mirada siempre permaneció en el sacerdote, después de que Kazu había llevado la piedra a Zack para tratar de limpiar la energía oscura del cristal sin dejarlo inutilizado, al final solo había camuflado la energía por seguridad.<p>

Después había dado el cristal a Neil diciendo que era su turno de buscar, el había estado recorriendo el lugar en busca de reacción del cristal gran parte de la noche y con un pequeña ayuda de sus amigos en el cielo había logrado dar con uno de los 7 demonios.

Le había resultado un poco irónico uno de los 7 demonios más poderosos de Beryl reencarnado en un sacerdote, había vuelto a compartir la información con Zack y Jed, Kazu estaba en ninguna parte y Darien en clases, al final se había decidido que se quedaría en vigilancia, y Zack le había dado una cámara y una excusa bastante buena para permanecer a la vista de la sacerdote sin levantar sospechas.

Neil era un estudiante universitario que hacía un estudio con respecto a varias religiones y había pedido permiso al padre para permanecer dentro de la capilla y rondar el panteón, claro que tenía pensado permanecer alrededor aun después de tiempo, escondido en cualquier parte.

El cristal negro había caído en manos de Zack quien se había decidido sería el siguiente en buscar.

El oji azul soltó un pequeño suspiro mirando alrededor, no había nadie en la capilla o en el panteón, a pesar de que unas pocas personas habían permanecido antes, y Neil les había hecho unas cuantas preguntar, tanto como para disimular como mitigar el aburrimiento.

Por el rabillo del ojos vio a un persona entrar a la capilla antes de dirigirse al panteón, tomo un pequeño vistazo del rostro de la persona y…. entonces se congelo.

Una chica con una altura resaltante, el cabello castaño largo agarrado en una coleta y sus ojos verdes, apenas y necesito una mirada de rostro de la chica en cuestión para reconocerla, con una traición de sus sentimientos dejo escapar –"Júpiter…" en voz tan baja que la chica en cuestión no podía escucharlo, y ahí se quedo congelado, mirando hacia el infinito hasta que escucho un estruendo proveniente de el panteón y corrió solo para encontrarse con… Err… mala copia de Kunzite… Err… el último de los generales del negaverso -si quedémonos con eso por ahora- sosteniendo el cristal negro mientras obligaba a despertar al segundo de los siete demonios.

"_me distraigo un momento y este aparece"_ Neil pensó con disgusto, tomo una pequeña mirada alrededor y se dio cuenta de que Júpiter se había escondido detrás de una tumba y no podía ver lo que hacía, Cuando volvió a mirar al general estaba a punto de tomar el cristal antes de que esta saliera volando al ser golpeado por una carta lanzada por el propio Neil.

-"Que mal, parece que no vas a obtener ese cristal, ni ningún otro mientras este de parte de la bruja, Kunzite"- Neil anuncio, disidiendo jugar al tonto después de todo Beryl no tenía que saber que ellos estaban enterado de Kazu.

Escucho el sonido de una campana antes de que un grito de -"soy el campeón"-resonara en el panteón y el demonio se dirigiera en un ataque hacia él, Neil esquivo el golpe en un movimiento elegante mientras miraba al demonio que se preparaba para lanzar otro ataque.

-"Esto es lo que obtienes por involucrarte en mis asuntos, traidor"- la voz del general fue desprovista de emoción mientras miraba a Neil esquivar los golpes, pronto se encontró aburrido del encuentro y se dispuso a buscar el cristal.

Pero antes de que pudiera encontrar una señal del cristal otra voz interrumpió.

-"Mi planeta guardián es Júpiter, que venga la tormenta y el trueno haga temblar, Trueno de Júpiter resuena"- y así Júpiter lanzo su ataque en contra del general, quien respondió lanzando uno de sus boomerang a la Sailor Scaut, quien lo esquivo con facilidad y se preparaba a atacar una vez más, no se dio cuenta de que el boomerang hacia su camino hacia ella y probablemente hubiera impactado de no ser porque una barrera de tierra se interpuso en su camino, el general soltó un gruñido furioso.

-"Que puedo decir, me gusta arruinar tus planes"-aseguro con un pequeña sonrisa el oji azul, luego volviéndose a centrar en su propia pelea saco un mazo de cartas y las coloco en frente de el, las cartas se quedaron en su lugar desafiando las leyes de la gravedad, rápidamente termino con el mazo completo y haciendo un pequeño movimiento con la mano la cartas salieron disparadas hacia el demonio, quedándose alrededor de el como un aro y cuando el demonio intento atacar golpear alguna de las cartas o salir del aro un barrera se lo impidió.

-"Eso debería mantenerlo ocupado por un rato"- mascullo volviéndose otra vez donde estaba Júpiter, solo que esta vez la Sailor Scaut estaba encerrada dentro de lo que parecía ser un cúpula de energía oscura, que se hacía cada vez más pequeña y por la manera en que Júpiter se retorcía también parecía que le empezaba faltar el aire.

Los ojos de Neil empezaron a parpadear en color marrón y la tierra a su alrededor de el parecía empezar a temblar. Demostrando la furia de Genbu.

Y antes de que el general del negaverso supiera lo que pasaba trozos de roca estaban golpeándolo, mientras Neil gritaba exigiendo la liberación de Júpiter, el general retrocedió desconcertado por el poder que estaba mostrando Neil, y en su desconcierto perdió la concentración dejando libre a Júpiter, eso sin embargo no detuvo la furia de Neil que seguía usando las rocas para atacar al general, en ningún momento sus rocas tocaron el suelo mientras Neil seguía golpeando.

Sin embargo el demonio se había liberado de la prisión que Neil había creado, y aprovechando la distracción de Neil el demonio soltó un certero ataque que dio justo en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente.

-"YO SOY EL CAMPEON"-el demonio soltó en un risotada.

Júpiter le lanzo una mirada de preocupación al hombre inconsciente en el suelo se puso de pie tratando de averiguar cómo iba a enfrentarse a sus enemigos… cuando otra voz interrumpió.

-"No permitiré que perturbes el lugar de descanso de los muertos"-Sailor moon anuncio-"Soy una Sailor Scaut que lucha por el amor y la justicia, Soy Sailor Moon y te Castigare en el nombre de la luna"-

-"Sailor moon, con cuidado"-Júpiter llamo al darse cuenta de que el general lanzaba un boomerang a la rubia… que nunca llego porque fue interceptado por el bastón de Tuxedo mask, quien devolvió e boomerang como si nada.

-"Mantente alejado de ella"- El tono de voz fue frio, pero para alguien experimentado era fácil identificar la amenaza en su voz-"Yo seré tu oponente"- el héroe enmascarado anuncio mientras caía en una posición de combate.

-"Sailor moon"-Júpiter llamo la atención y dirigió su mirada al demonio, antes de atacar-"Trueno de Júpiter, resuena"- dando un golpe certero en el demonio.

-"Curación Lunar, Acción"-Sailor moon soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando vio al sacerdote desplomarse y Júpiter lo atajo evitando que se golpeara al caer al suelo.

Por otra parte Neil al despertar y ver la lucha a su alrededor se decidió a tratar de encontrar el cristal del arcoíris, y después de localizar el cristal dijo por encima del hombro –"Esta vez yo me quedare con el cristal, general"- antes de desaparecer.

El general retrocedió y mirando a Tuxedo mask dijo-"Me las pagaras"- antes de ondear su capa y desaparecer.

Después de eso Tuxedo mask se veía dispuesto a marcharse pero el grito de Sailor Moon lo detuvo.

-"Espera"- la chica volvió a decir ahora en tono más bajo, luego valiéndose de todo su valor y esperando que su voz no sonara vacilante la rubia pregunto-"¿Eres tu el príncipe Endymion?"-y cerró los ojos esperando su respuesta…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yo Gente, ¿Como les trata la vida?, a mi bien asi que no hay excusas para el retraso y lamento si cause molestias a alguien, no tenia deseo alguna de escribir en todo el mes y cuando trata de forzarme no salio nada bueno (y a penas y escribo mas o menos, si no pasa mi escala personal, seria cruel dejar que alguien lo lea).<em>**

**_Ya dejando mis excusas de lado, espero que les haya gustado, la razón el porque Lita estaba en el cementerio era porque, por lo menos en este fic, hay están enterrados sus padres y ella visitaba las tumbas, no tengo la menor idea de donde están enterrados los padres de Lita o su religión pero, recuerden que este es un AU de cualquier forma._**

**_La idea original era usar a Molly tal y cual en el anime pero con un motivo diferente (ya que ella ni si quiera conoce a Neph en el fic), pero al final decidí usar a Lita._**

**_Voy a tratar de no tardarme tanto, lo prometo._**

**_Gracias por los comentarios del capitulo anterior, y lunarisita; si eran Kunzite y Vinus también cambie mi nombre de usuario ya que este me gusta mas ._**

**_Dejad Reviews n.n, bye bye, Sele-chan._**


	14. Reuniones

**_Disclaimer: sailor moon, por desgracia, no me pertenece, pero igual escribo espero que lo disfruten_**

* * *

><p>-"Espera"- la chica volvió a decir ahora en tono más bajo, luego valiéndose de todo su valor y esperando que su voz no sonara vacilante la rubia pregunto-"¿Eres tu el príncipe Endymion?"-y cerró los ojos esperando su respuesta…<p>

El silencio reino en el panteón, Tuxedo mask no hizo ningún intento de responder la pregunta, después de unos minutos Sailor moon abrió los ojos solos para asegurarse de que el héroe enmascarado todavía estaba en el lugar.

Con un rápido vistazo se dio cuenta de que la alta figura todavía estaba en su lugar, y cuando Sailor moon estaba a punto de repetir la pregunta, Tuxedo mask hablo.

-"¿Qué te hace pensar que yo soy este… Príncipe Endymion?"-Tanto las palabras como el tono utilizado no hicieron nada para confirmar o negar la identidad del héroe enmascarado, pero el escuchar la voz grave y sedosa de Tuxedo mask, hizo que el corazón de Sailor moon se acelerara.

Pero al escuchar la pregunta Sailor moon se sintió un poco tonta, "_y ahora que?, le digo que creo que es el príncipe Endymion porque tuve un sueño…"_

Sailor moon se quedo callada al no saber cómo responder, y así Tuxedo mask se volteo su capa ondeando detrás de el, pero antes de saltar volteo la cabeza ligeramente hacia Sailor moon y dijo –"Yo no soy Endymion"-su tono fue firme, una voz que no dejaba lugar a dudas, pero continuo en uno más suave-"Ese nombre perteneció a un hombre que ya está muerto y tan iguales como somos, somos igual de diferentes… Yo no soy Endymion… _ya no más"_- a pesar de que su voz había permanecido seria la última frase había salido de su boca con un ligero matiz de alivio, y por primera vez Darien se dio cuenta de cuál aliviado estaba de no tener todas las responsabilidades de Endymion.

Si bien su vida no había sido terriblemente fácil no había sido ni de lejos tan difícil como la del propio Endymion, Endymion había sido un niño con las responsabilidades de un adulto y todos a su alrededor trataban de decirle como hacer todo correctamente, como comer correctamente, como caminar correctamente, como _respirar _correctamente.

Tampoco podía confiar en nadie con facilidad, porque la gran mayoría querían _algo_ de el, y había sido un alivio el saber que podía confiar en su Shitennou.

Y más que toda la vida de Darien no terminaría mal, su historia no sería una tragedia; porque él se iba asegurar de que Beryl no lograra hacer nada a ninguna de las personas en las que el más confiaba.

Los ojos de Tuxedo mask se cruzaron con los de Sailor moon y dándole una pequeña sonrisa dijo –"Nos veremos, Sailor moon"- antes de desaparecer en saltos.

Y la rubia se quedo congelada en su lugar, antes de que Júpiter llamara su atención.

Juntas llevaron al padre dentro de la capilla antes de marcharse, pero antes de que se separaran recibieron un llamado de Luna para reunirse en el templo

* * *

><p>Hikawa.<p>

Darien entro en se departamento con cuidado, dejando caer su transformación y tan pronto como encendió la luz se encontró con los ojos azules de Neil, en su mano el cristal del arcoíris.

-"Vine a preguntar si la vas conservar tu o me la quedo"-el castaño sonrió señalando a la piedra.

-"Quédatela tu"-Darien respondió y el castaño asintió, pero no hizo ademán de irse si no que se quedo mirando fijamente la cara de Darien, una mirada de preocupación y estaba a punto de preguntar qué pasaba cuando Darien hablo

–"llama a los chicos… encuéntralos a todos y diles que vengan aquí, hay… nuevos acontecimientos de los que deben saber"-Darien dijo en voz baja, nada más que un susurro, pero fue más que suficiente para que Neil lo oyera, pero el castaño todavía miro indeciso, así que el pelinegro agrego –"no es nada malo, solo… es algo me afecta y estoy un poco preocupado"- esta vez Neil desapareció y Darien dejo escapar una sonrisa, no es que fuera a admitirlo para alguien que no fuera el mismos y quizás Serena, pero siempre había disfrutado secretamente de la preocupación del shitennou para él.

-"Es bueno tenerlos de vuelta"- dijo en voz alta, antes de que sus pensamientos regresaran a los acontecimientos de la tarde.

* * *

><p>Las cuatro chicas y la gata estaba alrededor de una mesa, esperando que Rei explicara su visión para ellas, la pelinegra se aclaro la garganta antes de comenzar.<p>

-"Vino a mí de repente y fue bastante corta en realidad"-la pelinegra empezó a relatar-"Había dos personas en la visión; un hombre de armadura con capa y espada y una mujer… con el símbolo de la media Luna en su frente"-las otras tres Sailor se miraron entre ellas, el símbolo de la media luna era, según luna les había dicho, uno de los signos más resaltantes de la princesa Moon.

-"El hombre estaba apuntando con su espada hacia ella, la mujer solo lo miraba de frente con una expresión de angustia y creo que ella le suplicaba que se detuviera… el no hacía caso de ella, es mas la mirada en sus ojos y su sonrisa eran…"-la sacerdotisa se estremeció ligeramente al recordar la mirada fría y vacía y la sonrisa maligna pintada en aquel rostro.

-"Eran tan vacios, sus ojos, y su sonrisa parecía como si él estuviera disfrutando de lo que hacía"-la pelinegra termino.

-"¿Estamos seguras de que esta es una visión del futuro? o ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que esta sea un recuerdo?"-Amy pregunto lógicamente.

-"No estoy totalmente segura"-Fue Luna la que respondió-"Pero tenemos una razón bastante buena para creer que es una visión del futuro…"-Luna dejo la declaración inconclusa y miro a Rei instándola a continuar.

-"El hombre de la visión era Darien"- la sacerdotisa soltó.

* * *

><p>Darien miro a la pequeña sala de su apartamento, su shitennou, Mina y Artemis, estaban sentados a la espera de que Darien empezara a hablar.<p>

Darien soltó un suspiro antes de soltar lo que había estado pensando –"Creo que deberíamos contactar con la senshi de alguna forma"-

-"¿No se había decidido que lo mejor sería permanecer separados?"-Kazu pregunto, mientras que tanto Mina como Zack asintieron.

-"ya lo sé"-Darien susurro frotándose las sienes-"Pero ahora creo que sería mejor informales de nuestra presencia"-todas las personas de la sala lo miraron pidiendo una explicación-"ellas están empezando a recordar el pasado, ya se dieron cuenta de que yo… es decir Tuxedo mask era el príncipe Endymion, es cuestión de tiempo para que empiecen a recordar rostros y mas sucesos, sería mejor que supieran de qué lado está quien en ese momento, no necesitamos pelearnos entre nosotros, estamos del mismo lado"-Darien continuo y había una chispa de duda en los ojos Zack, Kazu y Artemis, mientras que los otros tres se miraban entre ellos inseguros.

-"Tampoco tenemos que contarles todo, solo hay que hacerles saber que estamos de su lado"-El pelinegro agrego.

Zack soltó un suspiro y miro un momento a Kazu quien asintió con la cabeza, luego al resto del shitennou quien asintieron también, y mirando a Darien el rubio dijo-"Esta bien, pero no vamos a decirles tu identidad"-

Darien frunció el ceño y dijo –"Esta bien pero tampoco estamos diciéndoles que Serena es la princesa"-y antes la mirada de Artemis agrego-"ya hablamos de esto, si se enteran de que serena es la princesa, ellas trataran de protegerla y si sale del campo de batalla será sospechoso-"y con un suspiro agrego-"Y quiero que ella sea una niña por tanto tiempo como pueda"-

-"Darien"-la voz de Kazu resonó-"Tanto como a mi gustaría que no fuera así, Serena dejo de ser una niña en el momento en que quedo atrapada en medio de esto"-

-"Pero todavía es una niña, ser la princesa es diferente, es mucha responsabilidad"-Kazu se quedo mirando a él fijamente y Jed trato inútilmente de disminuir la tensión en la sala-"No quiero que ella tenga que actuar como tuvo que hacerlo Serenity, ella tenía que esconder su personalidad y en pocos momentos podía ser ella misma"-ambos hombres se quedaron mirando fijamente entre ellos por lo que parecía ser horas, antes de que Kazu desviara la mirada y asintiera levemente.

-"¿Y cómo se los décimos?"-Neil pregunto.

Darien contemplo la pregunta un momento antes de mirar a Zack, el oji verde miro fijamente a Jed antes de decir –"Usaremos a Jed de carnada"-

* * *

><p>-"¿Darien…?"-Serena dijo en un susurro.<p>

Luna asintió y comenzó a hablar-"olvida lo que dije antes, con esto tenemos razones más que suficientes para creer que el hombre es peligroso, afrontarlo directamente podría terminar mal y debemos permanecer lo más alejadas de el que podamos"-

Serena apretó las manos y parecía que su regazo se había convertido en la cosa más interesante del mundo, pues sus ojos se quedaron mirando hay por largo tiempo.

Una parte de ella quería desesperadamente gritar a Luna y Rei, que se habían equivocado, que no había forma de que Darien actuara así, Darien no era así.

Los ojos de Rei parpadearon ligeramente, entonces ella soltó un suspiro y hablo-"Se que es difícil de creer, yo especialmente, nunca había sentido nada en el aura de Darien que pudiera, de ninguna forma, ligarlo con el negaverso"- sus ojos miraron a la rubia que no levanto la mirada.

-"Todavía tenemos que permanecer cerca para vigilarlo"-Amy señalo.

-"Si"-Luna admitió-"pero no deben permanecer solas con él en ningún momento, si tiene tanto tiempo para estar sin hacer nada… quizás quiere decir que nadie, o _casi_, nadie puede decirle que hacer, y podríamos estar cerca de uno de los generales del negaverso"-Los ojos de la gata pasaron pon las cuatro chicas, antes de continuar-"no es que no tenga fe en ustedes, pero no pueden recordar casi nada de su vida pasada… de su entrenamiento como Sailor Scaut, y no son tan fuertes como solían ser, Darien Chiba será mantenido bajo vigilancia y manténganse alejada de el… por favor"- agrego la última frase con un deje de suplica.

Las Senshis asintieron y pronto se despidieron, Luna decidió quedarse en el templo con Rei, Serena se marcho a casa moviéndose robóticamente, cuando entro se encontró con Kazu sentado en la sala.

-"Sere, tus padres salieron y me llamaron para cuidar de Sammy y de ti…"-cualquier otra cosa que el pelinegro fuera a decir quedo atrapado en su boca al ver los ojos de su prima-"¿Sere?"-pregunto preocupado, y la rubia se lanzo hacia su primo llorando.

Se sentía perdida y confusa, no sabía porque se sentía tan traicionada después de todo, apenas y estaba empezando a hacer amistad con Darien… pero todos esos sentimientos estaban hay… y no parecía que se fueran a ir pronto.

Por otra parte Kazu envolvió con sus brazos a Serena, tratando de darle consuelo, se sentía impotente al no saber exactamente que le pasaba a su prima.

Y así se quedaron un buen tiempo, sin decir nada.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yo, gente.<strong>_

_**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, y perdonen por lo corto el siguiente será más largo y, me atrevo a decir, más divertido.**_

_**Después de todo estaremos usando al pobre Jed de carnada –insertar sonrisa del gato de Cheshire-**_

_**Bueno, parecer que el shitennou ha decidido revelarse a las senshi, espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**Bye, bye, dejad reviews, se despide Sele-chan n.n**_

_**Pd: me alegro que le haya gustado los capitulos anteriores y gracias por tus animos Luz-chan**_


	15. ¿Todos juntos?, La reunión de Guardianes

_**Disclaimer: sailor moon, por desgracia, no me pertenece, pero igual escribo espero que lo disfruten.**_

* * *

><p>-"Serena…?"-Kazu pregunto cauteloso, cuando su prima ya se había calmado un poco.<p>

La rubia solo lo miro con sus grandes ojos azules y con una sonrisa temblorosa dijo –"Estoy bien…"-

El pelinegro levanto una ceja y se quedo mirando a su prima, con su mirada prácticamente gritando que no creí la, muy obvia, mentira.

-"yo... no quiero hablar de eso"-la rubia murmuro.

Kazu solto otro suspiro y se trago sus ganas de preguntar, aunque su mente corria por las posibilidades…

¿Se había peleado con sus amigas…?

¿Recordaba algo?

¿Algún _hombre?_

En caso de la primera podría averiguar después y si ese era el caso podría traer a Mina…

Si fuera la segunda no había realmente nada que hacer… después de todo no se suponía que el supiera nada de eso… y aun así lo único que podía hacer en ese caso era consolarla.

Y si fuera el tercero… el tendría una _charla_ con dicho sujeto.

Pero no dijo nada de eso y en su lugar dijo –"Te compre helado de chocolate"- así asegurando a su prima que dejaría el tema de lado, la rubia sonrió contenta antes de correr a buscar el helado.

* * *

><p>Jed se paseo nerviosamente por la habitación, lanzando miradas de odio hacia al otro rubio, recordando la conversación de la pasada noche.<p>

_Flash back_

–_"Usaremos a Jed de carnada"-_

_-"¿Que demonios?"-El aludido estallo, el oji verde lo miro antes de repetir sus palabras lentamente, como si fuera un retrasado._

_El fénix lo fulmino con la mirada –"Estoy preguntando, ¿Que diablos se supone que significa eso?"-_

_-"Tómalo en un sentido literal"-el oji verde contesto con una pequeña sonrisa-"te usaremos como carnada para llamar la atención de Sailor Mars y de las otras Sailors por extensión"-explico con calma, sin que la sonrisa desapareciera de su rostro._

_-"¡Estoy seguro de se te ocurrirán planes que no pongan en peligro mi integridad física!"-el rubio exclamo con furia._

_-"¡Pero ninguno de los resultados es tan divertido como este!"-Zack explico con diversión-"Además, tu no tienes de que preocuparte, vamos a estar cuidándote la espalda"-el oji verde descarto con un gesto desdeñoso._

_-"Claro como no es tu integridad física"-Jed murmuro entre dientes, luego se dirigió a Darien que solo estaba observándolos sin decir nada y mirándolo a los ojos pregunto-"¿Qué Piensas de este _plan?"_- la última palabra fue dicha con tal desprecio que se podía tomar por un insulto._

_Darien lo miro de vuelta con una expresión totalmente compuesta, y de no ser por la ola de diversión que sentía venir de Darien no se habría dado cuenta de lo que pensaba el chico al respecto._

_-"¡No puedes estar de acuerdo con esto!"- el rubio exclamo con incredulidad y Darien dejo que una sonrisa se extendiera por su cara._

_-"Vamos esto tiene que ser divertido"- el pelinegro dijo con alegría casi infantil, algo que raramente mostraba el joven maduro, y que casi convenció a Jed de llevar a cabo el dicho plan,__** casi**__, pero el príncipe al darse cuenta del ligero cambio en la expresión del rubio continuo-"Vamos en tiempos de peligros debemos aprovechar cualquier tipo de diversión"-Darien recito y Jed se veía como si quisiera morder algo._

_Neil empezó a reír de la expresión de Jed y murmuro por lo bajo-"Parece que a alguien no le gusta que usen sus palabras en su contra"-_

_Jed se veía bastante indispuesto a hacer caso al príncipe pero finalmente murmuro –"Voy a lamentar esto, estoy tan seguro de eso que no sé porque demonios voy a hacerlo"-_

_Las sonrisas de Darien y Zack crecieron, mientras Neil dijo –"Esto va a ser bueno"- Kazu negó con la cabeza ante la actitud de sus amigos pero había una pequeña chispa de diversión en sus ojos._

_Artemis salto al hombro de Darien Y pregunto –"¿Crees que esto es una buena idea?"-con un deje de nerviosismo en su voz._

_-"Si no lo fuera, no lo habría sugerido"-Darien aseguro._

_-"¡Por fin podre conocer a las demás!"-Mina estallo con alegría._

_Jed suspiro con una mueca, pensando en lo que le haría Rei, pero había gran probabilidad de que ella recordara así que podría salir bien… o por lo menos eso esperaba._

_Fin del Flashback_

El hecho de haber pensado eso no quitaba que el rubio se encontrara molesto con el Estratega del shitennou, y tampoco le impedía estar malditamente nervioso, solo con pensar en lo que le podían hacer las otras Senshis, no es que el dudara que marte por si sola le pudiera hacer _mucho_ daño, en especial cuando no había despertado todo su poder, pero el todavía tenia la esperanza de que ella lo recordara –"_¿Qué pasa si no me recuerda?, seguro que intenta matarme, no es que eso se algo nuevo… en todo caso solo tendría que convencerla de salir conmigo de nuevo…"_

-"Ya es hora"-La voz de Neil rompió las cavilaciones de Jed, y el rubio lo miro como si hubiera dictado su sentencia de muerte.

-"No seas dramático"-Zack suspiro y esta vez Neil lo miro a el como si hubiera dicho un imposible y compuso un ceño fruncido.

-"No pidas imposibles"-dijo a modo de regaño.

El oji verde lo ignoro y miro a Kazu quien pasaba las paginas de un libro con tranquilidad –"¿Vienes?"-Le pregunto.

-"No, prefiero guardar mi identidad para mi mismo por un poco mas"-respondio sin levantar la vista, Zack asintió.

Luego se giro de Jed y con una sonrisa dijo –"Es hora del show"-

* * *

><p>Rei y Luna se encontraban en espera de las otras tres Sailors, y Luna tenia planeado reprender a Serena por haber olvidado decirle algo tan importante como lo que había preguntado a Tuxedo mask en el panteón, según lo que Lita le había dicho el hombre prácticamente confirmo su identidad como el príncipe Endymion.<p>

Y ella que había pensado que Serena estaba tomando sus responsabilidades mas enserio.. en algún momento de la reunión en la noche Serena había salido corriendo sin decir nada, simplemente se había ido.

La campana de la puerta sonó anunciando la entrada de alguien y ahí estaban las tres chicas, pero tanto Amy como Lita miraban preocupadas a Serena, que lucia una sonrisa opaca y falsa en su rostro y casi al instante Luna se olvido de su enojo y estaba a punto de preguntar que le pasaba cuando la campana resonó, recordándole el lugar donde estaba y que cualquiera podía oírle, iba a ignorar a quien hubiera entrado pero este hablo.

-"Mi mal, parece que no debí venir aquí"-Antes de girarse rápidamente para salir del lugar los segundos que le tomo a Luna darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando fueron, aparentemente fueron mas de lo que le toma a Rei para darse cuenta y antes de que Luna pudiera procesar correctamente lo que pasaba, la sacerdotisa había despegado de su asiento y pegado la carrera detrás del sujeto.

Las otras chicas se dieron cuenta rápidamente y Lita grito –"¡Tras ellos!"- antes de salir del lugar con las otras dos siguiéndole el paso y Luna un poco mas atrás, Andrew que había visto lo sucedido miro curioso a las chicas un sola pregunta en su mente y la de varios chicos que estaban en el árcade –"_¿Qué acaba de pasar aquí?_"-

Tan pronto como estuvo seguro de que Rei y las otras lo seguía, y que probablemente no había manera de perderlas, el rubio empezó a correr por su vida sintiendo la furia pura irradiar de la sacerdotisa que lo perseguía, de repente se le hacia menos atractivo llegar al lugar que Zack había preparado con su poder donde nadie podría sentirlos, ni seguirlos, estarían solos, y la muy enojada chica detrás suyo tendría via libre para asarlo si así quería.

Sin embargo ya no tenia tiempo para decidir sin entrar o no a esa zona porque sus pies ya lo había dirigido ahí.

Y estaba nervioso y muy, _muy, _asustado, así que hizo algo estúpido…

-"vamos, ¿Ni siquiera puedes mantenerte al día conmigo? ¡Tortuga!"-grito por encima de su hombro.

…Aumento la Ira de Mars, los pasos detrás de el se detuvieron, y el se arriesgo a tomar un vistazo, Rei estaba sosteniendo su pluma de transformación, el empezó a correr más fuerte.

-"Por el poder de Marte, ¡Transformación!"-escucho con claridad detrás de el y varias otras que supuso, correctamente, eran las voces de las otras Scouts.

-"Fuego de Marte, ¡Enciéndete!"-esta vez la voz de Rei vino acompañada de varias bolas de fuego, que el rubio esquivo por poco, dejando sus ropas ligeramente chamuscadas.

-"¿Eso es lo único que tienes? Ni me rozo"- el rubio afirmo y una parte de su cerebro, la cuerda creo, empezó a razonar lo que estaba haciendo y Jed podría jurar que escucho una voz en su cabeza gritar "_¡Imbécil, cierra tu maldita boca!"_

Júpiter se puso al día con mars rápidamente, y mientras la pelinegra lo seguía atacando llegaron a lo que parecía ser un parque y Jed se detuvo, esto parecía ser lo que Júpiter esperaba porque sonrió antes de decir –"Mi planeta guardián es Júpiter, que venga la tormenta y el trueno haga temblar, Trueno de Júpiter resuena"-

Rei miro en cámara lenta como el rayo se dirigía a Jed y que este no hacia ningún ademan de quitarse del camino del poderoso ataque de Júpiter, pero justo antes de que lo golpeara una pared de piedra se levanto justo en frente del rubio, quien dio un suspiro de alivio, y Rei soltó el aire que, no sabia, estaba conteniendo.

Sailor moon no hizo ningún intento de atacar al rubio, mientras Mercury frunció el ceño mirando la barrera de piedra, Jed se dejo caer aliviado de haber llegado a una zona segura… aunque Rei probablemente todavía quería asarlo, y sus amigos no lo iban a salvar de ella.

-"Ves? llegaste aquí sin un solo rasguño"-una voz Burlona sonó, alertando a las Sailors Scouts de su presencia, Neil salió de su escondite mostrándose a las Sailors.

-"¡TU!"-la voz de tres de las Sailors Exclamaron.

-"Tu eres… el que se llevo el cristal"-Júpiter dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que Luna la escuchara.

Jed por otra parte solo le lanzo una mirada irritada al castaño, logrando a si que su sonrisa se hiciera aun más grande.

-"El es uno de los generales del negaverso"-Mercury dijo como explicación al Júpiter, quien rápidamente se preparo para lanzar otro rayo a alguno de los dos Shitennou, sin embargo se vio frustrada cuando tuvo que moverse para esquivar un proyectil, que ninguno de los dos hombre delante de ella había lanzado.

Al mirar se dio cuenta de que el proyectil había sido ni mas ni menos; que una hermosa rosa roja.

-"Tuxedo mask"-Sailor moon dijo llamando la atención de las otras chicas y de pie en una rama de un árbol, estaba el héroe enmascarado junto con otra figura oculta por las sombras, en las manos del héroe había otra rosa roja, para lanzarla en caso de que fuera necesario.

Tuxedo mask asintió con la cabeza en modo de saludo, antes de empezar a hablar-"Por mucho que me gustaría dejarte freir a uno de ellos con tus rayos, Sailor Júpiter"-ninguno de los dos en cuestión paracia tener nada en contra del hecho de que Darien hubiera dicho tal cosa, después de todo Endymion se los había dicho cuando estaba particularmente irritado-"Los necesito a ambos vivos"-

-"En realidad…"-Las chicas miraron hacia la dirección de la voz solo para encontrarse con un chico rubio sentado en las ramas de un árbol, tan solo un poco alejado de Tuxedo mask-"Tanto como necesitar… solo a uno de ellos"-Zack dijo con una sonrisa juguetona, ignorando las miradas que recibia de los otros dos shitennou.

-"Podría ser"- Tuxedo mask asintió como si pensara en lo dicho-"Pero lamentablemente si me deshago de uno de ellos entonces ya no serian el _shitennou_"—el oji verde lanzo un suspiro mirando absolutamente decepcionado.

-"Favor de explicar esto ¿Endymion-sama?"-Luna dijo llamando la atención del enmascarado.

-"¡Ya no soy Endymion!"-el pelinegro exclamo de manera infantil, antes de fruncir el ceño en dirección de Jed, que le devolvió la mirada, mirando demasiado inocente, ante lo cual Tuxedo mask le dio una mirada de advertencia, el pelinegro se aclaro la garganta antes de continuar con un tono de voz mas serio –"Ya no soy Endymion, es Tuxedo mask… por ahora"-el pelinegro anuncio-"En cuanto a la explicación; me temo que no puedo dejar que acaben con ninguno de los dos, porque son parte de _mi_ shitennou"-

-"¿Shitennou?"-Luna pregunto confusa.

Antes de que el enmascarado pudiera responder otra voz interrumpió.

-"La guardia del príncipe"- una voz femenina explico, la figura que había estado detrás del príncipe salió mostrando a alguien que Sailor moon reconoció..

-"¿Sailor V?"- la rubia dijo con incredulidad, la otra chica rubia se deshizo del antifaz, mientras que el color y la forma de su traje cambio, y sonrió.

-"La v es de Venus"- la rubia explico haciendo una V con sus dedos, del árbol un gato blanco se dejo caer.

-"Ha pasado un tiempo, Luna"-

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola, gente.<strong>_

_**Se que paso bastante tiempo desde la última actualización, pero tuve un pequeño problema familiar (se murió un primo) … que me dejo sin ganas de hacer nada, de verdad lo siento, pero bueno… mejor tarde que nunca xD.**_

_**En cuanto a tu propuesta Luz-chan, si me pudieras empezar a ayudar en el próximo capítulo te lo agradecería n.n, por cierto aclaro que no me llamo luz, lo de las pd era un agradecimiento para ti por haber comentado, pues estaba leyendo los comentarios que habías dejado antes de subir el ultimo capitulo, si todavía estar interesada en ayudarme mándame un mp.**_

_**De nuevo lo siento y espero que tendré el próximo capítulo antes de las próximas dos semanas.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado, hasta la próxima, se despide Sele-chan n.n**_


	16. Desliz de Jed ¡¿Darien es un Shitennou!

_**Disclaimer: sailor moon, por desgracia, no me pertenece, pero igual escribo espero que lo disfruten.**_

* * *

><p>—<em>La v es de Venus— la rubia explicó haciendo una V con sus dedos, del árbol un gato blanco se dejó caer.<em>

—_Ha pasado un tiempo, Luna—_

— ¡¿Artemis?!—Luna prácticamente gritó en reconocimiento.

El gato blanco sólo asintió, cosa que sirvió para recalcar lo obvio, antes de hablar—. Luna, esto puede resultar un poco increíble, pero ellos están de nuestra parte —le dijo en voz baja, Artemis, aunque una parte de si mismo se vio tentado a decirle a Luna sobre la identidad de la princesa, él podía entender el razonamiento detrás de la decisión de Darien, y además no sería malo que la princesa aprendiera a defenderse, nunca se sabe cuándo podría ser necesario.

—Pero… ¿No eran ellos dos generales del Negaverso?—Júpiter preguntó mirando a los dos hombres delante de ella con el ceño fruncido.

—Los tres en realidad —Zack dijo, bajándose de su lugar en el árbol, y cayendo de pie con un movimiento elegante—. Sólo que yo no tuve ningún enfrentamiento directo con ustedes —el rubio explicó sin inmutarse, había decidido que era buena idea decirles que él también había sido un miembro del Negaverso; después de todo el falso Kunzite tenía un gran afán por recordárselo.

—Pero respondiendo a tu pregunta —el oji verde continuó—. Nos vimos forzados a esa situación porque la bruja nos lavó el cerebro —explicó sencillamente—. Por lo menos a todos en la otra vida, esta vez sólo fueron esos dos, yo terminé con ellos porque necesitaba información, no encontraba otra manera de llegar a ella, y de todas formas tarde o temprano me encontrarían si empezaba a huir —confesó.

Las cuatro Scouts se quedaron un momento en silencio antes de que Mercury lo rompió— Es el Shitennou, ¿correcto?—preguntó en voz baja, y recibió un asentimiento de parte del oji verde—Entonces el general con el que estamos luchando actualmente, ¿Es uno de ustedes? —

—No—el rubio respondió rotundamente, y Mercury lo miró con curiosidad por el tono de voz que había utilizado, así que el rubio suspiró y siguió hablando—. Por alguna razón el Negaverso no pudo encontrar al último del Shitennou, así que Beryl creó una entidad con habilidades similares, aunque ni de lejos tan poderoso como el original —Zack explicó.

—Y por si alguien tiene curiosidad acerca de su reacción inicial a su pregunta —Jed agregó— este remplazo, tenía una _cosa _para mi amigo aquí —dijo señalando a Zack con una sonrisa, y el aludido frunció el ceño mientras murmuraba incomprensibles en voz baja.

— Entonces, ¿dónde está el cuarto Shitennou? —Mercury preguntó, optando por ignorar lo dicho por el otro.

— El optó por no venir —Tuxedo Mask respondió.

Júpiter frunció un poco el ceño pero no dijo nada y Mercury asintió.

Neil dándose cuenta de el ambiente silencioso, se aclaró la garganta llamando la atención de los presentes— Ahora que ya aclaramos esos asuntos, creo que es hora de presentarnos correctamente —luego se detuvo un momento dándole una mirada a Jed y agregó—. Y no me importa que _tú_ ya sepas el nombre de todos los presentes —este comentario le valió una mirada de fingida indignación del rubio—. Muy bien cómo iba diciendo mi nombre es Neil Kimura, un placer conocerlas señoritas —y en el último momento se dejo caer en una reverencia elegante.

Júpiter no pudo evitar dejar escapar una pequeña risita al ver al hombre, Mars ignoró al hombre mientras miraba a un punto fijo al azar, Mercury sonrió nerviosamente y Sailor Moon lo miró con curiosidad, tenía la sensación de haberlo visto antes, no sólo al hombre delante de ella si no también al otro chico rubio de ojos verdes, ¿Quizás algún recuerdo del Milenio de plata?

Antes de que Sailor Moon pudiera seguir con sus pensamientos el otro rubio empezó a hablar— Mi nombre es Zacharias Shimizu, un placer —pronunció cortésmente.

— Como todos saben: ¡Yo soy Jed! —gritó el oji azul, a lo que recibió una mirada cortante de Mars, que logro que el rubio se encogiera nerviosamente, en su lugar aun sentado en el suelo.

Venus se rio un poco del comportamiento del rubio antes de aclararse la garganta— ¡Soy Mina Aino! , un placer conocerlas —la rubia de cabellera larga, saludó alegremente dejando caer su transformación.

— Y éste es mi compañero Artemis —Luna terminó, antes de darle una mirada a Tuxedo Mask, esperando que el príncipe se presentara.

Zack al notar eso empezó a hablar— De momento y por seguridad, lo mejor seria mantener la identidad del prínci… —se detuvo abruptamente al sentir la mirada de Tuxedo Mask—, sin importar lo que pienses sigues siendo un príncipe y nada ni nadie lo va a cambiar, ¿Qué decía…? Ah, si, la identidad del príncipe será mantenida en secreto, después de todo mientras menos personas sepan algo, menos oportunidades hay de que llegue a oídos ajenos.

— No es como si fuéramos a decirle a nadie —Sailor Moon murmuró en voz baja.

— Puedo suponer que ustedes ya conocen nuestras identidades, ¿cierto? — Mercury preguntó.

— Eso es correcto, conocemos sus identidades desde el momento en que se convirtieron en Scouts o si no poco después —Zack respondió con calma, Mercury frunció el ceño un poco ante la respuesta, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo la voz de Tuxedo Mask resonó.

— Por el momento, me retiro —anunció el pelinegro—. Hasta la próxima… y chicos por favor vigilen que Jed no haga nada estúpido —agregó con una sonrisa traviesa, antes de desaparecer.

— Si gustan podemos quedarnos aquí, esta zona ha sido protegida con el poder de Zack y no nos van a encontrar tan fácilmente —Neil sugirió.

De pronto Mercury se había lanzado en una conversación con Zack, acerca de cómo había protegido la zona y varias otras cosas, Artemis y Luna se alejaron un poco para discutir algunas cosas.

Jed miró esperanzadamente a Rei quien solo lo ignoro totalmente, lo que causo risas de parte de Júpiter y Neil y antes de que se dieran cuenta los dos estaban charlando, Jed entonces se dirigió a Serena que había dejado caer su transformación y entablado conversación con Mina.

El rubio se acercó a las dos chicas mirando terriblemente derrotado.

— Animo Jed —dijo jovialmente Mina—. Míralo por el lado bueno, ella no está tratando de freírte.

— Para mí es mejor que trate de freírme, detesto que me ignore —murmuró enfurruñado, luego levantando la cabeza hacia la otra rubio pregunto—. ¿Te pasa algo?, lucías bastante triste en el Árcade —Serena, quien había estado mirando a los otros chicos tratando de recordar donde los había visto antes, reaccionó ante la pregunta y estaba a punto de dejar caer su estado de animo por la situación con Darien… Cuando recordó…

_-Flash back-_

_Miró a los hombres con curiosidad, sus ojos centrándose, casi por inercia, en Darién quien miraba verdaderamente aliviado, luego en Jed que parecía bastante dispuesto a dar saltos de alegría, o el tercer hombre quien miraba con una sonrisa_.

_-Fin del Flash back-_

— ¡Eso es! —la rubia exclamó de repente— Ahí fue donde los vi, estaban con Darien y tú el día en que Kazu llegó —le anuncio a Jed.

— ¿En serio…? —Jed murmuró, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

— Si, por cierto que hacían ustedes cuatro con Darien ese día —ella preguntó con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

— No podíamos encontrar a Zack, me topé con Darien y se ofreció a ayudarnos, no teníamos tiempo de decirle nada así que seguimos buscando, y Darien nos siguió —él rubio explico, deliberadamente frunciendo el ceño, tratando de lograr que se viera como si el estuviera tratando de recordar le porque de la presencia de Darien.

Normalmente Serena pudo haber creído la explicación de Jed, después de todo el rubio había sonado convincente, pero ella recordaba la mirada aliviada en el rostro de Darien cuando había visto a Zack… pero…

— No es como si él tuviera algo que ver con ustedes, después de todo él es del Negaverso —Serena murmuró casi sin darse cuenta, pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que Jed la oyera.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —Jed preguntó.

Serena dándose cuenta de que había hablado decidió explicarles a ellos— El día después de la cita, cuando te estábamos buscando Luna sintió energía oscura alrededor de Darien.

_— el cristal oscuro sin duda _—Jed pensó.

— No parecía que alguien le estuviera robando su energía ni nada, así que Luna pensó que Darien puede ser un miembro del Negaverso —Serena dijo suspirando.

— ¡Él no es del Negaverso! —Jed soltó antes de que pudiera contenerse, Rei, que había estado escuchando la conversación, lo miró y por primera vez en la tarde le dirigió la palabra.

— ¿Y cómo estás tan seguro de eso? —Rei le preguntó, el nerviosismo de Jed mezclado con la sorpresa parecieron ser suficientes para que su cerebro se congelará y antes de que el rubio pudiera pensar, o Mina pudiera pararlo, correctamente le respondió a la pelinegra.

— ¡Porque él es uno de nosotros!

Mina interiormente se golpeó, ella debería haber desviado la conversación tan pronto como el tema se centró en Darien, pero la sorpresa de Serena al oír decir que Darien era parte del Negaverso había tomado toda su atención.

Jed parecía haberse dado cuenta de lo que había dicho, porque en un momento se encontró abriendo y cerrando la boca como un pez fuera del agua.

Los ojos de Serena parecían mucho más grandes y demostraban abiertamente su sorpresa, y había una pequeña luz de esperanza en ellos.

Rei por otra parte no parecía dejarse llevar con la situación e hizo otra pregunta— ¿Uno de ustedes? ¿Darien es un Shitennou? —la sacerdotisa preguntó.

Antes de que Jed pudiera decir nada mas, Mina compuso una expresión solemne en el rostro y asintió diciendo— De hecho Darien es el Shitennou que no vino hoy.

Y Serena dejo escapar un pequeño grito, antes de decir, lo suficientemente alto para que todos los presentes la escucharan— ¡¿Darien es un Shitennou?! —el anuncio parecía haber sido lo suficiente para sacar a Neil y Zack de sus conversaciones, ambos levantaron el rostro y miraron en dirección a Serena, en donde Jed todavía parecía incapaz de mantener su boca cerrada o abierta.

— ¡Maldita seas Yamamoto! —Zack soltó olvidando la presencia de Mercury a su lado— O aún mejor, ¡Maldita sea nosotros por no evitar que hicieras algo estúpido! —fue todo lo que dijo antes de empezar a caminar hacia Jed, Neil también empezó a caminar hacia él.

Tan pronto como llegaron Mina les dirigió una mirada que prácticamente les gritaba: ¡SIGAN EL JUEGO!

— Jed aquí soltó que Darien era uno de ustedes, y yo tuve que decirle a las chicas que Darien era un Shitennou —Mina explicó la situación con facilidad.

— Darien te va a matar por revelar su identidad, Jed —Neil suspiró.

— Bien ya esta hecho —Zack murmuro—. Así es Darien es el Shitennou que falta aquí, y también nuestro líder… que pronto estará encantado de hacer papilla a Jeydon —Él dijo irritado, pero aun así sonando sincero.

— Si él no es del Negaverso entonces como explico la visión —Rei murmuró.

— ¿Qué visión? —presionó Zack al oírla.

— Yo tuve una visión de Darien atacando a la princesa de la luna, aunque no pude ver el rostro de la princesa bien —contestó con el ceño fruncido.

— Ya dije que en algún momento nosotros estuvimos con un lavado de cerebro, Darien no fue el único en hacer eso —explicó el rubio tranquilamente, aunque hizo un punto en su mente para mencionar la visión a Darien.

— Si ya lo dijiste no hay nada que hacer —Neil soltó— Sin embargo será mejor que vayamos a informar a _ellos_ el resbalo de Jed —

— Sera lo mejor —Zack asintió de acuerdo— Hasta la próxima —

Mina sabiendo que si se quedaba la lloverían un millar de preguntas decidió marcharse con ellos, tomando a Artemis también, y así ellos desaparecieron entre las llamas de Jed, quien había logrado mantener su boca cerrada, pero ahora estaba pálido, dejando atrás a las Sailor Scouts y a una Serena muy feliz.

Cuando todas habían aclarado sus dudas respecto a Shitennou, y Serena de alguna manera se había marchado con una extraña alegría y alivio en el rostro.

Rei se quedo sola con sus reflexiones, de alguna manera la euforia inicial de saber que estaba con vida se había desvanecido dejándola pensar correctamente una sola pregunta en su mente _"¿Y a hora qué?" _

Hasta ahora se había permitido soñar tontamente que podía tener un final feliz ahora, pero no era así, no con todo lo que estaba pasando ahora, y aunque quisiera estar con el con todo su corazón, su deber era mucho más importante ahora

Odiaba sentir como su corazón latía más fuerte y como el fuego interno que sabía que habitaba en ella gritaba por salir y freírlo nuevamente, por el sólo hecho de haberla hecho esperar y haberla hecho pasar por eso angustia, odiaba tenerlo tan cerca y ser ella misma la que tuviera que mantenerlo tan lejos.

De pronto sintió como alguien corría detrás de ella y extrañamente emitía tanta energía y luz que supo inmediatamente quien era, antes que llegara a su presencia.

— ¿Que necesitas Serena? —preguntó en un tono aburrido, dejando caer sobre su cara una máscara, queriendo mantener esos sentimientos para nadie más que para si misma.

— ¿Como supiste que era yo? Bueno no importa, quiero que prestes tus revistas y unos mangas —pidió con ojos brillantes—. Sólo un ratito, ¿si? —insistió pestañeando varias veces.

— ¿Por qué? —presionó.

— Porque…—la rubia dudo, mientras buscaba una forma de convencer a la pelinegra la dejara acercarse y así continuar con el plan que había trazado.

— Serena tonta. ¿Por qué quieres conversar conmigo? —presionó con el ceño fruncido, adelantando unos pasos.

Serena suspiró y la alcanzó unos pasos más adelante. Trago nerviosamente antes de preguntar.

— ¿Te gusta Darien?—La rubia pregunto, mientras sus ojos empezaron a vagar alrededor del lugar, si mirar a Rei directamente, el nerviosismo era claro.

— ¿Por qué me haces esa pregunta Serena tonta? Salí con él por alguna razón quería tener una cita con Darien...

La rubia la interrumpió.

—Cita que de alguna extraña manera terminó con Jed chamuscado y yo tomando un helado con Darien –Comento sonriendo sin proponérselo.

La sacerdotisa noto la sonrisa tonta en su cara y frunció el ceño al suponer de que se trataba— Entonces a la que le gusta Darien es a ti —presionó directamente.

A la princesa se le subieron los colores al rostro.

— No sé... —contesto extrañamente tímida, todo lo que había planeado, lo que le preguntaría a Rei sobre Darien, había quedado en el olvido —. Anoche tuve un extraño sueño, un baile, las estrellas mil en el cielo, la angustia en el pecho... casi podía sentir el sabor salado de la lágrimas en mi rostro y su voz susurrando palabras de amor, hermosas palabras de amor que de algún modo comprendía a pesar de nunca haber escuchado aquel idioma, pero era él, de alguna manera lo sé, era él.

—Entonces te gusta Darien y sueñas con él —volvió a insistir.

— No lo sé...

— Recuerda Serena de alguna manera en nuestras vidas pasadas fuimos Sailor que protegían a la princesa, y ahora ese sigue siendo nuestro deber... muy a pesar de nosotras mismas, al igual que el Shitennou debe proteger a su príncipe, nosotras a nuestra princesa, en la misma trinchera o en una trinchera diferente ¿me comprendes?

Tristemente Serena comprendió el doloroso deber que tenía para con sus amigas, la tierra y su propia princesa.

— Lo comprendo... pero mi deber siempre estará con mi corazón.

—Mucho Disney —declaró con humor.

— De alguna manera lo siento de corazón —habló con convicción.

—Aunque con eso, siguiendo a tu corazón, arriesgues la vida de todos a los cuales tienes que proteger –Grito dejando que su temperamento sacara lo peor de ella –Serena entiende que aunque nadie sepa del Negaverso más que nosotros, aunque nadie sepa que arriesgamos el pellejo combatiendo... No importa la gloria lo importante es el deber, aún a pesar de nosotras mismas, aún a pesar de nuestros corazones –Termino en un tono de voz mas bajo.

Serena cerró los ojos tratando de evitar que las lagrimas se desbordaran en su rostro.

—Ya lo sé… –Comenzó con voz temblorosa – ¡Ya se!, ya se todo lo que está en riesgo y no pienso permitir que nada ni nadie me permita ignorar ese deber, pero acaso ¿Es tan malo?, desear hacer realidad ese sueño, pero yo se que no es nada más que un sueño… Ya lo sé –Termino, antes de que sus pies empezaran a moverse, tratando de huir de esa dolorosa realidad.

Rei solo se quedo hay parada tratando de ignorar el dolor en su pecho, "_Es lo mejor…"_ repitió en su propia mente, tratando de convencerse a si misma que era así.

* * *

><p>Camino sin rumbo, no quería llegar a casa en ese estado nuevamente, solo de recordar la mirada de preocupación en el rostro de su primo la hacía sentir mal, y se sentó a ver el atardecer en una banca del parque, quería ver la luna colocarse en el horizonte y así dejar que su luz la bañara y que ella misma lavara la angustia que sentía en su corazón.<p>

Aún a pesar de si misma, a pesar de que Darien no fuera el enemigo y no estuviera con el Negaverso, y no fuera más que el líder del Shitennou... ella tenía un deber que cumplir.

Un doloroso deber con su princesa, con el planeta, con sus amigas... que arriesgaban el pellejo al igual que ella.

Primero el deber... el doloroso deber y después si quedaba algo descubriría que sentía por aquellos ojos azules, tan azules como el mar, que se colaban en su mente y en su corazón.

Sacó de su maletín una pequeña cajita en forma de estrella, y la abrió para poder escuchar su música, era como un bálsamo para su estado de ánimo.

Casi podía escuchar y ver como en el cine la escena, sus labios juntos, sus cuerpos abrazados, el dolor, la angustia y el sufrimiento reflejados en sus rostros, en esos ojos azules como el mar revuelto que la miraban sin cesar, el sabor salado de las lágrimas, y aquellas palabras dichas desde el corazón.

"_No…"_ se reprendió mentalmente tratando de borrar las imágenes de su cabeza, ¿Qué estaba mal con ella?, porque no podía terminar de entender que aquello no podía ser, ella tenía que olvidarse de Darien… ahora el problema era encontrar una manera de hacerlo.

Soltó un suspiro antes de abrir los ojos, y el azul se encontró con el azul.

Frente a ella estaba Darien, mirándola con sus ojos azules y el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bien hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado.<strong>_

_**Algunos notaran una ligera diferencia en este a los otros capítulos, por ejemplo la falta de comillas en la gran mayoría del texto, esto se debe a que a partir de ahora tengo un nuevo par de betas Luz K y Sirena Misty, muchas gracias chicas por su colaboración conmigo, que aparte de corregirme el fic, también me dieron un par de ideas bastante buenas y agregaron mas al capítulos, después de todo este capítulos era de originalmente 2000 palabras, espero que les haya gustado, pueden esperar otra actualización dentro de las próximas dos semanas.**_

_**Una cosa más; invito a pasarse por mi perfil y leer el argumento de mi nuevo fic; Entre mudanzas y si les llama la atención pasar a leerlo.**_

_**Hasta la próxima, espero que les haya gustado y Dejad reviews, besos de Sele-chan.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer: Sailor moon no me pertenece, todo es de la maravillosa Naoko Takeuchi.**_

* * *

><p>Despues de haber terminado su reunión, Darien se encontró dejando caer su transformación y salir en busca de Kazu, pero el pelinegro no estaba a la vista, así que el príncipe asumió que había vuelto a su casa.<p>

Y antes de que se diera cuenta se encontró vagando por cualquier lugar sin preocuparse por su destino, en realidad no tenía nada que hacer.

Pero tenía la ligera sensación de que si se hubiera quedado con los demás hubiera terminado por decir que él era Tuxedo mask, y sin importar cuánto quería que cierta niña rubia lo supiera, ese era un riesgo que no se podía permitir correr, así que en su lugar se marcho y ahora estaba poniendo mala cara y suspirando.

Mientras caminaba una melodía familiar llamo su atención y sus pies parecieron cobrar vida, moviéndose antes de que Darien pudiera pensarlo.

Sin embargo cualquier duda se fue de su mente cuando noto la figura tan conocida de una niña rubia, pero en vez de la alegría habitual a su alrededor, había un cierto rastro de melancolía en el aire, así que siguió caminando directamente hacia ella se agacho a su altura y estaba apunto de llamarla.

Sin embargo la rubia se adelanto abriendo sus ojos y dejando que ambos tonos diferentes de azules se encontraran, dejando al príncipe casi en trance, _casi._

Su atención estaba en la obvia humedad en los ojos , prueba de que había estado llorando, o estaba a punto de hacerlo, así que su ceño se frunció inconscientemente en preocupación.

- ¿Serena…?, ¿Estas bien?-Pregunto, con evidente preocupación en su voz.

La niña rubia se puso de pie antes de empezar a reírse nerviosamente sin saber como contestar la pregunta.

-Serena…-Darien volvió a insistir.

La niña rubia empezó a mirar hacia cualquier lugar buscando algo con que distraer la atención de Darien, su búsqueda fue infructuosa.

Así que en su lugar soltó lo primero que se le ocurrió -¡Ya se que eres un shitennou!- exclamo apuntándolo con su dedo índice.

-¿De qué hablas…?- Darien respondió sorprendido, la rubia sin embargo tomo esto como una negativa y siguió.

-No tiene caso que lo niegues, todas lo saben-Dijo firmemente, casi esperando que el peli negro volviera a discutir.

-¿Por qué creo que esto es culpa de Jeydon?-murmuro levanto una ceja, luego solto un suspiro y mirándola fijamente dijo-da igual, eso no responde a mi pregunta-

-¿N-No vas a negarlo?-Serena tartamudeo, dando unos pasos atrás.

-No le veo el caso a negar algo, que obviamente, ya sabes-Darien respondió sin problemas- Y todavía no respondes a mi pregunta.

-¡No tengo por qué responderte!-Serena exclamo perdiendo sus cabales, como siempre sucedía cuando estaba cerca de Darien.

-Estamos técnicamente en el mismo bando ahora, ¡tengo todo el derecho a preocuparme!- exclamo adelantando unos pasos, luego suspiro tratando de calmarse-Pero si no quieres contestarme entonces no lo hagas-Dijo con el ceño fruncido, mirándola con sus ojos zafiro llenos de preocupación, logrando que la princesa se sintiera culpable.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Darien se agacho y tomo su mochila en un movimiento rápido, antes de exclamar -¡Vamos!- y empezar a caminar rápidamente.

-¡Chiba, devuélvelo!-La rubia exclamo enojada, pero el pelinegro siguió avanzando sin prestarle atención-¡Idiota! ¡Imbécil! ¡Tarado!-Serena llamo, solamente para recibir el mismo resultado- ¡Darien!- finalmente llamo.

-¿Si, Serena?- pregunto Darien mientras intentaba evitar que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro.

-Devuélveme mi bolso- exigió mientras trataba de mantenerse al día con Darien.

-No- Fue la respuesta rotunda que obtuvo.

-¿Por qué?- Serena pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

-Porque es la garantía de que me seguirás- respondió sin parar de caminar.

-Podría parar si quiero- la rubia discutió y para demostrar su punto se detuvo, el pelinegro se detuvo a su vez.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres que me lleve esto?-pregunto levantando el bolso, con una sonrisa ligera- Porque por tu forma de ser, adivino que debiste escribir algunas cosas fuera de tu programa escolar en tus cuadernos y libros… cosas como el nombre del chico que te gusta- Darien explico, sintiendo una ligera punzada de celos al decir la ultima frase _–control Chiba- _se regaño mentalmente.

Los ojos de Serena se ampliaron al recordar que ella, de hecho, había escrito el nombre de Darien varias veces cuando se había distraído.

-¡Te odio!-La princesa exclamo enojada, antes de empezar a caminar.

Darien solo sonrió antes de adelantarla con relativa facilidad, después de varios minutos de silencio, Serena se lanzo a Darien con toda la intención de arrebatarle la maleta, pero el joven solo se rio mientras la esquivaba.

-No pierdas el tiempo, no voy a dejar que me lo quites-Dijo lentamente, una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, logrando que a la rubia se le acelerara el corazón, y con la intención de ocultar el sonrojo que amenazaba en extenderse por su rostro, puso mala cara y desvió la mirada.

Darien se volvió a reir antes de empezar a caminar, Serena lo siguió con los brazos cruzados y mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, sin embargo solo unos pocos minutos mas fue ella la que rompió el silencio.

-¿A dónde me llevas?- pregunto sin parar de caminar.

-Te acompaño a tu casa-Darien respondió calmadamente sin volverse a mirarla.

-¿A mi casa?- Serena repitió tontamente- ¿Por qué?-

-Porque es tarde, y no deberías estar fuera a estas horas-El respondió sin parar de caminar.

Esta vez Serena se detuvo –Estas consciente de que he estado fuera mucho mas tarde que esto, ¿Cierto? –pregunto.

-Si-El respondió y por fin se volvió a verla, su ceño estaba ligeramente fruncido, pero si podías buscar en sus ojos, había preocupación oculta-Pero entonces eras Sailor moon-

-Yo _soy_ Sailor moon-Serena replico.

-Es… diferente –dijo, y ante la mirada que recibió de la princesa, suspiro-Entonces no estabas mirando como… como si fueras a tirarte de un puente o algo así, no puedo dejarte así-Y con eso volvió a caminar, Serena se quedo en su lugar un momento antes de empezar a caminar detrás de el, un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Siguieron caminando en silencio, hasta que se podía ver la casa de Serena, cuando la rubia se detuvo en seco.

En frente de la casa había otro chico pelinegro con los brazos cruzados.

-Ya estoy aquí, dame el maletín-Exigió nuevamente.

-¿Cuál es el problema con que llegue cerca de tu casa?-Darien pregunto con curiosidad, sin embargo estiro el brazo entregándole el maletín.

-Ninguno-respondió arrebatándole el maletín- ¡Adiós Darien! – exclamo antes de echar a correr en dirección a su primo, quien ya se había dado cuenta de la presencia de ambos, ambos chicos compartieron un mirada, antes de que el príncipe se marchara.

Serena mientras tanto entro a su casa, tratando de hacer caso omiso de la mirada de Kazu.

-¿Tu amigo?-el pelinegro le pregunto casualmente

-¡No es mi amigo!- Serena le respondió, mientras Kazu cerraba la puerta detrás de él.

-¿Tu novio, entonces?- sugirió con una pequeña sonrisa.

Serena se sonrojo un poco antes de empezar a gritar acerca de cómo ella nunca podría enamorarse de alguien como Darien, y mil insultos mas el príncipe y terminando con un –Lo odio- y resoplando furiosamente.

-Sabes lo que dicen del amor al odio…-

-No termines esa frase, Kazuo porque te juro que…-La princesa interrumpió, antes de cruzarse de brazos y poner mala cara – ¿No se supone que deberías negar cualquier cosa respecto a mi enamorándome?-Se quejo.

-No… ese es el departamento del tío Kenji-explico soltando una risita- Además, están obvio que habría que ser idiota para no darse cuenta-

-¿Desde cuándo te convertiste en un experto en el amor?- murmuro en voz baja.

-No es que sea un experto- la corrigió con una pequeña sonrisa- es solo tan obvio, que el chico debe ser un idiota si no se ha dado cuenta aun-la rubia no respondió esta vez, y cuando Kazu estaba a punto de decirle que había traído _mas_ helado de chocolate, la rubia lo interrumpió.

-Tu cabello esta largo-la rubia señalo, al darse cuenta de que el cabello de su primo estaba por lo menos unos cuantos centímetros más largo que el día anterior.

-¿Lo es?-Kazu murmuro fingiendo ignorancia –Ya le daré un corte…-fue interrumpido por la mirada centellante en los ojos de su prima.

-Kazu yo podría…-

* * *

><p>Darien camino a paso veloz hasta la puerta de su apartamento antes de abrirla, y tal como había esperado había tres hombres, una chica y un gato dentro.<p>

Tan pronto como escucharon el sonido de la puerta abrirse todos, menos Jed, miraron al príncipe entrar.

-¿Algo que decir?- pregunto con un tono acusador, los chicos tragaron en seco y Zack hizo ademan de hablar pero solo abrió y cerró la boca, así que Darien continuo -A quién le gustaría explicarme ¿Por qué Serena parece pensar que soy un shitennou?-esta vez al acabar la pregunta los dos hombres y Mina se lanzaron en explicaciones apresuradas de lo que había pasado, logrando que fuera imposible para el príncipe entenderlos-¡BASTA!- grito antes de suspirar- Zack- el oji verde dio un paso adelantes mientras tomaba un poco de aliento.

-Bueno… después de que te fuiste empezamos a conversar en … parejas, pero Mars estaba ignorando a Jed y el se fue a hablar con Serena y Mina-En este punto frunció el ceño- por lo que me dijo Jed, Serena menciono que nos había visto a los cuatro de nosotros juntos, el día en que llego Kazu, y pregunto porque estabas con ellos, cuando le respondió… ella murmuro que tu eras probablemente del Negaverso….-

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamo entre indignado y sorprendido el príncipe-¿Por qué ella cree algo como eso?-

-Ellas probablemente sintieron la energía del cristal oscuro cuando lo traías contigo el otro día-Neil le contesto a lo cual recibió un asentimiento de Zack.

-Yo… cuando la oí decir eso no me controle y le dije que tú eras uno de nosotros-Fue Jed el que prosiguió.

-Y para evitar que Jed dijera algo peor, yo le dije que tú eras un shitennou-Mina término.

Darien se sentó suspirando, mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello –No hay nada que hacer, si ya lo dijiste-dijo finalmente.

-Por cierto les dijimos que tu eras el líder del shitennou-Zack menciono como ocurrencia tardía y luego frunció el ceño como recordó algo mas – y tenemos otro problema-

-¿Qué otra cosa?-Darien pregunto de brazos cruzados.

-Mientras hablábamos Rei menciono una visión…-Zack se detuvo un momento solo para recibir la mirada fija de Darien instándolo a continuar-Ella dijo que tuvo una visión de ti atacando a la princesa de la Luna-el rubio completo.

-¿Una visión?- Darien murmuro en voz baja..

-Si, y ella parecía bastante segura de que se trataba de ti-Jed hablo- Las cosas que el fuego muestra no son para tomárselas a juego…-el dijo con preocupación.

-Aun si el destino no esta escrito en piedra… esa visión solo quiere decir que esa es la posibilidad mas probable ahora mismo-Neil prosiguió.

-Pero ¿Por qué iba yo…?-Darien dijo.

-Eres más inteligente que eso Darien-Artemis pronuncio por primera vez esa noche.

-Por la misma razón que Jed atacaría a Rei sin importar cuanto la amaba-Mina completo con una mueca de preocupación.

-Tu sabes bien de lo que es capaz esa bruja, Darien- Zack murmuro con preocupación-Si ella fue capaz de hacernos esto a nosotros… puede ser capaz de hacer lo mismo contigo…-

-No va a pasar-Darien interrumpió –No va a pasar porque yo no voy a dejar que pase- dijo rotundamente y con sus ojos zafiros llenos de determinación-

Las personas en la habitación asintieron en respuesta.

-Por ahora solo continuemos con la búsqueda del cristal arcoíris, mientras más pronto los tengamos podremos obtener el cristal de plata… luego no se que sucede con respecto a las demás Senshis y Serena… pero será un avance que el cristal no esté en manos de la bruja- Darien termino.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos antes de que Mina se pusiera de pie.

-Bueno, yo me voy- dijo con una sonrisa- es tarde y yo necesito mi sueño de belleza – termino la declaración guiñando un ojos, antes de dirigirse a la puerta, Artemis siguiendo detrás de ellas.

-Yo me voy a dormir- Darien suspiro dirigiéndose a su habitación.

-Eso no fue tan malo como esperaba…-Jed murmuro aliviado, pero como si ollera sus palabras Darien se asomo justo en ese momento y mirando con una sonrisa a Jed dijo.

-Qué sepas que tu _solo_ vas a decirle a Kazu lo que paso-Y con eso el príncipe se fue a dormir, dejando tras el a un boquiabierto Jed y a dos hombres riéndose.

* * *

><p>-Serena Tsukino, eh-la mujer pelirroja murmuro con una sonrisa cruel pintada en su rostro.<p>

-Así es, majestad- el hombre de pelo plata asintió, desde su lugar arrodillado en el suelo.

-Si quiero que la atrapes-La mujer murmuro.

-Sera como usted ordene, majestad-el hombre accedió- en el primer descuido que tenga la atrapare-

-Que así se-la mujer se rio, y el hombre de pelo plata desapareció- Pronto me las pagaras, Kazuo- Beryl se rio cruelmente.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hey gente, lamento mucho la tardanza... para quien se haya pasado por mi otra historia yo había prometido este capitulo para hace dos semanas, creo que, pero estaba esperando que mi beta revisara la historia pero todavía nada así que preferí subirlo y no dejar a nadie esperando.<em>**

**_La tardanza no es culpa tanto de mi beta si no de mi propia irresponsabilidad para escribir, pero como ya he dicho varias veces soy una estudiante y eso es lo que hago estudiar (y golpear mi cabeza con mi escritorio) este es mi ultimo año antes de la universidad y estoy poniendo particular esfuerzo en hecho, eso y que al haber comenzado tarde no están llenando con todo los trabajos y expo. posible._**

**_La semana que viene ya comienzo con mis exámenes finales y voy a tratar de subir un capitulo el próximo fin de semana, porque esas dos semanas probablemente voy a querer matar a quien se me pase por el frente, de nuevo me disculpo por la tardanza._**

**_Espero que les haya gustado dejad reviews n.n_**


	18. Y entonces el infierno se desato

_**Disclaimer: Sailor moon no me pertenece, todo es de la maravillosa Naoko Takeuchi.**_

* * *

><p>-L-lo s-siento- Zack logro soltar mientras se sujetaba el estomago, su rostro retorcido por la risa, Kazu frunció el ceño y cruzo los brazos.<p>

Jed no pudo aguantar mucho más, y a pesar de que estaba asustado de tener que hablar con Kazu, no podía hacer nada para contener sus risas, así que estallo en carcajadas.

-No puedo encontrar nada alentador que decir- Neil murmuro suspirando, luego miro hacia la pared tratando de mantener su cara en blanco y no burlarse de su compañero.

-No es divertido- Kazu murmuro.

Darien levanto la cara, hasta ahora había permanecido mirando al suelo, y sonrió –_es _divertido- el contradijo.

-¡NO LO ES!- Mina intervino mirando como si alguien hubiera cometido un crimen delante de ella, miro a Kazu tristemente.

-Tampoco es para tanto…- el pelinegro murmuro pasándose una mano por el cabello disparejo, el cabello negro que hasta ahora se había mantenido un poco mas debajo de los hombros estaba varios centímetros por encima del hombro, disparejamente cortado uno que otros mechones _mucho _más corto que el resto y un flequillo igualmente mal cortado, Kazu había llegado hasta ahí usando un gorro para cubrir su cabello.

-Eso podría ser considerado un crimen –ella murmuro antes de sacar unas tijeras de la nada- No te preocupes Kazu- ella continuo con sus ojos azules extrañamente brillantes, encendidos en forma de estrellas- todavía lo puedo salvar- ella revelo- ¡Siéntate!- Mina prácticamente ordeno.

Kazu solo negó con la cabeza pero obedeció.

-En realidad te tiene en vuelto en su dedo meñique ¿No Kazu?- Neil sonrió.

-No sé de donde saco esos ojos de cachorro –Kazu murmuro por lo bajo, pero Darien alcanzo a escucharlo y se rio, El general lo fulmino con la mirada, antes de que una sonrisa extraña burlona se extendiera por su rostro – El que ríe al último ríe mejor _príncipe_, después de todo Serenity podía manejar a Endymion-sama como ella quería y Serena es mucho más descarada- él se burlo.

Darien solo suspiro antes de reírse una vez mas –No puedo creer que Serena enserio te convenciera de dejarla cortar tu cabello-

-Después de que lo dejo así, se disculpo- Kazu resoplo, luego mirando a los hombres delante de él agrego -¿Cómo fue el encuentro?-

La primera señal de que algo había ido mal fue que el color abandono la cara de Jed

-_estoy muerto… tan muerto-_ el rubio pensó mientras cualquier rasgo de risa desaparecía de su rostro.

La segunda señal fue el suspiro y la mirada de pesar que Zack le dio al otro rubio.

-_casi me siento mal por el….-_el oji verde suspiro.

La tercera fue cuando las manos de Mina dejaron su cabello.

-_No es como si se fuera a enojar conmigo ¿O sí? –_la actriz frunció el ceño –_mas importante ¿Por qué me importa tanto?_

Los ojos de Kazu se estrecharon peligrosamente y su mirada se dirigió a Jed, que parecía más nervioso que el resto, pero fue Darien quien se aclaro la garganta y, cavando la tumba del fénix, dijo –Jed tiene algo que decirte-

* * *

><p>-Están guardando mucho para sí mismo- Lita frunció el ceño.<p>

-No parece que tenga malas intenciones, sin embargo- Amy opino.

-Pero…-Lita murmuro antes de ser interrumpida por Luna.

-Artemis no haría nada que las pusiera en peligro de esa forma –La gata suspiro- Además, si hubieran querido hacer algo pudieron haberlo logrado hace tiempo, ellos están, obviamente, mejor informados que nosotras.

-Pero ¿porque la insistencia de mantener la identidad del príncipe en secreto?-Lita suspiro.

-Ellos lo dijeron- Amy respondió- Mientras menos personas sepan un secreto, esta mejor guardado- la peli-azul frunció el ceño- Entonces debe haber algún riesgo… ¿Quizás…?- la chica empezó a murmurar en voz tan baja que las otras integrantes no podían oírla – Teniendo esto en cuenta es sorprendente que se haya revelado-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Serena pregunto con curiosidad.

-Es necesario mantener las identidades en secreto, para el reino oscuro, en caso de no conocer las identidades de nuestro aliado, en caso de ser capturados –Amy solto un pequeño suspiro- el riesgo en perdida de información seria mucho menor, podrían averiguar planes, pero las identidades serian una incógnita.

-Ellos mismos se revelaron a nosotras, en primer lugar ya conocían nuestras identidades y si confiaron las suyas es porque….-

-Porque hay un menor riesgo en ser descubiertos ellos por el negaverso, que nosotras considerándolos enemigos- Rei concluyo.

La Sailor del conocimiento asintió de acuerdo –Ellos no tienen nada que perder por sus identidades, pero debe ser diferente en caso del príncipe y Darien- Amy se detuvo un momento – Puedo entender que quieran mantener la identidad del príncipe, Darien sin embargo…-

-Ellos no querían decirlo porque era un riesgo muy grande – Luna suspiro.

-Entonces…-Lita trato de resumir- A ellos no significa un gran riesgo ser capturados, pero el que Darien se ha capturado si, por eso querían mantener su identidad en secreto-

-Básicamente, si- Amy confirmo- Pero ¿Qué es tan diferente en Darien?-

-Ellos dijeron que era su líder –Serena recordó.

-Quizás es mas poderoso que ellos, y por eso no pueden darse el lujo de que el sea capturado- Lita supuso.

Las chicas se quedaron en silencio un momento antes de que Serena hablara.

-No es tan importante averiguarlo-la rubia resoplo- Ellos son nuestros compañeros ahora, cualquiera que sea la razón por la que estar tratando de mantener la identidad de Darien en secreto debe ser una buena, si ellos no quieren que lo sepamos está bien para mí –la rubia se puso de pie y dando la vuelta para marcharse agrego –yo confió en ellos- y con eso se fue.

-Serena tonta- Rei espeto mirando a la puerta por donde había salido.

Lita la miro un momento antes de decir –Bueno si Serena esta bien con eso, entonces yo también-

-¡Lita!- Rei y Luna exclamaron con incredulidad- Solo porque ella diga que esta bien no significa que… - Rei comenzó.

Lita miro a ambas Rei y Luna con el ceño fruncido, luego se centro en la gata –Tu lo dijiste Luna- ella murmuro cruzando los brazos –Sailor moon es nuestra líder, así que yo confió en su juicio –se detuvo un momento mirando al suelo –Mas que en su juicio confió en su _instinto-_ la castaña admitió.

-¿Instinto?- Amy intervino curiosa.

Júpiter las miro con incredulidad -¿No lo han notado?- las chicas negaron con la cabeza y Luna la miro con curiosidad, Lita suspiro – No es por ofender, pero Serena es bastante torpe y no la mejor peleadora, entonces ¿Cómo se las arreglo para mantenerse viva hasta ahora? –se detuvo un momento pensando- Cuando me transforme por primera vez, note que ella se movia como si supiera que moviéndose de esa manera iba a estar segura, si bien se tropezaba poniéndose en riesgo, _nunca _recibió ningún daño grave, eso no es suerte,es _instinto_-

-Ella se negó a creerlo-Amy murmuro para ella misma, atrayendo la atención, cuando noto que la miraban ella explico- Cuando Luna considero a Tuxedo mask un enemigo Serena se negó a creerlo, a pesar de que ella le hizo caso a luna, ella nunca realmente creyó que Tuxedo mask fuera malo, lo mismo con Darien, pienso que ella se sentía mal por el solo hecho de pensar que Darien era parte del negaverso-

-Esta decidido confiaremos en el shitennou-Amy dijo y antes que de que Luna o Rei pudieran decir nada agrego- Lita y yo confiamos en Serena y ella ya decidió confiar en ellos, Estamos en mayoría aun sin contar a Venus, que obviamente confía en ellos-

-No es que no confía en ellos – Rei aclaro- Es solo que no quiero tener que ver con ellos- ella dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Lita la miro con curiosidad y Amy con exasperación –Estamos todos del mismo lado les guste o no y ellos ya tienen la ventaja, poseen dos de los cristales arco iris, los que consideramos la clave para hallar el cristal de plata y la princesa- Amy explico luciendo mas enojado de lo que la habían visto –Llamas a Serena tonta, pero la única que esta siendo tonta eres tu Rei –Amy espeto antes de ponerse de pie y marcharse Lita siguiéndola de cerca.

-Supongo que tienen razón-Luna suspiro derrotada, ella miro a Rei quien se puso de pie y le pregunto- ¿A dónde vas?-

-Yo… necesito aclarar mis dudas- Y con eso Rei se dirigió a meditar en frente del fuego sagrado.

El general del reino oscuro miro a la niña rubia que caminaba sola "_perfecto…"_ pensó con un sonrisa de satisfacción, antes de empezar a avanzar miro su reflejo, con un chasquido de sus dedos su cabello se volvió negro y un más corto su piel cambio el tono ligeramente y algunas de sus facciones, su traje fue remplazado por ropa casual.

En su cara había una mueca, el general estaba descontento de tener que tomar esa apariencia y usar esa estúpida ropa, pero el quería hacérselo pasar tan mal como pudiera a Sato "solo_ imaginar su rostro cuando se de cuenta de que tengo a su estúpida prima…"_ una sonrisa maliciosa adorno el rostro dejándose llevar por su imaginación, el salió de su escondite, solo lo suficiente para que la rubia lo viera.

-Serena- llamo en voz lo suficientemente alta para que la rubia lo oyera, Serena volteo alrededor y su rostro se ilumino con una sonrisa.

-¡KAZU!- ella grito dirigiéndose a su "primo" sin darse cuenta de que sus amigas venían más atrás, ella camino más rápido hacia su primo teniendo la sensación de que algo andaba mal "¿_Kazu…?",_ se detuvo justo en frente de el mirándolo nerviosa, pero antes de que pudiera hacer o decir nada, el hombre en frente de ella alargo su mano hacia ella, tan pronto como toco a "Kazu" cayo inconsciente.

"Kazu" sonrió y su apariencia cambio a la original y desapareció en un remolino oscuro, sin darse cuenta de las dos chicas que corrían hacia ahí con idénticas expresiones de terror en sus rostros.

-Ese… ese era… del N-negav-verso- Lita tartamudeo mirando el lugar donde antes había estado su líder.

Amy dejo caer su maleta, y su boca se abrió ligeramente, solo un momento antes de que ella se derrumbo en el suelo sollozando, se quedaron así un minuto antes de que Lita hablo –Tenemos que ir- Ella dijo con decisión- Hay que avisar a las demás-

Las dos chicas corrieron al templo donde habían estado antes, subiendo las escaleras en tiempo mucho más corto de lo que nunca las habían subido, y entraron al tempo en un estruendo, por las delgadas paredes del templo Rei fue capaz de escuchar el ruido y salió de su meditación, reuniéndose con sus amigas que respiraban pesadamente, así mismo Luna apareció por las puertas corredizas, recuperando un poco el aliento Lita fue la primera en decir con alarma.

-Serena ha sido capturada por el negaverso-

Luna y Rei se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, como si no fueran capaces de procesar la información correctamente, luego Rei hablo, con una voz fría sepulcral –Explicar- en un tono carente de emoción.

Lita negó con la cabeza ligeramente- No lo sé… estaba ahí un momento… luego estaba con el inconsciente... y después ya no estaba –Lita murmuro.

Rei se quedo en silencio un momento antes de decir –Esto es grave… Serena es torpe, pero ni si quiera ella a hecho algo que podría revelar su identidad… si de alguna manera se enteraron- luego con ojos llenos de determinación y un poco de desesperación agrego- Tenemos que hacer _algo-_

_-_¿Y qué hacemos?- Amy pregunto insegura, su mente hecha un lio no le permitía pensar correctamente.

Rei se quedo en silencio un momento antes de mirar a Luna –Hay que llamarlo a ellos –pauso un momento- Necesitamos al _shitennou-_

* * *

><p>Kazu miro a Jed con creciente enojo, habiendo permanecido así unos minutos, estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando Artemis entro por el balcón al grito de -¡Serena ha sido capturada por el negaverso!-<p>

…Y entonces el infierno se desato

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Feliz año nuevo con retraso! xD<em>**

**_Aquí estoy de nuevo después de, aproximadamente, mes y medio de retraso, mis examenes fueron bien pero succionaron mi cerebro... de cualquier forma esa no es la razón de la tardanza._**

**_Nuevamente no sabia que escribir y he reescrito esto varias veces cambiando cosas aquí y allá, se que es un poco corto pero espero que les haya gustado, he estado un poco ocupada con las fiestas y todo, pero realmente no es excusa._**

**_Luz espero que tu bebe ya este mucho mejor y os deseo a todos que allas disfrutado de sus navidades n.n_**

**_Hasta la proxima, dejad reviews si? -pone cara de esperanza-_**

**_Besos n.n_**


	19. Identidades reveladas

_**Disclaimer: Sailor moon no me pertenece, y si me estuvieran pagando por escribir esto, hace tiempo me ubieran despedido por restraso.**_

* * *

><p>Los ojos de Kazu se abrieron como platos y se puso de pie en el acto, Darien apretó los dientes y se agarro con gran fuerza a lo primero que agarro (lo cual resulto ser el control de su Tv, que ahora está roto, si les interesa) Jed levanto la cara y miro al gato con sorpresa, Mina se llevo las manos a la boca y dejo caer las tijeras en el suelo, Neil y Zack se pusieron rígidos en el acto, fue solo unos segundos antes de que Darien y Kazu exclamaran al unisonó -<strong>¡¿Qué <strong>_**demonios**_** dijiste?!**- los ojos de Kazu empezaron a parpadear en amarillo y su cabello corto empezó a crecer mientras se aclaraba al plata, la ropa de Darien parpadeaba entre la armadura que había llevado en el milenio de plata y su ropa normal.

Artemis retrocedió un poco asustado –Serena ha sido capturada por el negaverso- el repito en un susurro bajo, mirando hacia los dos hombres, continuo –Luna me acaba de avisar, La senshi nos esperan en el templo Hikawa- les informo, los que quedaban sentados se pusieron de pie de un solo salta, y Mina, sin saber exactamente porque, sujeto la mano de Kazu y obligándolo a mirarla susurro:

-Tienes que calmarte- Kazu la trago fuertemente antes de cerrar los ojos un segundo, cuando los volvió a abrir ya no parpadeaban y seguían siendo de color plata azulada, su cabello, sin embargo, no cambio su tono plata o su largo.

-¿Cómo paso?- Zack pregunto frunciendo el ceño -¿Cómo se enteraron de la identidad de Serena? –

Artemis suspiro cerrando los ojos y después mirando a Zack respondió –Eso es una incógnita, las senshi aseguraron que Serena no había hecho nada que pudiera revelar su identidad, Serena estaba en forma civil cuando se la llevaron-

-¿Quién se la llevo?- el susurro frio, vino de Darien.

-El último de los generales del negaverso- Artemis respondió con cuidado, ante esta respuesta Darien apretó los dientes un poco más, de repente en sus manos apareció una perfecta rosa roja, y Darien estaba vestido con su smoking.

-Supongo que pronto no quedara ningún general del negaverso- Tuxedo mask dijo fríamente.

Sintiendo el estado de ánimo del príncipe Jed se transformo rápidamente en su uniforme, color plata claro con líneas de algún color entre el oro, amarillo y naranja, botas negras de algún cuero, dándole una mirada al príncipe susurro –Después de esto, me sorprendería que quedara _algo_ del negaverso-

Los otros dos se transformaron de igual forma, las líneas en el traje de Zack eran de un color azul profundo, mientras que las del traje de Neil eran color caoba.

-¡Por el poder De Venus!- Mina exclamo y las cintas la envolvieron, desaparecieron pronto en su traje, esta vez no dijo nada después de su transformación.

-Hay que ir- Neil murmuro, los otros se movieron al balcón rápidamente, y Tuxedo mask fue el primero en salta por él, Venus se detuvo un momento cuando se dio cuenta de que Kazu no se movió en lo mas mínimo.

-Esto amerita revelar tu identidad-dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-No me importa mi identidad en lo mas mínimo- el regreso, sus ojos plata buscando extrañamente calmados en comparación a hace poco minutos –adelántense… Yo solo…. –El de pelo plata suspiro –Tengo que verificar algo, estaré ahí dentro de poco –Con eso Venus y el mismo se dirigieron a lugares diferentes.

-Solo queda esperar por ellos- Rei suspiro frustrada.

Amy estaba sentada mirando hacia el suelo.

Lita no paraba de caminar de aquí a para allá, con el ceño fruncido, de repente se detuvo y pregunto -¿Creen que intente transformarse en Sailor moon?-

Antes de que Rei pudiera decir nada, Amy murmuro – no puede-

-Ella probablemente lo intente –frunció el ceño en desacuerdo la sacerdotisa.

-Tengo que estar de acuerdo con Rei- Lita opino.

-No entienden –Amy levanto la vista, y separando sus manos les mostro a las otras dos el objeto en sus manos –ella _no_ puede transformarse-

En las manos de Amy estaba el broche que Serena usaba para transformarse, antes de que ninguna de las dos Senshi pudiera hacer o decir nada, una voz fríamente calmada resonó, proviniendo de la puerta corrediza que daba al exterior.

-Me quieren decir ¿Serena esta en territorio enemigo,_ totalmente_ indefensa?- Las tres senshi saltaron ante el sonido de la voz, al no haberse dado cuenta de la presencia de aquel hombre, Amy levanto la vista para encontrarse con la mirada fría e iracunda de Tuxedo mask.

Jed que caminaba un poco detrás de él tenía apretado los puños, tratando de contener la gran cantidad de sentimientos que sentía venir de todos en la habitación, aunque estaba más preocupado por la furia fría que sentía venir de su príncipe.

-Cálmate- el susurro en voz baja poniendo una mano en su hombro, en respuesta solo obtuvo una mirada que hubiera helado a cualquiera que fuera el destinatario de ella, Jed sin embargo no hizo ademan de retroceder y con el mismo tono de voz baja continuo –_No_ vas a lograr nada enojándote con ellas- en este punto apretó mas la mano colocada en el hombro, y después de unos segundos Tuxedo mask sintió la calma rebosar todos sus sentidos, al igual que el resto.

Tuxedo mask volteo a tomar una mirada del Fénix, sus ojos azules habían tomado un brillo completamente anormal y parecía que varios tonos se hubieran mezclado en sus ojos, parecía que había fuego vivo en ellos y de alguna forma ese fuego parecía en completa calma, Tuxedo mask asintió con la cabeza hacia el, y Jed retiro su mano.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- Pregunto mucho más calmado.

-Ese es el problema principal, nosotras _no _sabemos qué fue lo que paso-Rei frunció el ceño.

-Cuando la vimos estaba inconsciente, y luego… desaparecieron- Amy murmuro sin mirar al príncipe, apretó su agarre en el broche de Serena.

-¿Dónde esta la base del negaverso?-Tuxedo mask pregunto, Amy frunció el ceño y levanto la vista, y se dio cuenta de que aunque el príncipe seguía mirando en su dirección, pero no la miraba a ella, una voz contesto desde atrás.

-No hay garantías de que sigan ahí- Amy volteo y levanto la vista para mirar la cara del otro rubio general, que fruncia el ceño en dirección a Tuxedo mask.

**-**_**¿Donde esta la base del negaverso?**_- aunque su voz era engañosamente suave, se podía oir la autoridad y el reclamo claro en su voz.

-_NO vamos a lograr nada enojándonos_- Jed interrumpió calmadamente, Tuxedo mask frunció el ceño y siguió mirando a Zack.

EL rubio finalmente suspiro – En el polo norte-

-¡No podemos simplemente aparecernos por ahí!- objeto Neil dando un paso adelante.

**-**ya saben quién es Sailor moon dudo que tarden mucho en conectar los puntos, si no lo hicieron ya, así que no tenemos nada que perder –Vinus intervino con los puños apretados.

Luna estaba apunto de hacer la observación de que _realmente_ había mucho que perder, cuando alguien se adelanto.

-_No lo saben-_ la voz no era mas que un susurro suave, pero en el momentáneo silencio que se formo todos lo escucharon.

Neil y Jed se apartaron, dejando que el resto mirara al hombre de pie afuera, Rei sintió su sangre hervir de furia al mirar al hombre de pelo plata que miraba al suelo.

Hubo un ligero flash y el traje de sacerdotisa fue remplazado velozmente por el de la senshi de fuego, y Rei se lanzo de frente dispuesta a todo.

Jed fue el primero en reaccionar, al sentir la ira proveniente de Rei y conocer bien el carácter de la senshi de fuego, y se metió en medio a tiempo para parar a Sailor Mars, y la sujeto rápida y fuertemente.

En ese momento Vinus se puso de pie en frente de Kazu que no hizo ademan de moverse, Lita sintió sus ojos crisparse en rabia, pero antes de que pudiera hacer ningún movimiento Neil estaba en frente de ella.

Mars lucho contra Jed fuertemente, antes de espetar a Jed -¡Ustedes están de su parte! _Se la llevaron_- con tanta rabia como pudo.

-No es así…-Zack intervino con la calma que su el estratega podía poseer aun si la influencia de Jed-

Amy volteo hacia él y con el ceño fruncido pregunto –_Entonces_ ¿Qué significa _esto_?- con su mirada casi lanzando puñales al rubio.

Zack suspiro –_eso_ es la reencarnación de Kunzite, el líder y cuarto miembro de los shitennou-

Amy frunció el ceño a esto, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada Tuxedo mask hablo dirigiéndose a Kazu- ¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Ellos no saben- Kazu repitió, su voz desprovista de emociones, respiro ondo antes de continuar- _no_ saben que Serena es Sailor moon-

-¿_saben…?-_ Tuxedo mask intento preguntar, pero fue detenido por la voz hueca de Kazu.

-La única razón por la que se llevaron a Serena es porque ella es la prima de Kazuo Sato- por primera vez levanto la mirada del suelo, dejando que sus ojos amarillos atigrados se encontraran con los zafiros de Darien, el continuo con su mirada fija- La razón por la que la capturaron es porque yo fui tan_ estúpido,_ como para creer que podía salirme con la mia después de haberme burlado de ellos- En este momento sus mano temblaban de ira pura y Jed aflojo su control sobre Mars, sus ojos azules fijos en la figura de Kazu listo para intervenir.

Kazu apretó sus dientes fuertemente y arrojo a Darien un pequeño papel.

"_te dije que lo pagarías, Sato"_

Tuxedo mask dejo escapar un pequeño gruñido, en ese momento Lita escupió frustrada.

-¿¡Puede alguien decirme, _lo _que esta pasando!?- sus manos estaban apretadas en puños.

Amy volvió su atención a Zack y pregunto con el ceño fruncido –¿No era Darien el líder del shitennou?-

Zack miro a Darien un momento y recibió un asentimiento pequeño, el rubio suspiro –Darien _es_ nuestro superior –antes de que Amy pudiera asaltarlo con preguntas prosiguió- El, sin embargo, _no es_ un shitennou- admitió finalmente.

-¿Qué siginifica eso?- Lita pregunto, y Rei, que a pesar de todo seguía siendo sujetada por Jed, también miro en dirección del oji verde. Los ojos de Amy se habían ensanchado al captar el significado oculto en las palabras del estratega, lentamente volteo en dirección a Tuxedo mask, quien había arrugado la nota y miraba todavía muy furioso a pesar de los mejores intentos de Jed.

-_¿Darien…?-_pregunto terriblemente sorprendida, el príncipe la miro un momento antes de asentir y retirar el antifaz de la cara, dejando ver el rostro bien conocido.

Exclamaciones de sorpresa se escucharon de las personas que desconocían esto.

-¿Y-y tu e-eres el príncipe?- Luna pregunto, una vez mas recibió otro asentimiento, ya que Darien no confiaba lo suficiente en su voz para hablar.

El príncipe tomo aire tratando de calmarse, y Jed solto a Rei finalmente antes de mirar a Darien y Kazu, centrando todo su atención en tratar de calmar a los dos, unos pocos minutos después Darien estaba lo suficientemente calmado para pensar lógicamente.

-¿Kazu…?- el príncipe pregunto con cuidado.

El otro no respondió y sus ojos miraban al suelo, pero antes de que pudiera volver a repetirse el líder del shitennou hablo.

-Serena… por mi culpa-El soltó dejándose caer en el suelo.

-Estamos de acuerdo en que fue terriblemente impulsivo de tu parte hacer lo que hiciste- Zack se dirigió a Kazu- pero fue eso un impulso cuando estabas totalmente fuera de control, una reacción casi instintiva- suspiro un momento- y este ni siquiera es el peor de los escenarios –ante las miradas que recibió de sus lideres y las Sailors Scouts- Ello _no_ saben_, _seria mucho peor si estuvieran al tanto de su identidad, o si tu estallido cuando nos encontramos hubiera revelado la identidad de Darien-

-Nosotros _no _vamos a aparecernos por ahí así como así, eso es lo que esperan- el rubio suspiro- esto tiene trampa escrito tan grande como es posible.

-Tu… ¿en serio esperas que nos quedemos sentados, sabiendo que Serena esta en manos del enemigo? –el príncipe soltó fríamente sus ojos fijos en las esmeraldas de Zack.

-No- el rubio respondió- Yo espero que tu y las Sailor Scouts se queden aquí, mientras el shitennou vamos a salvarla.

-_**¡NO!**_- fue la respuesta colectiva.

-Las Sailor Scouts no pueden aparecer sin Sailor moon, solo traería más problemas- El estratega siguió como si nada- Por lo que sabemos podrían lanzar un ataque por el resto de los cristales arcoíris mientras estamos tratando se salvar a Serena, por ahora solo Darien y Vinus pueden acabar efectivamente con los youmas, y solo Darien podría tratar de purificarlos- Las Sailor Scouts se miraron entre si, divididas entre su necesidad de ir y rescatar a su compañera, y su deber con la princesa de la luna… o por lo menos lo estuvieron hasta que Darien soltó.

-_¿_de qué nos sirve tener los cristales si ellos tienen a la princesa?-

Y se hizo el silencio.

-¿Estas diciendo lo que creo?- Amy pregunto.

Vinus suspiro y respondió la pregunta dirigida a Darien –Así es, Serena Tsukino es la reencarnación de la princesa Serenity de la Luna.

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Buenas! he aqui la autora desaparecida, disculpad por la tardanza es algo que debo dejar de hacer, pero que se le va hacer, ando un poco complicada con la escuela siendo mi ultimo año y tal.<em>**

**_Olvidando mi vida y las disculpas, espero que les haya gustado y explicaciones adelantadas:_**

**_Ya se que Darien no era capaz de derrotar Youmas y menos curarlos... pero bueno Darien tampoco tenia a su shitennou y se paso la primera temporada entre sin recuerdos de su vida pasada y siendo controlado por la bruja mala, y si Serena fue capaz de hacer todas esas cosas sin el cristal de plata, entonces no veo porque Darien no iba a ser capaz de hacer algo similar sin la presencia del cristal de oro._**

**_de nuevo espero que les haya gustado, disculpas por la tardanza, y dejad review si quieren hacerme feliz n.n_**

**_Besos bye-bye _**


	20. NA: Error de pantalla azul

Ey gente! hoy me desperté con el terror tocando mi puerta D: Mi pc se negaba a prender y me seguía dando la tan conocida... Pantalla azul de la muerte.

El horror!

Después de un rato de golpear mi cabeza contra la mesa de la computadora y decidir que eso no funcionaba, procedí a rezar todas las oraciones que me sabia y... eran bastantes, así que decidí, que decir "Por favor Dios" seria suficiente, bueno me llego una iluminación divina -Eso _podría _y repito _podría _ser una exageración-

Después de haber encendido en modo seguro, y tratar de conectar con modo seguro con conexión de red y que me volviera a dar error de pantalla azul, me di cuenta de que _tenia_ algo que ver con mi adaptador inalambrico, así que lo desconecte y ¡Funciono! mi pc prendió por lo que pude salvar el proyecto que define si me graduó o no me graduó de la escuela, por lo cual es muy importante.

Después de salvar mi proyecto trate de conectar de nuevo y funciono el Internet, lo cual explica como estoy aquí.

Bueno eso es todo lo que venia a informar este es una explicación en caso de que mi pc pase a mejor vida ya guarde el archivo con el cap hasta donde va, y puedo hacer que mi hermano se apiade de mi :D por lo cual si hay retraso no debería extenderse mas allá de el domingo de la próxima semana.

Bye, bye gente.

Pd: ¿Tienen alguna idea de como odio las notas de auto? y mas aun despues de tanto tiempo sin actualizar T.T, asi que si tienen ganas de lincharme no se sientan mal, yo misma tengo esos instintos, antes de decidir que si quiero mas historia necesito que el autor vivo xD -Todo en broma, y si me persiguen con antorchas podria estar enojada


	21. Capitulo 20

**Disclaimer: Sailor moon **me pertenece... ****me pertenece... ****me pertenece...****  
><strong>**************

************-Alguien golpea a la autora por detras y una voz misteriosa resuena- No importa cuanto le repitas no sera verdad.************

************-Gomenasai...u.u - Sailor moon no me pertenece todo es de Naoko Takeuchi.************

* * *

><p>-¿Estas diciendo lo que creo?- Amy pregunto.<p>

Vinus suspiro y respondió la pregunta dirigida a Darien –Así es, Serena Tsukino es la reencarnación de la princesa Serenity de la Luna.

Las tres chicas y la gata se quedaron calladas mientras sus mentes trataban de procesar lo sucedido.

-¿_Serena _es la princesa de la luna?-Luna chillo con sorpresa.

-¡_Tienes que estar bromeando!- _Rei exclamo sus ojos mostrando su asombro.

-¡Se supone que nosotras teníamos que protegerla!- Lita grito con furia.

Amy no dijo nada pero se tambaleo un poco mientras pensaba en las repercusiones del hecho de que no solo habían perdido a su líder, sino que también habían perdido a su princesa, la peli azul se hubiera caído al suelo de no ser porque Zack la había sostenido.

El rubio no pudo contenerse de lanzar una mirada furiosa a Tuxedo mask, quien le devolvió la mirada con la misma fuerza.

Hubo un flash de reconocimiento en los ojos de Rei quien rápidamente grito -¡No hay forma de que nos quedemos aquí! Nosotras _tenemos_ que rescatar a Serena- la palabra tenemos fue dicha con tanta autoridad, mientras la senshi de fuego miraba al rubio de ojos verdes con los ojos prácticamente en llamas.

Zack frunció el ceño aun más si es que era posible- ¿Y que se supone que hagamos? – El oji verde soltó furioso- _Pueden_ aparecer sin Sailor moon todo lo que quieran, _salvo_ el hecho de que se darán cuenta de su falto, eso por no decir que las Senshi _no_ tienen ninguna razón válida para estar allí, o si quiera saber lo que está pasando-

-_Tú_ no tienes ningún poder para….- Lita comenzó solo para ser callada con una mirada de Amy.

La senshi del conocimiento se alejo de él estratega y lo miro de frente con sus ojos acerados –_Nosotras_ no necesitamos ninguna razón válida para aparecer, solo el hecho de salvar a alguien es suficiente, además si él y shitennou y la senshi están aliados no sería raro…-

-¿Y qué pasa si intentan tomar los cristales en nuestra ausencia?-el rubio la interrumpió – por lo que sabemos podrían tratar de pedir los cristales que nosotros tenemos como rescate, y entonces Beryl podrá acabar con _todos _ nosotros, incluyendo a Serena-

Amy frunció el ceño molesta, Lita se veía dispuesta a echarse a gritar o a llorar en algún momento pronto, Rei estaba empezando a tener serias ganas de golpear a Zack, Darien…. Darien parecía haber decidido que _después de todo_ no necesitaba de sus cuatro shitennou y tenía los ojos pegado al oji verde, Neil miraba de un lado a otro sin saber que decir, Kazu_ seguía_ mirando absolutamente miserable, Luna parecía no salir de su estupor, Artemis no podía decir con quien estar de acuerdo y Mina estaba más o menos en la mismas que el gato blanco…

Pero solo un momento después cada uno de ellos sentían la calma atravesarlo.

-_Permanezcan calmados- _Jed básicamente ordeno, tenía el ceño fruncido en concentración y su mirada estaba fija en Darien, quien parecía de _alguna _forma estar luchando contra la calma que se apoderaba de su mente.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, mientras Jed seguía mirando al peli negro.

-No _puedo_ perderla- el príncipe finalmente soltó en un suspiro.

Decir que Serena Tsukino estaba confundida seria un eufemismo, pero la niña rubia de alguna manera se las arreglo para no entrar en pánico mientras miraba a su alrededor.

Lo primero que noto era que estaba oscuro.

Lo segundo que noto (cuando su cabeza choco contra algo de metal y sus manos sujetaron lo que parecían ser barras) era que estaba encerrada en una especie de jaula.

Y lo tercero y aun más aterrador (y teniendo en cuenta que estaba encerrada en una jaula era bastante aterrador, entonces _esto_ era un nivel muy superior) era que había numerosos ojos mirándola… numerosos y siniestros ojos.

Y cuando su mano se dirigió de forma instintiva a su pecho donde se _suponía_ que estaba su broche de transformación, y no sintió nada más que el lazo de su uniforme..._ entonces _y solo entonces Serena Tsukino grito, o por lo menos hizo el intento porque ningún sonido salió de su boca, como cuando queremos gritar tan alto que ya no podemos oír ningún sonido de nuestras bocas.

La rubia cerró su boca y suspiro, luego trato desesperadamente de recordar cómo había llegado a ese lugar, recordó haber salido abruptamente del templo cuando discutían acerca del shitennou y luego… se había cruzado con Kazu.

Excepto que mirando en retrospectiva había _algo_ mal con Kazu, la rubia trato de centrarse en el recuerdo más bien borroso que tenia, y se dio cuenta repentinamente que el cabello de Kazu era mucho más largo de lo que había sido solo unas horas atrás, pero no era realmente importante, después de todo el cabello de Kazu había crecido varios centímetros de menos de dos días.

Pero la rubia seguía pensando que había algo mal en su primo, sin embargo cualquier otro pensamiento que Serena pudo haber tenido fue cortado por el ruido de pasos, todas las miradas siniestras se desvanecieron en un santiamén.

Serena levanto la vista para mirar a quien se había acercado, y casi simultáneamente la habitación o _donde_ quiera que estuviera se ilumino lo suficiente como para revelar a la persona frente a ella.

El cabello negro más o menos largos con ojos de color plata y la altura adecuada, inclusive la ropa era correcta, pero teniendo de cerca al hombre Serena pudo notar lo que estaba mal con su primo, sus ojos.

El último de los generales del negaverso hizo una mueca cuando Kazuo Sato se desvaneció enfrente de sus ojos, y se encontró incapaz de enfocar la imagen con su poder.

Frunció el ceño molesto por no poder seguir mirando a Sato, si no que era obvio que alguien había estado lanzando constantemente protecciones alrededor de Sato y su familia, de no ser por eso no le abría tomado tanto tiempo encontrar a la prima de Sato.

Su mal humor se evaporo como una idea se le ocurrió, una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en su rostro mientras pensaba en la venganza perfecta.

-Te arrepentirás Sato- el general murmuro antes de soltar una carcajada siniestra. Con un chasquido de sus dedos cambio su posición.

El general se sorprendió un poco de que la niña ya hubiera despertado, pero todo rastro de sorpresa se evaporo, y volvió a tomar la apariencia de Kazuo Sato al completo, empezó a avanzar lentamente y los youma alrededor de la jaula desaparecieron, como él se acerco mas la mirada de la niña se centro en el casi analizándolo, el apenas y contuvo una sonrisa socarrona al saber que ella no sería capaz de decir la diferencia entre él y su primo.

-Kazu?- escucho a la rubia murmurar con preocupación.

El toco la jaula y donde antes solo estaba los barrotes se apareció un orificio.

El se entro y casi como respuesta a un instinto la rubia se echo hacia atrás tratando de alejarse de aquel hombre.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Asustada?- el pregunto con un falso tono de preocupación.

La rubia se estremeció de terror y se encogió en el rincón de la jaula aun más.

El general se acerco rápidamente antes de tomar ambos mechones de cabello que quedaban suelto en sus moños, y halarlo fuertemente, escucho un jadeo de la rubia y esta vez sonrio antes de decir.

-¿Asustada? Pues tienes razón para estarlo- el movió su mano y en ella apareció una especie de cuchilla hecha con energía y corto el cabello largo dejándolo caer en el suelo.

-¡Detente!- la rubia no pudo olvidar soltar.

Al instante recibió una bofetada en la cara.

-No te atrevas a intentar mandarme mocosa- el general reprendió- además ¿Detenerme? Si no he hecho nada más que comenzar-

Cuando el príncipe soltó eso, Zack no pudo evitar que su mirada se suavizara.

-Y no vas a perderla- le respondió

-Ella no se va a dar por vencida- Rei añadió.

Amy se sentó en el suelo, tratando de pensar en algo que hacer o decir, repentinamente se dio cuenta de que ella en realidad no había podido pensar correctamente desde que habían tomado a Serena.

"_La única razón por la que se llevaron a Serena es porque ella es la prima de Kazuo Sato"_

Amy escucho la voz hueca del hombre resonar en su cabeza.

-¿Se la llevaron porque es la prima de Kazuo Sato?- ella repito en voz alta mirando con la pregunta escrita en su rostro al hombre alto de pelo plata.

Kazu no hizo ademan de responder, o si quiera haber escuchado la pregunta.

Vinus miro a Kazu con preocupación antes de responder a Amy.

-Su nombre es Kazu Sato y el _es_ primo de Serena- dijo señalando al hombre detrás de ella- en cuanto a lo otro…

-Como ya había comentado Beril fue incapaz de encontrar al cuarto shitennou, por lo cual creó una entidad con poderes similares a los del Kunzite original, sin embargo cuando Kazu se mudo aquí Beril lo detecto pero no se dio cuenta de que era la reencarnación de Kunzite, si no que pensó que era uno de sus propios hombres- Zack dijo interrumpido a Mina.

-Probablemente cuando intento influir en Kazu a quien creía uno de sus propios, un hombre llamado Cuarzo, despertó sus recuerdos y el recupero su identidad como uno de los shitennou- el rubio continuo explicando.

-poco después Kazu dejo el negaverso con uno de los cristales del arcoíris y un cristal negro, que Beril utilizaba para encontrar a sus Youmas despertarlos y así extraer el cristal arcoíris, supongo que tomar a Serena fue una especia de "venganza" por eso- El estratega termino.

La peli azul se quedo en silencio un momento.

-¿Estás seguro de que saben que él es un shitennou?- ante el silencio que recibió de Zack, ella continuo- No lo sabía antes ¿Le han dando alguna razón para ella crea que Kazu es uno de ustedes-

Zack se quedo en silencio un momento antes de responder –No lo creo-

-Cuando me encontré con _el _seguí actuando como si no supiera que ese no era el verdadero Kunzite- Neil agrego.

-Pero el parecido es difícil de ignorar ¿No lo creen?- Jed pregunto.

-Si fuera por eso, se habría dado cuenta al instante de quien era- Zack respondió- además si no podía recordar la apariencia de las Sailor Scouts ¿Por qué iba a recordar la apariencia de Kunzite?

-Pues para no recordar, hizo una copia muy buena- El oji azul soltó, sin poder evitar que el comentario sarcástico saliera de su boca.

-Ellos probablemente intente pedir un rescate – Amy dijo después de haber estado callada- si suponemos que ella no sabe que Kazu es un shitennou, ni de la identidad de Serena entonces además de la venganza, la única razón por la que secuestro a Serena es para pedir de rescate el cristal que Kazuo-san tiene-

-¿Entonces deberíamos esperar a que pidieran el "rescate"?- Zack se pregunto.

-No tenemos ninguna garantía de que Serena este bien para entonces- Darien interrumpió.

-Es cierto, por lo que sabemos _podrían _matarla…- Amy dijo a la vez que un estremecimiento de terror atravesaba su cuerpo.

-Pero no lo harán- Zack interrumpió- al menos no _todavía_ –se corrigió- si quieren matarla lo harán en frente de Kazu, _esa_ sería la mejor venganza-

Amy silenciosamente agradeció al otro rubio shitennou, dándose cuenta de que él era la única razón por la que podía pensar lógicamente.

-Entonces no queda más que esperar que pidan el "rescate" si esperan que el valla solo…

-Otro grupo puede ir con él, escondido yo puedo hacer eso- y antes de que Darien pudiera interrumpir añadió- y si puedes ir-

-El grupo no debe sobrepasar el numero de cinco personas, incluido yo mismo al ser quien se encargara de esconder el grupo, Jed quien se asegurara de que todos mantenga la calma, Darien…- el rubio hizo una pausa mirando alrededor de la habitación- Sailor Mars y Júpiter.

Vinus se quedo en su lugar un poco sorprendida de que ella no estaba en la lista, adivinando su pensamiento Zack hizo ademan de hablar pero Amy fue más rápida.

-Tienes que quedarte- ella prácticamente ordeno- el que no sea probable que ataquen no significan que no lo harán, así que el grupo debe estar equilibrado… además hay otro papel importante que debes interpretar estando aquí- La peli azul concluyo, mirando al rubio de ojos verde quien asintió en confirmación.

-Vamos a separarnos debemos estar al pendiente del pedido de rescate, así que hare vigilancia alrededor de la casa Tsukino…-

-Sammy, tengo que ir- Kazu de repente dijo poniéndose de pie, sus ojos habían vuelto a ser de plata y su cabello al negro, pero seguía mirando extrañamente hueco.

Zack asintió sabiendo que su líder no querría dejar a otro miembro de su familia desamparado.

-Informare si sucede algo- Con eso se ambos hombres se marcharon, y poco después todo los demás, dejando solo a Rei y Lita, siendo la castaña la única que no necesitaba volver a casa.

Zack se quedo mirando como Kazu explico a su primo pequeño que Serena estaría en casa de una amiga esa noche, vio al hombre sentarse en el sofá y mirar al vacio, después de que el niño subió a su habitación, hasta que el cansancio físico y mental hizo mella en el logrando que se quedara dormido.

También vio el papel aparecer en el aire antes caer en la mesa en frente de Kazu, vio a su líder despertarse casi automáticamente y levantar el papel y quedarse mirando.

-¿Qué es?- el pregunto agachándose a mirar.

Casi al instante sintió una ola de rabia atravesarlo, e hizo todo lo posible para mantener su poder en su lugar y no revelar su escondite.

Cuando logro calmarse volvió a mirar la imagen que Kazu seguía mirando fijamente.

En ella se observaba Serena inconsciente con el pelo corto y magulladuras en su rostro, un hombre la sujetaba por el cabello y parecía estar zarandeándola, el rubio no tenía idea de quién era aquel hombre, pero era claro que estaba fingiendo ser Kazu y debajo una pequeña nota:

"_Deberías venir con el cristal antes de que le pase algo mas a tu preciosa prima, la pobrecita ya está muy asustada de ti."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Yo! ¿Como les trata la vida?<em>**

**_Al final si hubo retraso, pero no por mi pc, si no porque asistí a una practica de una clase llamada pre-militar, y ya se imaginaran todavía me duele todo lo que se llama todo, y mi mama todavía no deja de decirme que yo me lo busque por querer ir, pero fue divertido en parte xD, pero el dia siguiente y el que le sigue y también el que le sigue... nunca había odiado tanto las escaleras xD_**

**_Bueno al final aquí esta lo prometido es deuda, y la mi esta saldada._**

**_Pronto voy a terminar mi otro fic lo que me da mas tiempo y a parte de eso me queda meno de mes y medio de clase y hace tan solo una semana que terminamos el ultimo lapso, asi que me van a asesinar con exámenes._**

**_Pero tratare de no tardarme tanto esta vez, lo bueno es que voy a tener alrededor de 7 meses de vacaciones hasta que pueda iniciar la Universidad..._**

**_Bueno ya dejo de aburrirlos con mi vida xD_**

**_¿Cual creen que sea la reaccion de Kazu a la imagen que recibio? mas shock? o algo mas drastico?_**

**_Dejad review, les deja muchos besos namix-chan _**


	22. Una visión de oscuridad

_**Disclaimer: Sailor moon no me pertenece, si lo hiciera probablemente no lo abria terminado todavia u.u**_

* * *

><p><em>Cuando logro calmarse volvió a mirar la imagen que Kazu seguía mirando fijamente.<em>

_En ella se observaba Serena inconsciente con el pelo corto y magulladuras en su rostro, un hombre la sujetaba por el cabello y parecía estar zarandeándola, el rubio no tenía idea de quién era aquel hombre, pero era claro que estaba fingiendo ser Kazu y debajo una pequeña nota:_

_"Deberías venir con el cristal antes de que le pase algo mas a tu preciosa prima, la pobrecita ya está muy asustada de ti."_

* * *

><p>-¿Kazu?- el rubio pregunto preocupado. Kazu había estado mirando fijamente la imagen durante los últimos minutos, como si no reconociera lo que estaba viendo -Kazu- El repito.<p>

Lentamente la mirada del peli negro se dirigió hacia el, Zack se estremeció ante la mirada fría en sus ojos, y dio un paso involuntario hacia atrás.

-¿Si?- respondió el otro con suavidad.

-Estas… ¿Estás bien?-

-¿Por qué no habría de estar bien?- fue la respuesta del otro y antes de que Zack dijera cualquier otra cosa, continuo –no soy yo al que tiene capturado un lunático ¿Por qué no habría de estar _bien?-_ repitió en aquel tono distante.

Zack miro fijamente a los ojos de su líder, antes de apartar la mirada. El frio que había en los orbes azul-plateado de Kazuo hubiesen podido congelar hasta el fuego del fénix mismo.

El había observado esa misma mirada en Kunzite solo un par de veces, pero sabia que era todo aquello.

Era la rabia fría que había destrozado a todo aquel que había osado tocar a los pocos seres queridos de Kunzite (Beryl todavía que hacer frente a la ira de Byakko, pero aquello no sería en absoluto agradable para la bruja) y Kazuo pensaba dar rienda suelta a su ira en contra del general del negaverso.

-Debo informar a Darien- el murmuro suavemente, el otro asintió antes de volver a mirar la imagen con un aspecto casi casual.

Zack, por supuesto, sabía lo que era aquello; la calma antes de la tormenta.

* * *

><p>Darien apretó su taza de té casi imperceptiblemente. Podía sentir la calma todavía llenando todos sus sentidos y era muy consciente de que la única razón por la que no había destrozado cualquier objeto de la habitación todavía era por la presencia de Jed.<p>

La tensión en el ambiente era palpable, nadie dentro de la habitación había soltado palabra desde que los otros dos shitennou se habían marchado.

No soportando la tensión, Rei se puso de pie.

-¿A dónde vas?- Luna pregunto de inmediato.

Rei le miro, su rostro era la imagen de la compostura, sin embargo tenia las manos entrelazadas en un esfuerzo por detener el temblor en ellas.

-No me puedo quedar aquí sin hacer nada- respondió con tanta tranquilidad como pudo reunir. Los ojos de Jed se movieron hacia ella, una mueca en su rostro tranquilo.

Estaba tan centrado en mantener en calma las emociones de su príncipe que poco podía hacer por los demás.

-Voy a ver si los fuegos me muestran algo- agrego antes de salir.

Tan pronto como estuvo fuera de la vista de los demás, sus hombros comenzaron a temblar furiosamente mientras ella caminaba: muestra de que ella sollozaba casi inaudiblemente.

Entro a la habitación donde los fuegos sagrados crepitaban de forma furiosa, extendiéndose hacia arriba hasta casi tocar el techo. El shock fue suficiente para detener sus lágrimas.

Se acerco tentativamente, y cuando el fuego no pareció alterado por su presencia, se sentó.

Fijo su mirada en el furioso fuego antes de suspirar y cerrar los ojos, de inmediato una imagen invadió su mente.

_Un hombre pelinegro se puso de pie justo en frente del crow Arcade, conversando tranquilamente con otro cuya cabellera era rubio cenizo._

Parpadeo un poco –¿Darien? Y… ¿Andrew?- cerró los ojos otra vez, concentrándose.

_El pelinegro volteo levemente, y en consecuencia sus ojos quedaron en su rango de visión._

Y entonces ella grito.

El fuego crepito aun más, y ella se dio cuenta de que trataba de alejar aquella terrible presencia que impregnaba la habitación como consecuencia de su visión.

Sus ojos violeta abiertos en shock, ella se llevo la mano a la cabeza.

En aquella visión los ojos de Darien carecían de su color zafiro, parecían negros y como si detrás de ellos se escondiera un ser de horrible poder, un ser tan oscuro que había robado la vida de los ojos del príncipe de la tierra.

-¿Qué significa esto?-

Recordó inmediatamente la otra visión que había tenido de Darien, pero aun en aquella sus ojos no habían carecido tan fundamentalmente de vida como ahora.

Aquella mirada era aterradora, lo suficientemente helada para congelar en horror a la senshi de fuego.

Se estremeció repentinamente al darse cuenta de que el futuro que le había mostrado el fuego había cambiado y para peor.

Un golpe en la puerta la saco de su ensoñación, detrás de ella el fuego empezaba a calmarse.

Abriendo la puerta corrediza se encontró con los ojos verde Lita, que la miraban con seriedad.

-llego la hora- anuncio.

Ella suspiro tratando de calmar el temblor de su cuerpo, la mirada de Lita se suavizo ligeramente.

-Va a estar, nos aseguraremos de ello –ella asintió sonriendo ligeramente, a pesar de que aun sentía el miedo en la vanguardia de su mente.

La sola idea de aquella mirada era suficiente para hacerle aquello a ella, no quería saber lo que pasaría si algún día tuviera que enfrentarse a eso.

Sacudió la cabeza para tratar de sacarse aquella imagen, lo importante ahora era saber a la cabeza de chorlito que tenia por mejor amiga.

-Vamos- y con eso cerró la puerta tras sí, caminando a paso seguro.

* * *

><p>Serena tembló, sin poder evitarlo movió sus brazos ligeramente para abrazarse a si misma.<p>

Se sentía atrapada, a pesar de que no estaba atada… se sentía como si lo estuviera; atada con fuertes cadenas.

Y es que eso eran para ella los ojos de frio gris que le miraban con furia, mientras más tiempo se quedaba en aquella posición, mas se convencía que aquel hombre no era su primo.

Eso no la hacía tener menos miedo o sentirse mucho mejor; si fuese su primo entonces ella ni siquiera estaría en esta situación para empezar.

Hundió su cabeza en sus brazos, causando que su, ahora, corto cabello rozara sus hombros.

Hizo una mueca, no había podido evitar llorar cuando aquel hombre había cortado su cabello, a ella le había dolido tanto como si le hubiesen cortado cualquier otra parte de su cuerpo; ese cabello era parte de lo que ella era.

Sollozo sin darse cuenta.

-¿Triste primita?- la voz de su primo sonó con un tono cálido.

Hizo lo posible para no estremecerse de miedo, en las pocas horas que llevaba allí sabia que ese tono no auguraba nada bueno.

No contesto, y segundos mas tarde sintió como una mano le sujetaba del mentón; primero de forma delicada y en seguida de forma dura –Cuando te hablo- aquel hombre dijo con frialdad- me contestas- espeto.

-S-si, Kazuki- ella respondió asustada.

Eso era otra cosa, le molestaba de sobre manera seguir actuando como si no supiera que aquel pelinegro no era su primo, creía que si ella dejaba escapar ese conocimiento la pasaría mucho peor.

Sin embargo, no podía negar lo mucho que la atemorizaba escuchar aquel tono frio en la voz de su primo, quien en ningún momento le había mostrado otra cosa que lo mucho que la quería.

Abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de que los ojos de aquel hombre seguía mirándola fijamente y una sonrisa siniestra se dibujaba en aquel rostro.

-Podría ser un poco más amable contigo si te _comportas-_ el pelinegro susurro, el tono oscuro en las palabras la hizo estremecerse de terror. En especial cuando el brazo del pelinegro se traslado a su cintura forzándola a estar más cerca.

Tembló furiosamente, tratando inútilmente de liberarse de su agarre, que solo se volvía más férreo con cada movimiento.

Un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo la alerto, en ese momento un ser apareció.

Parecía ser una mujer en sus 40, pero su piel era de un tono verdoso y sus ojos parecían cuencas casi vacías donde en el fondo se encontraba un globo ocular amarillento, su cabello flotaba detrás de ella, y sus orejas eran puntiagudas, de sus hombros y en el centro de su frente sobresalían cuernos.

Aquel hombre la dejo caer, y sonrio cuando vio a Serena mirar con miedo a aquel ser, pero se volteo antes de que el reconocimiento se dibujara en el rostro de la rubia.

Los ojos azules de Serena se abrieron y ella casi dejo escapar en voz alta, pero se contuvo.

Sin embargo en su mente resonó lo que era aquel ser: _un Youma._

Aquel hombre se volvió hacia ella –Hora del show, _mocosa-_

Y de repente todo se desvaneció en la negrura.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wow después de mas de un año, finalmente me digno a actualizar. Un verdadero milagro al parecer.<strong>_

_**Dejando de lado mi critica hacia mi misma por hacerles algo que odio con toda mi alma; dejarlos esperando.**_

_**Pero finalmente parece ser que la inspiración me volvió para esta historia, y me llego de montones para continuar. Por fin tengo la idea de como continuar esto y también como terminarlo.**_

_**La razón por la que salí mal parada con mi propia historia es por el simple hecho de que trate de escribir algo que no tengo idea de como escribir; de hecho la mayor parte de este capitulo estaba pensada originalmente para ser el confrontamiento, pero al final lo que escribir fue la vision de Rei para darle a la historia el giro que quería.**_

_**Voy a subir el próximo la semana que viene.**_

_**Muchas gracias por leer :D**_


	23. Los vientos que anuncian una tormenta

__**Disclaimer: Sailor moon no me pertenece, si lo hiciera probablemente no lo abria terminado todavia u.u**__

* * *

><p><em>Aquel hombre se volvió hacia ella –Hora del show, mocosa-<em>

_Y de repente todo se desvaneció en la negrura._

* * *

><p>-Kunzite- El tono frio de su Reina le llamo.<p>

El levanto la vista desde su posición, de rodillas en frente de ella.

Se levanto.

-Espero, entiendas el inmenso honor que se te está concediendo- la pelirroja dijo con desdén- Nuestra reina Metalia te concederá el poder para derrotar a Sato-

-Si, Beryl-sama- el respondió con solemnidad.

Sus ojos se tornaron mas fríos –No te atrevas a fallarme, Kunzite-

Sus ojos color plata se oscurecieron como el inclino la cabeza, en señal de sumisión.

Tan pronto como su reina salió de su línea de visión, chasqueo sus dedos haciendo aparecer a cuatro Youmas –Me asegurare de hacerte pagar tu idiotez, Sato- murmuro, una sonrisa maliciosa deslizándose por su rostro.

* * *

><p>Los ojos violetas de Rei miraban nerviosamente hacia Darien. Mientras se preparaban para ir directamente a lo que ellos sabían que era una trampa.<p>

Pero no había otra cosa que hacer, suspirando levemente ella grito -¡Por el poder de Marte, Transformación! -

El propio grito de Lita acompaño al suyo-¡Por el poder de Júpiter, Transformación! -

Ya transformada, empezaron a caminar con un aplomo que quizás ninguna de las dos sabía que poseía; por lo menos no en una situación como aquella.

El rubio de ojos verdes hizo un ademan hacia la puerta, sus ojos verdes brillando ligeramente, muestra de que el rubio había puesto en funcionamiento su poder.

Dejo sus ojos vagar hacia Darien, sin poder contenerse mas - No deberías ir- espeto casi sin querer.

Por un momento los ojos zafiro que se escondían detrás del antifaz la miraron con ira y quizás confusión, antes de que el rubio de ojos azules se asegurar de calmar la situación.

-Quizás tu no deberías ir- fue la respuesta fría.

-¡Serena es nuestra amiga!- Lita se adelanto, siempre dispuesta a defenderlas. Aunque sus propio ojos verdes denotaban su confusión por las palabras de Rei.

-Para mi Serena es _todo-_ las palabras fueron pronunciadas con un tono de finalidad.

Y aun tan atemorizada estaba Rei por la visión que los fuegos le habían mostrado, sabía que sería una tontería discutir más con Darien, sin embargo agrego- Entonces lo que _te _suceda será tu responsabilidad-

Darien la miro un minuto más, antes de asentir.

-Es hora de irnos- el rubio de ojos verdes murmuro, la mirada en su rostro parecía contener una leve sospecha y sus puños se apretaron ligeramente cuando Darien pasó por su lado.

-Jed, por favor…- el murmuro.

-Espero que _todos _salgamos de esto- fue la respuesta que obtuvo, el de ojos azules salió. Lita y Rei detrás de él.

Ella miro otra vez hacia atrás; Amy observaba su partida con las manos entrelazadas, mientras que Mina tenia las suyas apretadas en puños.

Neil, no miraba hacia ellos. Se limitaba a tomar su te con lo que podría parecer tranquilidad, aunque de tanto en tanto sus propias manos sujetaban la taza con más fuerza de lo necesario.

-Estad al pendiente –Fue lo último que el rubio les dijo antes de salir.

Después de eso los ojos verdes miraron hacia ella- Es por tu visión- las palabras abandonaron los labios del hombre con una certeza casi aterradora.

Ella suspiro- Esta vez estoy segura de que era Darien, fue una visión del presente y me temo que mucho peor que lo que vi antes-

-¿A qué te refieres?- los ojos verdes brillaban con alarma.

-Sus ojos…- ella se detuvo sintiéndose un poco tonta y sin embargo continuo después de un momento- Sus ojos parecían tan oscuros, en mi otra visión solo eran distantes pero en esta… En sus ojos había una oscuridad que parecía absorber cualquier rastro de luz, parecía como si no quedara nada bueno en el, _como si ni siquiera fuera el ya._

Los ojos verdes se trasladaron a su príncipe-Si se lo digo todavía iría, esa es la forma en la que él es-susurro –No queda más que espera y tener fe en Darien-

* * *

><p>De pie en frente de la torre Starlight, Kazu se detuvo.<p>

Observo a su alrededor, todos sus sentidos alertas.

No sentía la mas mínima presencia a su alrededor, ni siquiera la energía de Zack y aquellos que el ocultaba.

Lo que probablemente significaba que el rubio estaba haciendo muy bien su trabajo.

Y que el general del negaverso se había asegurado de mantener a los simples civiles lejos del área para minimizar las molestias.

Con aparente tranquilidad anormal para alguien que se enfrentaba a lo que el, camino dentro de la torre.

El viento de la tarde hacia oscilar su cabello negro, era un sorpresa para el que su cabello siguiera de aquel tono, así como que sus ojos aun conservaran la frialdad de su color plata-azulado.

Quizás pareciera una fanfarronería aquella tranquilidad, su forma casual de caminar no mas que algo aparentado.

No, aquel estado era la forma mas mortal en el que podía estar él.

Cual felino, casi perezoso y sin embargo listo para devorar a su presa.

Nada mas entrar el edificio parecía empezar a transmutarse en un lugar cubierto de hielo. Tomo varios minutos para que el hielo cubriera la entrada.

En ningún momento miro hacia atrás, sin dudar que el grupo le seguía.

Sin embargo se detuvo un momento en frente del ascensor, tanto para darle tiempo a los otros de subir, como para evaluar la facilidad con la que vendría el ataque desde arriba.

Entro, conociendo el riesgo.

Cuando solo minutos después el fuego surgió desde arriba, con un simple movimiento de su mano, invoco al viento obligando al fuego a salir disparado hacia arriba.

Y el mismo salió del ascensor con un salto.

Alzo una ceja hacia su clon –¿tan asustado estas que pierdes el tiempo con trucos tontos?- el pregunto en aquel tono casual.

-No deberías estar tan tranquilo –le respondió el otro, sus ojos plata brillando con furia- quizás le de a tu primita una linda quemadura para acompañar las cicatrices…-comento con burla.

Sintió la ira dentro de el crecer, y la contuvo manteniendo aquella mirada casual. Ya después se encargaría de matar _lenta y dolorosamente_ a aquel que osaba llevar su nombre.

Al no recibir respuesta el otro continuo- Me pareces que no esta consiente de tu situación, si te mueves matare a tu prima- soltó, antes de lanzar su boomerang, este rozo levemente el rostro de Kazuo causando que una gota de sangra se deslizara por su mejilla- Mucho mejor- sonrio.

-No te matare todavía, después de todo debo asegurarme que trajiste lo que pedí… el cristal.

Con lentitud Kazuo dejo que sus manos se movieran hasta el bolsillo del pantalón que estaba usando, hasta sacar un cristal rojo.

-Ponlo en el centro- ordeno.

Frunció el ceño ligeramente- entonces deja a Serena en el centro también-

-De verdad que no entiendes tu posición- sonrio el de ojos plata- si no la dejas allí me asegurare de que tu primita conozca el infierno.

Sin despegar la mirada del otro, camino lentamente hacia el centro de aquel salón vacio.

Con la misma lentitud se retiro después de colocar el cristal.

En el momento en el que el de cabellos plata dio dos pasos hacia delante, su prima desapareció repentinamente, oculta detrás de la pantalla hábilmente colocada por Zoicite.

El de pelo plata reacciono y al ver a la rubia desaparecer, salto hacia adelante sus manos envolviendo el cristal rojo.

Casi de inmediato fue envuelto por columnas de fuego, que logro detener al invocar un remolino a su alrededor.

Cuando el fuego desapareció, el general del negaverso dejo que su mirada vagar hacia el lugar donde tres hombres se ponían de pie.

-La próxima no te ira tan bien, ya sabes- el rubio de ojos azules le informo con picardía, aunque había una mirada seria en sus ojos.

-No deberías haber sido tan suave- el de ojos verdes reprendió.

-Pero….- contesto el otro con una sonrisa depredadora- si le hubiera matado, nuestro _líder_ hubiese estado muy enfado.

La mirada furiosa se torno confusa por momentos, hasta que se dio la vuelta al sentir la gran cantidad de energía surgir de forma repentina.

Los cabellos negros de Kazuo se tornaban de color plata y sus ojos empezaban a parecer mas y mas felinos, el viento soplaba a su alrededor rompiendo la calma y dando comienzo a la tormenta que se había estado desarrollando dentro de él.

-Damas y caballeros- la voz de Jedite resonó en todo el salon, su tono conteniendo un toque de diversión a pesar de todo- _Kunzite del shitennou-_

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Señores y señoras! parece ser que de verdad logre eludir el comenzar con la batalla otra vez, ummm parece que tengo talento para eludir cosas e.e<em>**

**_Ya en serio; no lo hago por hacerlo, simplemente encuentro esto difícil de escribir, y tengo que terminas este enfrentamiento para ponerme las pilas y empezar a escribir lo que quiero escribir :D_**

**_Os doy una pista; se nos viene un personaje del canon que no aparecía esta temporada, pero llega para _****_acá y para todos ustedes cortesia de su servidora xD_**

**_La verdad es que lo/la quería aquí desde un principio pero no se me había ocurrido una forma de explicar su aparición y sin importar cuanto me guste un personaje no puedo simplemente aparecer porque si. ¿porque no tratan de adivinar?_**

**_Muchas gracias a _**_Numeneesse, lena y 2510Mari **por comentar :D igualmente para quien agrego la historia a favoritos.**_

_Por cierto Lena: si me estoy viendo Sailor moon Crystal :D de hecho casi muero de la felicidad con el ultimo capitulo, lo malo es la espera que mata xD_

**_Muchas gracias por leer :D_**


End file.
